Fruits Love
by o-ashura-o
Summary: Une journée paisible et pourtant... Yuki et Kyo s'éveillent à l'amour tandis qu'Ayame et Shigure décident de laisser parler leurs sentiments. Yaoi!
1. Prologue

**Titre : Fruit Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Takaya**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi (bye bye les homophobes !)**

**Rating : M (quelques lemons en prévision… ;-P)**

**Couples : Kyo x Yuki et Ayame x Shigure (on s'en doutait un peu, mais bon -)**

_Note: Je ne suis pas très calée en fics Fruit Basket, mais j'avais vraiment envie de m'y mettre, et voilà le résultat!

* * *

_

**Prologue**

Tohru ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son lit, l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil. Quittant la chaleur réconfortante des draps, elle se leva en poussant un bâillement sonore. Les jambes lourdes, elle alla s'appuyer contre le montant de la fenêtre, embrassant du regard les vastes terres de la famille Sôma.

Dehors, un soleil radieux se levait. La nature, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un songe, déployait son éventail de couleurs encore pâles. L'herbe ourlée d'ombre se faisait plus verte, tandis que les arbres étendaient leurs rameaux majestueux vers le ciel d'un bleu délavé. Une fine brume s'accrochait encore aux massifs de fleurs, hésitant à regagner sa demeure céleste. La rosée semblait étouffer les sons dans sa gaze cotonneuse, et le silence n'était brisé que par le chant de quelques oiseaux matinaux. Des rouges-queue, pensa Tohru.

Avec un soupir, elle s'arracha à cette vision et s'habilla avec hâte, avant de gagner la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Après une rapide toilette, elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés la matin. Pour elle, une nouvelle journée commençait, et elle s'efforçait de se rappeler les formules d'algèbre qu'elle avait apprises jusque tard dans la soirée, tout en appréhendant le lot de surprises que cette nouvelle semaine ne manquerait pas de lui apporter.

Puis elle descendit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle cassait plusieurs œufs dans la poêle tout en surveillant la casserole de riz, un délicieux fumet commença à se répandre dans la maison.

Shigure franchit la porte de la cuisine et s'assit, se plongeant par la même occasion dans la lecture du journal du matin :

« - Les garçons ne sont pas encore levés ?

- Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas tarder ! »

C'est alors que Kyo fit son apparition, de mauvais poil comme à son habitude, suivi de près par Yuki, pas encore vraiment réveillé.

Tohru servit les assiettes de tout le monde, puis prit à son tour place autour de la table.

Joignant les mains, elle lança joyeusement un « Bon appétit ! » à toute la tablée, auquel

Shigure répondit avec civilité, tandis que Kyo et Yuki se contentaient de deux grognements indistincts.

Soudain, alors que tous saisissaient leurs baguettes et entamaient le repas avec entrain, un

effroyable hurlement de rage à l'état pur retentit dans la petite cuisine :

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquwaaaaa des boulettes aux poireaux ! Ça a u

goût de jus de chaussette !

- Mais enfin Kyo, tu sais bien qu'il faut varier son alimentation, pour…

- Laisse tomber Tohru, un chat stupide comme lui ne sait sans doute même pas faire la

différence entre une carotte et un chou-fleur, l'interrompit Yuki.

- Toi, je me rappelle pas t'avoir adressé la parole, face de rat ! »

Le visage déformé par la colère, sans que l'on sut exactement si c'était dû au goût du poireau ou au comportement de Yuki, Kyo se leva d'un bond, lançant un regard meurtrier à ce dernier. Se retournant avec dédain, il empoigna son sac de cours et quitta la maison en faisant trembler les frêles portes de papier.

Shigure soupira profondément, déjà fatigué par la journée qui l'attendait.

« - Il ne changera donc jamais… Et toi Yuki, même si son comportement de gamin est exaspérant, tu pourrais faire un effort pour ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est en temps normal ! »

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre, Yuki finit son bol de riz, saisit ses cours et se glissa dehors en jetant à Tohru d'une voix indifférente :

« - Tu me rejoindras en chemin. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en retard à cause de cet imbécile. »

Tohru, elle, était terriblement embarrassée.

« - Oh, M. Shigure, je suis terriblement désolée ! C'est entièrement ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû mettre du poireau dans les boulettes ! J'espérais qu'avec le temps il s'y serait habitué ! Je…

- Tohru, ce n'est certainement pas de ta faute si Kyo n'a aucun goût culinaire et si Yuki avait les nerfs à vif ce matin. Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller au lycée, tu vas finir par être en retard. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la vaisselle, je la rangerais tout à l'heure.

- Oh, euh, bien… Merci ! Ce soir je rentrerais tôt pour vous préparer un bon dîner ! »

La jeune fille se précipita dehors, attrapant son sac au passage, pour rattraper les deux garçons qui avaient déjà pris une bonne avance. Courant sur le petit sentier de sable, la jeune fille trébuchait sur les cailloux mais ne s'arrêtait pas. Une mésange qui semblait accompagner sa course effrénée ponctuait sa respiration entrecoupée de gazouillis euphoriques. Sur le bord du chemin, des glaïeuls fleurissaient, comme autant de balises qui la guidaient vers les deux âmes en perdition qu'elle s'efforçait de rejoindre. Enfin, elle les aperçut. En quelques enjambées elle les rejoignit, le souffle court. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage. La jeune fille espérait bien réconcilier les deux garçons avant la fin de la journée…

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du prologue ! La suite sera un peu plus intéressante !**

**Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette entrée en matière, trop court, trop long ou trop rose ?**

**Et pardonnez aussi mon inexpérience, que ce soit dans la connaissance du manga (que j'essaye de respecter le plus possible) ou de la vie quotidienne au Japon (ben vi, les glaïeuls etles rouges-queue chuis pas sûre qu'on en trouve là-bas…) ! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Fruit Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Takaya**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi (bye bye les homophobes !)**

**Rating : M (quelques lemons en prévision… ;-P)**

**Couples : Kyo x Yuki et Ayame x Shigure**

_Note: Je suis désolée, ce premier chapitre a été un peu long à arriver, mais je ne suis pas beaucoup repassée par chez moi ces temps-ci, et je tenais absolument à le recorriger… Enfin, le voilà ! "

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Alors que la sonnerie stridente annonçant la pause-déjeuner retentissait dans les salles de classe, le flot bruyant et ininterrompu des élèves se déversait dans les couloirs, dirigés par leurs estomacs affamés vers la cafétéria.

Tohru et ses amies, suivies de près par les garçons, marchaient derrière le troupeau à pas plus mesurés. Les mouvements de foule n'avaient jamais rien apporté de bon aux Sôma.

La petite troupe descendait les couloirs menant au réfectoire lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Momiji et Hatsuharu. Tout en continuant à discuter, ils prirent place dans la file d'attente du self. Faisant abstraction du brouhaha ambiant, le petit groupe passa rapidement entre les rangées de tables, abreuvant de commentaires le repas du jour, composé de pommes de terre et steak haché.

Prenant place à leur table attitrée, au fond de la salle, les adolescents commencèrent leur repas avec entrain, quoique tout relatif pour certains d'entre eux.

Momiji, tout à sa joie débordante, discutait passionnément avec Tohru de leurs cours de la matinée, pourtant d'une platitude déconcertante, tandis que Kyo et Arisa polémiquaient avec emphase sur les avantages respectifs de la boxe française et américaine. Tout ce petit monde s'agitait bien inutilement sous les regards désabusés de Yuki, Hatsuharu et Saki.

C'est alors que Momiji, faisant monter le niveau sonore pourtant déjà élevé de quelques décibels supplémentaires, couvrit de sa voix haut perchée celle de ses camarades pour bien se faire entendre :

« - Hé ! Hé ! Vous voulez pas qu'on aille faire une partie de cartes après les cours ? Il fait super beau ! Et… »

Coupé court dans son élan poétique par une Arisa bien amère, Momiji comprit très vite qu'il allait sans doute devoir se faire une raison :

« - Alors là Momiji, désolée mais ce sera sans moi ! Notre allumé de prof de sport nous a imposé un entraînement intensif cet après-midi, sous prétexte que nous sommes d'une nullité affligeante ! Résultat on va passer deux heures à suer comme des bêtes à jouer avec une baballe. Moi ce soir, c'est douche dès que je suis à la maison ! Franchement, par une chaleur pareille, y a pas idée…

- Oh non ! C'est cet après midi le tournoi de basket ? J'avais complètement oublié !

- Ah là là, Tohru, vraiment, quand est-ce que tu redescendras de ton nuage ? »

Et c'est dans l'hilarité collective que les jeunes sortirent dans la cour profiter des rayons du soleil.

° ° ° ° °

Kyo courait sur le terrain de basket, surveillant le jeu des membres de son équipe. Le groupe des filles jouait sur un terrain à l'opposé du leur, mais même de là où il était il pouvait les entendre glousser et se disputer. Toujours les même qui s'éreintaient. Arisa le tuerait si elle l'entendait, mais encore heureux elle n'était pas dans sa tête.

Pestant contre un de ses défenseurs qui venait de laisser la balle passer à l'ennemi, Kyo n'eut d'autre choix que de se précipiter à l'arrière pour essayer de rattraper la bévue de son coéquipier.

Et encore une fois, à croire que le hasard se jouait de lui, tout en feintant pour essayer de s'emparer de la balle, Kyo se retrouva face au capitaine de l'équipe adverse, qui, bien sûr, n'était autre que l'irremplaçable Yuki…

Les deux garçons se fixaient droit dans les yeux, anticipant chacun des mouvements de leur vis à vis, tournant, sautant, en une danse effrénée, sans que jamais Yuki qui avait récupéré la balle n'ait la moindre ouverture…

Ce ballet glacial durait depuis déjà plus d'une minute, une éternité pour chacun des deux protagonistes, quand Kyo sut soudain qu'il perdrait cette manche. Yuki se mouvait avec de plus en plus de lenteur, accablé par la chaleur. Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait déjà son corps. Une langue mutine se faufila alors entre ses lèvres entrouvertes par son souffle haletant pour venir laper la goutte de sueur qui vacillait sur sa lèvre supérieure…

Déconnecté de la réalité pendant un dixième de seconde, Kyo ne vit pas Yuki en profiter pour le contourner sans plus de manières. Dernier obstacle avant le panier, Kyo eut beau réagir au quart de tour, Yuki marqua incontestablement ce deuxième point du match. Deux à zéro. Kyo en était vert. Et c'est donc avec une rage sans égale qu'il replongea dans la partie, qui aux vues de leur professeur ressemblait décidément de plus en plus à un champ de bataille.

Yuki regardait l'évolution du match avec satisfaction. Tout se déroulait à merveille, et, sauf cas de force majeur, l'issue du match était, pour lui, dès à présent assurée. Si ce n'était bien sûr Kyo qui venait mettre un bémol dans son équation parfaite. Enfin, de toute façon, avec un facteur variable pareil, un cyclone pourrait bien détruire le stade dans l'instant qu'il ne s'en serait même pas étonné.

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure flamboyante se démenait d'ailleurs de plus belle, enchaînant les passes risquées et pourtant habiles. Quittant sa position de stratège, Yuki se replongea très vite au cœur du jeu, mais trop tard assurément… Kyo venait avec une force peu commune de briser les dernières défenses de son équipe et déjà il s'approchait du panier…

D'une légère poussée, Kyo amorça une détente impeccable, la balle entre les mains, comme s'il espérait atteindre le soleil… Tout son corps était alors tendu en une parfaite harmonie, n'étant qu'un outil servant à prolonger sa volonté même jusqu'à son unique but, le large arceau de métal. Y précipitant la balle d'une légère pression des poignets, l'adolescent n'eut qu'à effectuer un aérien retournement pour se retrouver à terre, aussi leste et agile qu'un chat. Se redressant avec orgueil, le jeune félin n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour croiser le regard du rongeur, et lui intima sa victoire d'un pouce levé en sa direction, agrémenté d'un sourire des plus provocateurs. Et déjà, la balle était remise en jeu.

Tout à sa contemplation, Yuki n'eut ni le temps de réagir à cette provocation gratuite, ni le temps de se demander le pourquoi de la subite peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son cousin, ni le temps d'enregistrer l'apostrophe d'un de ses coéquipiers « Sôma, à toi ! », que déjà il recevait en pleine poitrine la balle lancée à sa pleine puissance. Plié en deux, il suffoquait. Incapable de se relever, incapable même de proférer une seule pensée cohérente, le jeune garçon tentait désespérément de happer une bouffée d'oxygène alors que ses poumons s'enflammaient de plus en plus…

Kyo se précipita aussitôt aux côtés de l'adolescent, une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac.

Leur professeur était déjà près de lui et essayait de calmer la crise.

« - Personne n'a de ventoline sur lui ? Bon, on doit en avoir à l'infirmerie... Allez Yuki, respire. Qui peut l'accompagner ?

- Moi monsieur, j'y vais.

- Ok les garçons, allez-y. Ça devrait aller maintenant. »

Soutenant par un bras autour de sa taille son cousin qui gardait une main crispée sur sa poitrine, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent lentement en direction de l'infirmerie.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, derrière le mur du bâtiment principal, Kyo laissa glisser son fardeau au sol en poussant un profond soupir.

« - Ah là là, Yuki, vraiment, tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour te faire remarquer, hein ! Et puis franchement, tu devrais faire un petit régime, t'es vraiment pas léger...

- Va te faire... »

Plié en deux par une nouvelle quinte de toux, Yuki fut bien en peine de finir sa phrase.

« - Baka ! »

De nouveau angoissé par l'état de santé de Yuki, Kyo essayait à présent de lui faire reprendre son souffle. Appuyant le buste de son cousin contre le mur de brique pour dégager au maximum sa poitrine, Kyo lui faisait effectuer des exercices respiratoires simples en appuyant ses mains sur ses pectoraux.

« - Allez Yuki, quoi, vraiment, c'est pas le moment, alors arrête de paniquer et respire lentement. Voilà, c'est bien... »

Peu à peu, Yuki retrouvait une respiration normale.

« - Dans ton état, il vaut mieux que tu rentres à la maison, non ? »

Yuki, bien qu'à contrecœur, confirma d'un signe de tête.

« - Bon, ben on y va, alors.

- Les cours… tu n'as pas à…

- Quoi, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser rentrer tout seul dans cet état ? Tohru me tuerait si tu faisais par ma faute une syncope sur le bord de la route. Bon, c'est sûr que sans moi, la classe va manquer d'ambiance, mais je ne vais pas non plus louper une occasion pareille de manquer les cours, hein ? Alors sois gentil et laisses toi faire, maintenant. »

° ° ° ° °

Kyo marchait le long du chemin qui traversait les terres des Sôma, portant Yuki dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'accrochait fermement à sa nuque, comme s'il craignait d'être lâché.

Il fermait les yeux et appuyait sa tête contre la poitrine de son cousin, tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer sur sa respiration encore chaotique. Mais si le chant des oiseaux et le parfum des fleurs ne l'atteignaient pas outre mesure, il est par contre des choses qui lui étaient difficiles d'ignorer. Les mains de Kyo dans son dos et sous ses genoux. La chaleur qui émanait de ce corps et détendait ses muscles crispés par le manque d'oxygène. Et le battement, le battement si puissant et régulier, si vivant, de ce cœur qu'il entendait pulser dans cette poitrine. Pour la première fois, face à son cousin Yuki se sentait bien et avait envie de se laisser aller.

Kyo s'inquiétait. Ce qui était d'ailleurs sûrement le plus alarmant. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors q'il sentait le corps de Yuki, si combatif d'habitude, se laisser aller tout doucement entre ses bras, et sa respiration, quoique plus régulière, se ralentir considérablement ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur ce petit corps à l'allure si fragile. Enfin, la maison était en vue. Kyo hâta le pas, en espérant que les battements de plus en plus affolés de son cœur n'avaient pas été remarqués…

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre ! Le second sera la suite presque directe de celui-ci. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis sur ce début ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Fruit Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Takaya**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi (bye bye les homophobes !)**

**Rating : M (quelques lemons en prévision… ;-P)**

**Couples : Kyo x Yuki et Ayame x Shigure**

_Note: Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, où Ayame fait sa première – et bruyante – apparition !

* * *

_

Hatori s'activait dans son bureau, dans une vaine tentative de mettre la main sur son stéthoscope, introuvable à cette heure. Le coup de fil de Shigure l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Les crises de Yuki n'étaient à l'accoutumée pas aussi soudaines. Le jeune homme devait être dans un état psychologique bien fragile pour s'être ainsi laissé submerger.

Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la petite pièce, faisant sursauter le jeune médecin. Avec un grognement exaspéré, ce dernier décrocha le combiné.

« - Allô ?

- Ha-chan, c'est moâââ ! Dis, dis, tu voudrais pas passer prendre un thé à la maison ? Et après on pourrait faire une dodo party ! Allez, dis oui !

- Franchement Ayame, si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps, tu ferais aussi bien d'aller te recoucher.

- Oooh ? Tu es pressé ? Je suis sûre que c'est encore la faute d'Akito ! Il nous gâche toutes nos soirées, celui-là, de toute façon ! Et…

- Bon sang, Ayame, tu vas la fermer, oui ? Parce que là, tu vois, c'est pas Akito qui est en train de clapser mais ton petit frère bien-aimé ! Alors laisse moi faire mon travail, tu veux ?

- …

- …

- QUOI ! Hatori ! Méchant ! Fallait me le dire avant ! Bon, moi je vais immédiatement chez Shigure ! Et toi… attends… ne me dis pas que t'es encore là ! Mais cours ! Vole ! Fais quelque chose ! Allez ! »

Les bips annonçant que la communication avait été coupée résonnaient déjà, tandis que Hatori restait planté au milieu de la pièce, pantelant. Ce maudit serpent n'avait décidément aucun sens commun…

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Hatori quitta la résidence des Sôma sans plus tergiverser.

° ° ° ° °

Kyo était assis à la table de la cuisine, sa tête reposant sur ses bras repliés. Les yeux grands ouverts, il contemplait la pièce sans la voir. Shigure, après avoir en vain essayé de le convaincre de retourner en classe, travaillait dans son bureau. Il pouvait entendre Ayame faire les cent pas dans le salon.

Et là haut, dans la chambre de Yuki qui lui paraissait à la fois si proche et si lointaine, Hatori auscultait son jeune cousin. Alors que les secondes s'égrenaient lentement dans la petite cuisine, la tension était de plus en plus palpable. Tous attendaient le verdict.

Soudain, un raz-de-marée sembla pénétrer dans la maison. Tohru, les cheveux en désordre et au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, se précipita dans la cuisine :

« - Kyo ! Ah ! Tu es là ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Le travail a fini plus tard que prévu ! Et comme je ne vous ai pas vu à la sortie des cours, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! Où étiez-vous passés ? »

Devant l'absence de réaction du chat, Tohru resta quelques secondes interdite. Puis, apparaissant à la porte du salon, Shigure se chargea de lui fournir quelques explications.

Dès qu'elle eut pris connaissance des derniers évènements, Tohru se transforma en une véritable boule de nerfs ambulante. Ayame et elle faisaient la paire, angoissant à grand renfort de tirades hystériques pour l'un et désespérées pour l'autre. L'apathie dans laquelle était tombé Kyo peinait à contrebalancer le sentiment d'angoisse qui régnait à présent dans la maison.

Enfin, Hatori fit son apparition dans le salon où tous s'étaient réunis, comme si un conseil de guerre s'était tout à coup révélé indispensable.

Le jeune médecin, qui semblait déjà passablement fatigué, prit la parole sans plus de détour :

« - Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Mais si vous continuez de faire un boucan pareil, je crains par contre pour son équilibre psychique. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, la crise est passée. Une bonne nuit de repos, et il sera sur pied. »

Un vent de soulagement souffla sur toute la maison. Tohru et Ayame entreprirent alors de s'auto morigéner eux-mêmes pour le raffut qu'ils avaient fait.

Hatori suivit Shigure dans son bureau pour s'entretenir avec lui des quelques détails concernant la santé du jeune rat que les "enfants" n'avaient pas à entendre.

Kyo n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis que Hatori avait terminé son rapport. Son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif. Et pourtant, dès les premiers mots prononcés par le médecin, il s'était senti soulagé d'un poids immense. Comme si son cœur s'était soudain remis à battre. Requinqué par l'énergie qui l'avait jusque-là déserté, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et apostropha Tohru :

« - Hé ! Tu crois-pas qu'il serait temps qu'on se mette au dîner ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux, ça ira plus vite, et puis on est plus nombreux que d'habitude…

- Tu as raison ! J'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça ! Et Yuki doit avoir faim maintenant !

- Oh oui alors, renchérit Ayame, qui était bien décidé à se rendre utile. Je peux même vous apprendre à faire des boulettes de riz au citron confit ! »

La petite troupe disparate s'engouffra dans la cuisine, unis par un but commun : servir au jeune malade un repas digne d'un prince pour qu'il se remette au plus vite.

° ° ° ° °

Yuki reposait sur son lit, le visage paisible. Sa peau était cependant aussi livide que les draps. Après avoir vaguement grignoté la nourriture pourtant appétissante qui lui avait été servie (et grimacé en avalant les fameuses boulettes de son frère), le garçon s'était endormi, assommé par les médicaments que lui avait prescrit Hatori.

A son chevet, une petite troupe toujours aussi hétéroclite s'était réunie. Shigure était retourné travailler et Hatori était allé se coucher, après avoir bien fait comprendre à tous que de toute manière Yuki ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain matin.

Mais les autres étaient restés, bien que la fatigue les forçait désormais à régulièrement aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour ne pas s'endormir.

Ayame ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son jeune frère, craignant qu'au cours de la nuit il n'ait besoin de son aide et qu'il ne soit pas là, comme trop souvent jusqu'à présent. Tohru culpabilisait encore de ne pas s'être renseigné auprès de leur professeur de sport sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux garçons, et était bien décidée à être présente lors du réveil de Yuki.

Kyo, quant à lui, assis à califourchon sur une chaise retournée, aurait été bien incapable de détacher son regard du visage de son cousin. Il avait prétexté tenir compagnie aux autres, mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison de sa présence. À partir du moment où il avait confié Yuki à Hatori, il n'avait plus pu contrôler les sentiments qui lui étreignaient le cœur.

Il y avait d'abord le sentiment d'impuissance, puis la culpabilité, et surtout, plus que tout, l'angoisse. La terrible angoisse qui ne vous lâche plus lorsqu'elle vous tient. Il avait longtemps cherché d'où lui venait cette peur irrationnelle, puis avait abandonné, préférant s'employer à la faire taire. Et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour cela était de rester auprès du malade.

Lentement, à mesure que les étoiles se faisaient plus brillantes, la tension retombait. La chaleur rejoignait la terre, et la vie semblait sombrer dans une lente léthargie. Le silence se faisait plus profond, comme amplifié, et par ce fait terriblement bruyant. Les grillons chantaient leur chanson millénaire, rythmant ce qui pourtant ne semblait pas en avoir besoin.

Peu à peu, Morphée envahit la chambre, gagnant lentement ceux qui lui résistaient encore. Tohru, après avoir quelque temps dodeliné de la tête, finit par s'assoupir dans son fauteuil. Ayame était allé se dégourdir les jambes, mais ne revint pas. Kyo présuma qu'il avait rencontré un canapé accueillant en cours de route, et ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Lui-même, peu à peu se sentait s'embourber dans les limbes du sommeil. Et lorsqu'il fermait pour quelques secondes les yeux, il pouvait entendre la respiration de Yuki.

C'était quelque chose de très particulier. D'abord, le jeune malade inspirait, lentement – et quelque chose montait, montait – et ensuite il expirait, encore plus lentement – et la chose redescendait, tout doucement. Yuki respirait par la bouche, comme s'il eût craint qu'en respirant par le nez il ne puisse aspirer assez d'air pour remplir ses poumons et finisse par suffoquer.

Les yeux fermés, Kyo écoutait cette respiration. Et, inconsciemment, il s'appliquait à la suivre. C'était comme un jeu, où il ne devait surtout pas faire de faux pas. Il guettait l'inspiration du rat, l'anticipait pour la prendre au même instant, puis expirait, soulagé de ne pas avoir manqué le pas. Suivant ce rythme régulier, il finit par s'endormir, rasséréné sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

° ° ° ° °

Perdu dans ses rêves, Yuki essayait en vain de leur résister. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais il détestait plus que tout se laisser aller sous l'emprise des psychotropes, même si c'était pour son bien. Alors il se démenait, cherchant le chemin qui le ramènerait vers la conscience.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité le prit par surprise. Il refréna sans trop de mal l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui, et chercha du regard sa montre sur la table de chevet. Avant de se souvenir que c'était Hatori qui l'avait déshabillé, et que l'objet de son désir pouvait donc se trouver n'importe où.

Il vit alors Tohru, assoupie dans un fauteuil. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce genre de comportement lui ressemblait bien. Il allait élever la voix pour lui conseiller d'aller se recoucher dans son lit si elle ne voulait pas attraper froid, lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Le menton posé sur ses avants-bras eux-mêmes appuyés sur le dossier de la chaise, dans un équilibre plus que précaire, Kyo dormait. Tout d'abord, Yuki ne comprit pas. Que faisait-il là ? Ce n'était pas logique. Peut-être tenait-il compagnie à Tohru ? Décidément, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Parfaitement calme lorsqu'il dormait, le visage du chat n'exprimait à cet instant plus aucun sentiment de velléité, et il s'en trouvait transformé. C'était comme une seconde nature qui s'éveillait sous les yeux de Yuki.

Yuki renonça alors à justifier son cousin et à comprendre la raison de sa présence. Car cette dernière le soulageait. Sans qu'il eût pu dire pourquoi. Et c'est enfin apaisé qu'il replongea dans un sommeil qui cette fois n'avait rien d'artificiel.

* * *

**Bon, je sais pas si on peut dire qu'on avance beaucoup, mais c'est déjà ça… " Dans le prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez si oui ou non Ayame s'est bien écroulé dans un canapé au lieu de revenir auprès de son frère…**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure**

_Note 1 : Oui, bon, je sais, j'ai du cran pour oser reparaître devant vous avec un tel retard. Mais bon, ça fait quoi ? Un mois ? Deux ? Nooon, quand même pas quand même… _

_Argh, je suis vraiment impardonnable… mais, euh, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes, suivis d'un petit passage à vide, et que voulez-vous, le temps passe vite… _

_Alors même si je l'ai mérité, ne me tuez pas, parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai presque fini d'écrire cette fic, il ne me reste plus qu'à tout taper et tout relire ! Donc la suite arrivera très très vite, et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, voici deux chapitres d'un coup ! Enjoy ! -_

_Note 2 : Alors, pour ceux qui auraient oublié, on en était au moment où Yuki, terrassé en cours de sport par une crise d'on-ne-sait-quoi, s'était enfin endormi, veillé par Tohru et Kyo. Donc là c'est la même nuit, mais du point de vue de Ayame et Shigure…

* * *

_

Seul dans son bureau, Shigure essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, exercice somme toute assez difficile compte tenu de l'état d'extrême nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait. Ces derniers temps la maison était vraiment de plus en plus agitée. Pas que ça le dérange, mais le calme et le silence indispensables à l'écriture de ses romans en pâtissaient.

Le chien poussa un profond soupir. Même s'il n'avait pas un seul instant abandonné son masque de bonne humeur devant les autres, l'état du rat l'inquiétait. Et, depuis quelque temps, Kyo non plus n'avait pas l'air très bien. Somme toute, il n'y avait que Tohru qui semblait toujours d'humeur égale.

Ce qui était logique. Mais Shigure avait espéré que la jeune génératrion serait plus résistante que ça face aux effets néfastes de la malédiction. Lui-même, avec Hatori et Ayame, n'avaient-ils pas réussi à surmonter tout cela dans leur jeunesse ? Quoique, "surmonter" était un bien grand mot quand on voyait comment se comportaient aujourd'hui encore certains d'entre eux…

Shigure repoussa avec exaspération le manuscrit sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il lui était décidément impossible de se concentrer. L'horloge accrochée en face de son bureau affichait deux heures du matin passées.

Et ces allées et venues à l'étage qui ne cessaient pas… Enfin, il ne pouvait blâmer personne, après tout lui non plus ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.

Soudain, un bruit de chute lui fit dresser l'oreille. Émergeant de la montagne de feuilles sous lesquelles croulait sa table de travail, le chien sortit de son bureau pour pénétrer dans le salon.

Affalé de tout son long, Ayame essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

« - Ayame ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis… »

Dissimulant non sans mal son fou-rire, le chien prêta au serpent une main secourable.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout Ayame ? Si tu passes une nuit blanche, tu seras exténué demain, et tu ne pourras pas passer la journée avec Yuki.

Ayame ne répondit pas. Shigure comprit alors que son regard sombre n'était pas uniquement dû au manque de sommeil.

« - Allez, viens. »

Docile, Ayame suivit Shigure dans son bureau.

« - Assied-toi. »

Le serpent prit place sur le canapé, l'air toujours aussi perdu.

Shigure s'assit à côté de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'apaiser. Le contact physique était parfois le moyen le plus rapide de faire revenir le serpent à lui.

« - Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu t'inquiètes pour Yuki ?

- …

- Ayame…

- Je sais bien que vous me mentez. Vous me faites tout le temps des cachotteries, avec Hatori. Yuki n'aurait pas dû tomber malade. Yuki… »

La voix du reptile, qui tremblait déjà dangereusement, se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Comme à chaque fois qu'Ayame était dans cet état-là, Shigure sentit quelque chose se briser en lui aussi.

Le chien attrapa le serpent par les épaules, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ayame enfouit son visage dans le cou du chien, dissimulant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Shigure lui caressait lentement le dos, tentant maladroitement de le rassurer.

« - Allons Ayame, tu sais bien que s'il y avait quelque chose de grave, je te l'aurais dit, hein ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché qui soit vraiment important. Et je ne le ferais jamais. Tu le sais ça, au moins ?

- Mmh.

- Allez, ça va aller maintenant. Mais tu dois dormir si tu ne veux pas tomber malade, d'accord ?

- NON ! »

S'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou de Shigure, ils venaient à présent de plonger en arrière, allongés l'un sur l'autre dans une position qui fit gémir les ressorts du canapé _(N/A : et pas autre chose… __XD)_.

« - P… Pardon… Mais me laisse pas tout seul… S'il te plaît… »

Ayame regardait son vis-à-vis d'un air suppliant, affichant une moue enfantine sur son beau visage.

Avec un sourire, Shigure lui répondit :

« - D'accord pour cette nuit. »

Rasséréné, Ayame reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son bienfaiteur, une esquisse de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pâles.

Shigure soupira, de contentement cette fois. Il se sentait apaisé. Les cheveux d'Ayame avaient toujours cette même odeur de fleurs fraîchement coupées. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes s'endormirent, leurs deux corps délicatement entremêlés.

* * *

**Hosannah au plus haut des cieux… Je sais, on dirait pas (en plus c'est hyper court), mais j'en ai bavé pour écrire ce chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous aura un peu fait passer vos envies de meurtre… La suite est juste après, comme promis !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure**

_Note : Et voilà la suite !_

* * *

Le soleil semblait être levé depuis quelques heures déjà quand Shigure émergea du sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge murale. Et ne put retenir une exclamation exaspérée lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était 7h30 passées.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, il essayait d'une main de rattacher la ceinture de son kimono et de l'autre de repousser Ayame qui s'accrochait à lui comme un mollusque. Un exploit qu'il n'était pas près de réussir.

Heureusement, Ayame commençait lui aussi (bien que difficilement) à émerger des bras de Morphée.

« - Bé ? Keskispass ?

- Les enfants ne se sont pas réveillés.

- … ?

- Ah oui, tu n'étais peut-être pas au courant, mais faire des études implique avoir des horaires fixes.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais alors… ils vont être en retard ! C'est terrible ! Je vais faire des crêpes !

- … »

Les monologues d'Ayame se passaient vraiment de commentaires. Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était agacé ou amusé, Shigure prit le parti de sourire et grimpa vaillament les escaliers.

Hatori fut le plus facile à réveiller. Un chaste baiser déposé sur ses lèvres et le jeune médecin était sur pieds tandis que Shigure avait lui une trace de main imprimée sur la joue droite.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre des "enfants" il fut tenté de ne pas les réveiller. Endormis, ils formaient un tableau angélique.

Tohri reprit assez vite ses esprits, et passa tout aussi vite en mode "crise d'angoisse" quand elle comprit que les cours commençaient 20 mn plus tard.

Kyo, lui, râla pour la forme, mais manqua de se prendre le chambranle de la porte en pleine figure tant son esprit était encore embrouillé par le sommeil.

Hatori resta seul à seul avec Yuki pour lui faire subir un rapide examen.

Le reste de la petite troupe était en bas, dévorant les crêpes d'Ayame. Personne n'eût le présence d'esprit de lui demander comment il était possible de préparer 30 crêpes en moins de 10 mn.

°°°°

Trois adolescents marchaient d'un pas vif sur le chemin qui menait au lycée. Le temps était au beau fixe et pourtant l'ambiance au sein du groupe était plus qu'orageuse.

Kyo, renfrogné, essayait de distancer ses camarades sans se faire remarquer. C'était sans compter sur Tohru, qui l'interpellait toutes les deux secondes pour qu'il approuve sa position.

La jeune fille, en proie à une violente crise de colère, poursuivait Yuki, impassible comme à son habitude, de terribles imprécations.

« - Mais enfin Yuki, vraiment, ce n'est pas possible, ça ! Hier tu avais pratiquement les deux pieds dans la tombe et aujourd'hui tu veux reprendre les cours ! Tu es complètement inconscient !

- Tohru, Hatori a dit que j'étais complètement rétabli et que je pouvais reprendre les cours si je le désirais.

- Ah, n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, hein ! Tu verras, quand tu seras tombé dans un coma post-traumatique irrémédiable ! Tu feras moins le fier ! Tu es malade et tu dois te reposer ! Et… oh, et puis zut, tu pourrais essayer de le convaincre toi aussi Kyo, non ! Réagis, enfin !

- Oui.

- Ah, tu vois, même Kyo est d'accord avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas…

- Tohru, s'il te plaît, tu es vraiment gentille, mais Hatori m'ademandé de ne pas me fatiguer, alors par pitié, pour une fois, _tais-toi_. »

Là-dessus, Yuki planta les deux jeunes gens pour pénétrer dans le lycée.

« - Non mais quelle tête de mule ! Vraiment, des fois, il est pire que toi Kyo !

- … »

Vexée, Tohru s'empressa de rejoindre ses amies pour pouvoir se plaindre allègrement.

Kyo resta seul, planté au milieu de la cour. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il rejoignit sa classe sans se presser. Il avait vraiment mangé trop de crêpes. Et de toute façon, il se fichait bien d'être en retard.

°°°°

Yuki soupira. Ce cours était vraiment inintéréssant. Il connaissait par cœur toutes ces notions. Cela faisait déjà 10 mn qu'il s'efforçait, sans y parvenir, de conserver un visage sérieux et concentré plus de 30 secondes.

Son regard s'échappait inévitablement vers la fenêtre. Des oiseaux, des moineaux peut-être, voletaient d'arbre en arbre dans la cour de récréation.

Son esprit était cloisonné entre deux désirs. Il y avait la peur de se faire interroger alors qu'il ne suivait pas, peur qui maintenait malgré lui son esprit en éveil, et cet autre sentiment, ce désir qui le poussait à relâcher la pression et à se laisser aller, à laisser ses pensées vagabonder quelques instants au gré de leurs envies. Ce second désir l'emportait indubitablement.

Il avait assuré à Hatori qu'il se sentait parfaitement remis, ce que le médecin avait confirmé après auscultation. Et pourtant, alors qu'il était assis là, sur cette chaise, dans cette salle de classe, Yuki se sentait terriblement faible. Mais peut-être que ça n'avait aucun rapport.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit encore embrumé par les calmants qu'Hatori l'avait forçé à prendre. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment réveillé.

Cette nuit était si confuse dans son esprit. Il s'en souvenait à peine. Mais il avait dormi comme il avait rarement aussi bien dormi de toute se vie. Les calmants, sans doute. Ou autre chose ?

Même si ses souvenirs étaient vraiment très confus, comme si ses rêves avaient un instant interféré avec la réalité, une chose était restée très claire dans son esprit.

Après l'avoir aidé à faire passer la crise après le match, après l'avoir porté dans ses bras jusqu'à la maison, après lui avoir apporté son repas avec les autres, Kyo l'avait veillé. Et plus que toutes les autres choses, c'était cette dernière qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Pourquoi ? C'était la véritable question. Depuis quand ce stupide gamin immature s'inquiétait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Excepté pour Tohru, bien sûr. Celle-là aurait bien été capable de faire fondre la banquise d'un seul sourire. Rien qu'à l'évocation de la jeune fille, Yuki sentait un peu de soleil réchauffer son cœur.

Tohru inspirait naturellement aux gens ce genre de sentiment. Mais pas Kyo. Venant de lui, c'était inconcevable. Alors pourquoi… !

°°°°

Au fond de la classe, Kyo se balançait doucement sur sa chaise, l'esprit ailleurs. Il joua un instant avec son stylo bille, le faisant rouler d'un bord à l'autre de la table, puis s'en désintéréssa. La voix monotone du professeur l'endormait. La nuit avait été courte _(N/A : et ce n'est que le première ! )_

Devant lui, la classe attentive ou faisant semblant de l'être, prenait des notes sans conviction. Tohru buvait les paroles du professeur et jettait des coups d'œil expectatifs aux notes de sa voisine de table, Arisa. La pauvre avait l'air complètement perdue.

A gauche, près des grandes fenêtres, Yuki ne faisant même pas semblant d'écouter. Kyo fronça les sourcils. Ce comportement n'était pas dans les habitudes du chouchou n°1. Et pourtant, le regard vide, il avait l'air captivé par le spectacle de ses pensées.

"Étrange", se dit Kyo. Finalement, Tohru avait peut-être raison. Il allait faire une syncope et s'en mordrait les doigts. Ce serait bien fait pour lui, tiens. Après tout, c'était de la faute de Yuki si lui se sentait si mal aujourd'hui. Il pouvait bien accuser les crêpes ou la fatigue, au fond il le savait bien. Tout était de la faute de cet imbécile.

Kyo était exténué physiquement, soit, mais pas autant qu'il l'était psychologiquement. Ces dernières 24h avaient été éprouvantes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se poser autant de questions, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se remettere en cause… et il ne voulait plus y penser du tout. Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou penser cette nuit-là faisant à présent partie du passé, et le resterait.

C'est la résolution que prit Kyo, le regard fixé sur le visage si pâle de son cousin, à l'autre bout de la classe.

°°°°

De nombreuses heures de cours s'écoulèrent, souvent indisociables les unes des autres, et la pause déjeuner arriva enfin.

Toute la petite troupe disparate des Sôma et de leurs sympathisants se rendit au réfectoire, rien ne pouvant troubler leurs habitudes bien établies.

La conversation allait bon train, et à les regarder discutailler joyeusement, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une bande d'adolescents comme les autres.

Un autre observateur averti des drames qui les avaient tous déchiré aurait cru à une mascarade. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi respirer la joie de vivre ? Même Hatsuharu prenait parfois part à la conversation.

Le malheur n'entache pas l'innocence.

Pourtant, deux adolescents d'ordinaire enjoués ne prirent pas ce jour-là part à la conversation. Le rat et le chat brillaient par leur apathie. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées, ils n'avaient même pas conscience que leur comportement risquait d'alerter leurs camarades.

Ces derniers avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de les laisser tranquilles, étant à leur égard aussi prévenants que s'ils étaient tout deux convalescents.

Alors que cette chaude journée s'étirait en longueur, deux adolescents se lancaient des regards furtifs, s'observaient, prenant conscience de leur propre présence alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de la présence de l'autre…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Promis, la suite arrive le plus vite possible ! En attendant, que vous ayez aimé, détesté, ou que vous vouliez m'insulter pour mon retard, y a qu'une seule solution, review ! (oui, je suis maso XD)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure**

_Note: Comme promis, la suite est là! C'est la même journée, mais du point de vue d'Ayame et Shigure!

* * *

_

Dans la petite cuisine chauffée par le soleil de midi, Ayame s'affairait aux fourneaux. Emincant des légumes, grillant du poisson, faisant bouillir diverses sauces, le serpent dirigeait la cuisine comme une parfaite petite ménagère.

Depuis le matin, Shigure s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Il travaillait. Ayame ne voulait pas le déranger, de peur de se faire jeter hors de la résidence.

Hatori était reparti le matin même, juste après le départ des lycéens. Il ne voulait pas parler à Akito de la crise de Yuki, mais s'il s'absentait plus longtemps cela paraîtrait suspect. Ayame soupira. Si seulement le médecin avait pu rester un peu plus longtemps…

Le serpent n'aimait pas rester seul avec Shigure. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus repartir sans avoir passé un peu de temps avec son frère, ils s'étaient à peine entrevus le matin-même.

Ayame poussa un juron silencieux. L'une de ses casseroles menacaient de déborder. Il baissa précipitemment le feu, et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien préparer comme dessert. Heureusement, Tohru remplissait régulièrement les placards, cela lui laissait un large choix d'ingrédients.

°°°°

Seul dans son bureau, Shigure s'acharnait sur son ordinateur portable. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se concentrer, ces temps-ci. Sa responsable d'édition allait le tuer. Enfin, il avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Il avait bien fait de s'enfermer dans cette pièce dès le matin. Rester seul avec Ayame n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé la nuit-même. Mais le chien ne voulait pas y penser. Rien ne devait troubler l'ordre bien établi de son quotidien, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à instaurer. Pas même _lui_. C'est ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement.

Soudain, un cri inhumain le fit sursauter, manquant de lui déchirer les tympans :

« - Àààààààà taaaaaaaaaaaable ! »

Avec résignation, et se préparant psychologiquement au pire, Shigure se rendit dans la salle à manger.

°°°°

Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, le chien et le serpent mangeaient en silence.

Ayame se sentait gêné. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de déjeuner ainsi en tête à tête avec Shigure. Il ne s'avait pas s'il devait ou non prendre la parole.

« - C'est bon ?

- Oui, délicieux. »

Ayame sourit. Il était rassuré.

« - Tu aimes toujours autant le poisson grillé, à ce que je vois.

- Tu me connais trop bien. »

Echangeant un sourire complice, les deux hommes continuèrent leur repas dans une ambiance plus détendue.

« - Au fait, pour ce soir, tu pourras dormir dans la chambre qu'occupait Hatori, elle est plus confortable.

- D'accord. »

Ils finirent rapidement leur repas, et Ayame s'empressa de tout ranger, tandis que Shigure regagnait son bureau.

Lorsqu'ils furent chacun dans des pièces séparées, tout deux poussèrent un profond soupir. Tout était décidément trop compliqué.

°°°°

Tohru, Kyo et Yuki rentrèrent du lycée en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à décliner.

Tohru faisait à elle seule la conversation, étant habituée au mutisme des deux garçons lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, et rassurée par l'état de santé de Yuki qui semblait être effectivement revenu à la normale.

La jeune fille avait demandé à Arisa (prête à tout comme à son habitude pour se faire un peu d'argent) de la remplacer à son travail. Elle s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir été là lors de la crise de Yuki.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent chez eux, la maison était silencieuse mais une joyeuse chanson populaire leur parvenait de la cuisine. Tohru ne put retenir une exclamation ravie :

« - Chouette ! Ayame a commencé à préparer le dînner ! Je vais aller l'aider !

- Bon ben moi je vais aller travailler dans ma chambre, lui répondit Yuki, bien décidé à ne pas déroger à ses bonnes habitudes à cause de la présence de son frère.

- Ouais, moi aussi, surenchérit Kyo. Et essaye de ne pas trop te faire tripoter ! lança-t-il à Tohru avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Les préjugés ont la vie dure », se dit Tohru avant de rejoindre joyeusement le serpent.

°°°°

Lorsqu'il entendit les enfants rentrer, Shigure se sentit nettement plus détendu. Retrouvant ses sourires de play-boy, il sortit de son bureau pour se servir un apéritif qu'il avait, après tout, bien mérité.

Il appela ensuite les garçons pour qu'ils mettent la table. Ils avaient tout deux l'air renfrogné mais, pour une fois, ne cassèrent aucune assiette. On entendait des éclats de rire venant de la cuisine.

Un verre de whisky à la main, bien enfoncé dans un confortable fauteuil, Shigure se sentait véritablement comme le maître de sa maison. Et cette position lui plaisait. Il soupira d'aise, et mit un disque de jazz en attendant que le dînner soit prêt.

°°°°

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue. Ayame et Shigure menaient la conversation, interrogeant Tohru sur leur journée, car les deux garçons étaient peu loquaces.

Ayame tendait bien de temps en temps des perches à son petit frère, mais celui-ci ne répondait que pas monosyllabes. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, Shigure savait bien que cela chagrinait le serpent.

La soirée s'écoula lentement, et chacun regagna sa chambre. La maison redevint rapidement silencieuse.

Shigure avait décidé ce soir-là d'aller directement se coucher. Il avait bien assez travailler pour la journée.

Mais une fois dans son lit, il ne put trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se concentrer sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire, comme si quelque chose dans l'air voulait lui signifier que cette nuit-là n'était pas une nuit faite pour dormir.

Exaspéré par cette situation, le chien finit par se résoudre à descendre chercher la bouteille de whisky qu'il venait d'entamer…

Enfin apaisé par l'alcool, c'est dans un demi-sommeil presque psychotique que ce nom franchit ses lèvres, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire :

« - Ayame… »

Avec un grognement, le chien avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky pure malt et sombra pour de bon dans le sommeil.

°°°°

A quelques cloisons de là, Ayame, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre grande ouverte, ne pouvait lui non plus trouver le sommeil.

Tout était si complexe que l'énoncé du problème lui-même lui échappait. Il y avait son frère, il y avait Shigure… et il y avait lui. Que venait-il faire là-dedans ? Avait-il sa place dans le cœur de l'un ou de l'autre ? Il en doutait. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il faire ce qui était bon pour lui ou ce qui était bon pour eux ? Et qu'est-ce qui était bon pour lui, et qu'est-ce qui était bon pour eux ?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonaient dans sa tête, et il n'avait pas de réponses, et il n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir.

Détachant son regard de la voûte céleste, il choisit comme à son habitude la solution qui était la plus simple. Et dans le cas présent, aller se coucher. Il avait l'espoir, comme le lui avait parfois murmuré à l'oreille Shigure, que "tout irait mieux demain"…

* * *

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Aimé, pas aimé ? Donnez-moi votre avis ! Promis, la suite arrive très très vite !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure**

_Note : Et voilà le chapitre 6 !_

_Un POV de Yuki et Kyo, cette fois (on change de "couple" à chaque chapitre et de POV après chaque petits ronds)._

_Donc là, en gros, c'est le récit de la même soirée mais du point de vue des jeunes.

* * *

_

Kyo se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression que le chemin qui les ramenait à la maison se rallongeait de minute en minute. Heureusement que Tohru ne cessait de parler. Il n'aurait pas supporté plus longtemps ce silence de la part de Yuki qui durait depuis le matin.

Il avait l'impression qu'un rien pourrait mettre le feu aux poudres. Lesquelles, il l'ignorait. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour être enfin un peu tranquille. Il n'avait même pas envie, comme lorsqu'il était énervé, de faire une longue ballade en pleine nature. Non, là, c'était différent.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, et s'écroula littéralement sur son lit quand il fut enfin seul dans sa chambre.

°°°°

Yuki marchait à côté de ses amis. A sa gauche, il y avait Tohru, et de l'autre côté, Kyo. Ils marchaient toujours dans cet ordre là. C'était devenu naturel. Mais là, Yuki sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'absolument pas naturel. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait gêné. Tohru parlait, et il n'arrivait pas à prendre part à la conversation, ou plutôt au monologue.

Il pensait à autre chose. A quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il avait l'impression d'être absent. Le contre-coup de sa crise, sans doute…

Yuki ne se sentit un peu rasséréné qu'une fois qu'il fût dans sa chambre, seul.

Il se mit sans conviction à ses devoirs. Il abandonna après avoir relu pour la troisième fois la même phrase de son cours sans rien y comprendre. Tant pis pour l'interrogation. Il se mit ensuite à déchiqueter méticuleusement les pages de son cahier. Il se sentait nerveux.

Il fut presque soulagé quand Shigure l'appela pour mettre la table. Mais son angoisse remonta en flèche quand il entendit Kyo maugréer contre l'esclavagisme. Il secoua la tête. Cela n'avait aucun rapport.

°°°°

Kyo ferma les yeux et appuya quelques instants son front contre le vaisselier en bois qui se trouvait dans le couloir menant de la cuisine à la salle à manger.

Se ressaisissant, il attrapa des baguettes dans un des tiroirs et s'empressa de revenir dans la salle à manger. Il termina de disposer les couverts sur la table basse en bois naturel et aquiesca distraitement à ce que lui racontait Shigure. Contrôler ses pensées l'empêchait de se préoccuper d'autre chose.

Yuki, qui revenait les bras chargés d'assiettes et de soucoupes, les lui tendit maladroitement. Lorsque Kyo les attrapa, ses doigts frôlèrent les mains de son cousin. Il ne put retenir un frisson de remonter désagréablement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Yuki avait les mains douces. Kyo se maudit à l'instant même où il eut cette pensée, mais cela ne servit à rien. Il posa brusquement les assiettes, faisant sursauter Yuki qui le regarda bizarrement avant d'aller chercher des verres. Cela ne plût pas à Kyo.

Heureusement, leurs deux cuisiniers en chef ne tardèrent pas à apporter les plats, et leur présence détendit considérablement l'atmosphère.

Le repas se déroulait calmement, et Kyo put tout à son aise déguster son repas sans avoir à prendre part à la conversation. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir énervé. Enervé contre les autres qui avaient l'air si calmes, énervé contre lui-même qui n'était même pas capable de se contrôler, et énervé contre l'_autre_, qui n'avait eu aucune réaction depuis la veille.

Il aurait voulu le frapper, pouvu qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose, pourvu qu'il dise enfin quelque chose. Depuis le matin, il avait essayé des dizaines de fois de le proovoquer en duel, n'importe quelle excuse aurait été valable, mais il n'avait pas pu.

Il avait promis à Tohru qu'il ferait des efforts, et puis Yuki était convalescent. Et Kyo ne pouvait oublier son visage tordu par la peur et la douleur lorsqu'il n'avait plus pu respirer. Ce visage l'avait effrayé.Même s'il savait qu'il était bien incapable de percer les défenses de Yuki, il ne tenait pas à revoir ce visage. Il voulait le faire réagir, mais en aucun cas le faire souffrir…

Il voulait juste… que tout redevienne comme avant. Et pourtant, rien avait changé, n'est-ce pas ?

°°°°

Assis en tailleur, Yuki mangeait ce qui était dans son assiette avec application, veillant à ne laisser aucun grain de riz. Chacun de ses gestes était mesuré, et ainsi il était sûr de ne pas commettre d'impair.

Le repas était délicieux, Ayame racontait des histoires drôles, tout allait pour le mieux. C'est ce qu'il ne cessait de se répeter. Alors pourquoi cette impression désagréable que quelque chose n'allait pas ne le quittait-elle pas ?

En face de lui, un garçon roux avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Yuki ne le regardait pas, mais il pouvait l'aperçevoir du coin de l'œil. Son comportement était étrange. Depuis le matin, il ne l'avait pas défié une seule fois. Yuki avait attendu cet affrontement, mais il n'était pas venu.

Et si son honneur n'avait pas été en jeu, il l'aurait défié, là, maintenant, au milieu du repas, et il lui aurait montré qu'il était peut-être souffrant mais toujours plus fort que lui. Car c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas attaqué. Il l'avait secouru, il l'avait même veillé. Alors maintenant il devait avoir pitié de lui. Il devait le mépriser.

Yuki avait mal lorsqu'il pensait ces choses-là, et cela le mettait en rage. Alors il s'efforçait de manger chaque grain de riz qui restait dans son assiette.

°°°°

Allongé sur son lit, dans le noir, Kyo n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait l'obscurité.

Il y avait trop de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Alors comment aurait-il pu le comprendre, _lui _? Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Il n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul but : vaincre le rat. Et aujourd'hui encore, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour y parvenir. On dit qu'il faut connaître son ennemi mieux que soit-même. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il se posait ces questions là.

Qui était le rat ? C'était Yuki, le petit garçon angélique que tout le monde adorait, même Akito, alors que lui était rejeté par tous. Voilà ce qu'était le rat, et voilà ce que lui-même était. C'était simple. Et il prenait tout juste conscience qu'en vérité ça ne l'était pas.

Lui n'avait vécu que pour défaire Yuki. Et Yuki, pourquoi avait-il vécu ? Avait-il seulement des rêves ? Kyo ne l'avait jamis entendu en parler, et cela le troublait. Ils avaient vécu ensemble un certain temps, pourtant. Et il le connaissait si peu.

Alors qu'il fixait ainsi l'obscurité, Kyo avait l'impression que l'image de Yuki qu'il avait jusqu'alors dans la tête s'effaçait peu à peu, remplacée par une autre, plus réelle, et plus effrayante.

Car il ne connaissait pas ce Yuki-là, et ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait appris à détester. Alors, qui était-il donc, et pourquoi le troublait-il à ce point ?

°°°°

Bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, Yuki feuilletait distraitement un livre. Le sommeil l'avait déserté. "Sale traître", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Jetant avec rage son livre au pied de son lit, le jeune rat s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures. C'était une de ces nuits où il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le someil avant une heure avancée. Le souvenir de l'agréable nuit qu'il avait passée la veille était déjà loin.

Et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kyo. Cela l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Le chat l'avait toujours laissé indifférent, et, depuis sa crise, cela avait changé. Yuki se sentait blessé. Blessé par la haine qu'il savait que le chat avait pour lui. C'était bien la première fois. Il s'était cru immunisé contre la haine. Mais c'était tout le contraire.

A ce moment-là, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras. Que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et le berce tout doucement, comme l'aurait fait une mère. Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Yuki ferma douloureusement les yeux et serra les dents, mais deux larmes perlèrent tout de même sous ses cils.

Et l'image de Kyo quand il le regardait dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire…Il ne voulait pas que cela ait un lien, et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues…

* * *

**Pauvre Yuki, martyrisé par l'Amour… XD. Enfin bon, au moins on avance un peu, vous trouvez pas ? **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure**

_Note : Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Attention, les choses se compliquent drôlement entre notre chien et notre serpent préférés !

* * *

_

Shigure était allongé dans un transat devant la maison, les yeux mi-clos. Cette fois c'était certain, sa responsable d'édition allait les tuer tous les deux, mais qu'importe, il avait décidé de prendre un jour de repos. C'était parfois bien agréable d'être son propre patron… Et puis de toute façon, une forte migraine (vaincue à grand renfort d'aspirines) l'avait empêché le matin-même de se mettre au travail.

Shigure se laissait donc aller à une douce quiétude, se laissant envahir par le parfum des fleurs. Les enfants étaient au lycée, et quelque part dans la maison Ayame s'activait pour préparer le déjeuner. Ils avaient décidé de le prendre dans le jardin. C'était tellement plus agréable.

Le chien avait décidé que ce n'était pas une journée où il se préoccuperait de ses soucis. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader.

°°°°

Ayame termina de mettre le couvert sur la petite table en fer forgé et apporta les plats sans plus attendre.

Shigure avait l'air détendu, et cela le mettait lui aussi de bonne humeur.

« - Et voilà !

- Ça m'a l'air délicieux.

- Tu ferais mieux de goûter avant de dire ce genre de choses…

- Hum, tu as raison.

- Au fait, je pense rentrer demain dans l'après-midi.

- C'est noté. »

Les deux amis devisèrent ainsi toute la durée du repas, alors que le soleil montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.

°°°°

Immobile devant l'évier, Ayame laissait l'eau couler sur la vaisselle sans réagir. A cause de la chaleur, Shigure s'était réfugié dans le petit salon pour se détendre.

Et soudain, Ayame en eut assez de jouer la ménagère. Ce n'étai tpas ce qu'il voulait. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées de la nuit refirent soudain surface, et il recommença à se sentir mal.

D'une main tremblante, il coupa l'eau, puis se rendit dans le petit salon. Shigure était assis sur le canapé, et feuilletait le journal du jour.

Ayame s'assit en face de lui, soudain gêné. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était venu, il n'aurait pas dû…

La voix chaude et sucrée de Shigure lui fit reprendre ses esprits :

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ayame releva craintivement les yeux vers lui. Le regard tendre et consolateur de Shigure les lui fit rapidement baisser.

« - Je… Je me demandais…

- Dis-moi.

- Yuki. Il m'a à peine adressé la parole hier soir. En fait, il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole…alors…

- Hé, Ayamé, c'est bon, calme-toi. Tu le connais, non ? Il est comme ça. A moi non plus, tu sais, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Allez, viens-là. »

Attirant le serpent à lui, il le serra dans ses bras avec une attitude presque maternelle, sa détresse le faisant bien trop souffrir pour qu'il puisse y rester insensible.

« - Je sais, mais… je suis son frère… et pourtant il ne me parle pas. Je sais qu'il n'a aucune estime pour moi, et tu vois, il a raison, parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été un grand frère pour lui, mais…

- Ayame, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu as été son grand frère autant que tu l'as pu, souvent égoïste, soit, mais comme l'aurait été n'importe quel adolescent de 16 ans. Yuki a cherché en toi le réconfort qu'il n'a pas pu trouver chez votre mère, et même si tu l'avais voulu de toutes tes forces, tu étais si jeune que tu n'aurais pas été capable de le lui donner. Ne t'accuses pas à tort. Et tu as tout fait pour rattraper le temps perdu. C'est lui qui est encore trop faible pour t'ouvrir son cœur. Laisse-lui le temps. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, et il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de toutes ces choses. Et il aura aussi besoin de ta présence, même s'il ne le montre pas.

- Alors… tu crois qu'il m'aime un peu ?

- Je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup. »

Méditant ces paroles, le serpent se laissa aller contre la poitrine, si large, du chien. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

« - Et toi, Shigure ?

- … ?

- Et toi, tu m'aimes ? »

Le chien prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Ayame… Tu devrais arrêter de penser au passé, maintenant. Tout ça, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Tu le sais, non ? Hatori et moi t'avons aimé. Tu nous a aimé. On s'est bien amusés, tous les trois, c'est vrai. Mais Hatori est tombé amoureux et tout ça a été fini. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que ça allait durer toute la vie, hein ? On a tous fait des rencontres sympas, depuis, et tu devrais passer à autre chose, non ? Tu sais, toi et Hatori vous resterez toujours mes meilleurs amis. Ça ne changera pas.

- Oui.

- Allez, essaye de te détendre. Moi je vais aller m'allonger un peu. C'est qu'il fait une de ces chaleurs, aujourd'hui ! »

°°°°

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, Ayame s'accrochait des deux mains au lavabo. Il fixait son visage dans le miroir sans le voir. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il se laissa soudain glisser à terre, vidé de toute énergie.

Appuyant sa tête contre la cuvette des WC, il ferma ses paupières douloureuses. Il ne devait surtout pas craquer. Mais il n'avait pensé que ce serait si dur.

Comment avait-il seulement _pu_ prononcer ces mots si durs avec autant de conviction ? Est-ce que les nuits d'amour qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, quand Hatori n'était pas là, n'avaient aucune signification ? Les serments qu'il lui avait fait n'avaient donc aucune valeur ?

Lorsque Hatori était parti, c'était Shigure qui n'avait pas voulu continuer. Pas lui. Et il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi.

Après ça, Shigure était sorti avec tout un tas de filles, et lui était resté tout seul. C'était injuste. Lui n'avait rencontré que des hommes brutaux et sans cervelle qui l'avaient laissé tomber les uns après les autres. Et il ne pouvait jamais parler de ces hommes de passage à ses soi-disant meilleurs amis. Hatori était trop obnubilé par la douce Kana, et après l'avoir perdue il n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de leurs vies amoureuses respectives, tandis que Shigure réfutait complètement son homosexualité. Il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Pour lui, ce n'était donc qu'une petite amourette comme les autres…

Et puis l'affaire concernant son petit frère avait refait surface. Oh, bien, sûr, Akito avait tout étouffé, mais _eux_ savaient.

Assis à même le carrelage glacial, Ayame remuait ces pensées, ressassant sans cesse ce passé qui était le sien même si il faisait tout pour l'oublier. Il avait mal, et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : attendre que ça passe…

°°°°

Seul dans sa chambre, Shigure était assis sur le bord de son lit. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts entrelacés appuyant sur sa nuque à lui en faire mal, le chien essayait à tout prix de contrôler cet esprit qui lui échappait. C'était douloureux… Douloureux au point qu'il croyait qu'il allait en devenir fou. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, et lui il croyait mourir.

Il ne voulait pas ça… Il n'avait jamais voulu ça.Mais ce n'était _pas_ possible. Pourquoi ne le comprenait-il pas ! Le front sur ses genoux, les yeux clos, le chien se répétait inlassablement ces mots : "Ce n'est pas possible…".

Et sur ses joues, des larmes coulaient, un flot de larmes qui ne tarissait pas. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré… C'était même la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait quitté…

* * *

**Hé ben c'est pas joyeux… Oui, je sais, c'est de ma faute, mais bon, ça m'empêche pas d'être triste pour eux ! (et pourquoi c'est toujours les pauvres uke qui se prennent tout dans la gueule ? Nous vivons dans un monde injuste…ToT)**


	9. CHapitre 8

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure**

_Note : Déjà le chapitre 8 ! Comme le temps passe vite ! Attention, les choses s'accélèrent…_

* * *

Yuki fit disparaître dans la poubelle les derniers reliefs du repas. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, et monta se coucher.

Toute la journée, il avait dû supporter le silence de Kyo. Et maintenant, Ayame et Shigure se faisaient apparemment eux aussi la tête. Il avait cru comprendre qu'Ayame repartait le lendemain. Ce n'était pas comme si la présence de son frère l'enchantait particulièrement, mais il avait commencé à s'y habituer.

Il avait l'impression que les relations entre les personnes qui vivaient sous ce toît se dégradaient d'heure en heure. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien. Après tout, rien ne les reliait les uns aux autres excepté leurs liens familiaux. Et quelle famille…

Il tournait à présent en rond dans sa chambre, désœuvré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'empêcher de penser. Car c'était ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais il savait une chose, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments qui avaient envahi son cœur.

A présent énervé de ne pas trouver de solution, car il préférait se laisser aller à la colère qu'au désespoir, le rat sortit sans un bruit de la maison.

A pas furtifs, il marchait sous le clair de lune en direction de son jardin secret. Il ne s'en était pas beaucoup occupé, ces temps-ci.

Rasséréné de se retrouver enfin en territoire connu, il entreprit vaillament de désherber ses plants de poireau. Ça ferait les pieds à Kyo.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Yuki s'acharnait à déterrer un pied de pissenlit. Il n'y arrivait pas. Si seulement ses mains pouvaient cesser de trembler.

Et Yuki se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu la partie. C'est toujours une seconde trop tard qu'on se rend compte que, justement, il est trop tard. Le barrage qui retenait jusque là ses sentiments venait de céder.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Yuki pleurait, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et il pleurait sur lui-même qui était si pitoyable.

Il n'avait jamais rien voulu. Il n'avait jamais voulu ces sentiments, ces peurs et ces doutes. Il n'avait jamais voulu cette vie. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Et pourquoi avait-il aussi fallu que ça tombe sur _lui _?

°°°°

Le chat marchait de long en large dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression que le temps était à l'orage. Que quelque chose allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Et que c'était bien sûr lui qui allait tout se prendre dans la gueule.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste brusque, et sauta. Retombant sans bruit sur ses quatres pattes, il enfonca ses mains dans les poches de son sweat et marcha d'un pas leste en direction de la forêt. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

Le ciel était déjà d'un noir d'encre. Quelques étoiles apparaissaient ici et là. Kyo marchait lentement, savourant le calme nocturne. Les grillons qui se trouvaient sur son chemin chantaient de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il s'approchait d'eux, puis se taisaient brusquement. Des chauves-souris volaient au-dessus de lui, et quelque part une chouette hululuait lugubrement. Les arbres formaient comme un rempart protecteur tout autour de lui. Il se fichait bien de se perdre. Il se sentait chez lui.

Si seulement ces pensées exaspérantes pouvaient cesser de tourner dans sa tête… Mais quoique'il fasse, il en venait toujours à penser à _lui_. Que faisait-il, en ce moment-même ? Est-ce qu'il dormait déjà ? Kyo se souvenait encore dans les moindres détails de son visage si paisible quand il était endormi…

Mais il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Il ne le devait surtout pas…

Il déboucha soudain hors de la forêt. Surpris, il regarda tout autour de lui. Il avait marché droit devant lui, sans réfléchir, et s'était très vite éloigné des sentiers qu'il empruntait habituellement. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la forêt. Il ignorait qu'elle donnait directement sur une large plaine.

Et là, juste devant lui, il y avait un grand espace cultivé. Un potager. Kyo fronça les sourcils. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu cultiver leurs terres sans permission ? Puis, le jour se fit dans son esprit. C'était le potager de Yuki. Celui dont il parlait si souvent avec Tohru et Shigure. C'était de là qu'il ramenait tous ces légumes.

Il ignorait qu'il était si près de la maison. Enfin, après tout, c'était plutôt logique. Il commenca à marcher lentement entre les semis. Il reconnut quelques plantes. Là, des salades, et là, il en était presque sûr, des plants de tomate. Le rat avait même planté des fleurs tout autour de son domaine. Kyo sourit. C'était bien lui, ça.

Soudain, il s'arrêta de net. Son sourire se transforma très vite en masque d'incompréhension. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Là, à quelques mètres à peine, il y avait une petite forme recroquevillée. Ses cheveux argentés brillaient faiblement sous le clair de lune. Yuki. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il aurait dû être à la maison.

Et surtout… pourquoi son corps était-il secoué de sanglots ? Il pleurait ? Il pleurait… Souffrait-il ? Kyo ne voulait pas le savoir. Cela était déjà bien assez douloureux. Il fixait la petite forme devant lui, si faible, si fragile, et il avait envie de hurler.

C'était absolument indescriptible… comme si quelqu'un avait pris son cœur en tenaille et serrait, de plus en plus fort… C'était insupportable. Devant lui, c'était Yuki qui semblait brisé. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que c'était son âme à lui qui se déchirait peu à peu.

Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Lorsqu' enfin son corps se mit en branle, il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qui bougeait. Son esprit était ailleurs, enfermé dans un carcan de douleur.

Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui marchait à présent tout doucement vers Yuki. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il voulait juste… que cela cesse.

Kyo s'agenouilla, ou plutôt se laissa tomber à genoux. Son cœur battait bien trop fort. Il ne savait pas si Yuki l'avait entendu. D'un geste maladroit, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Et il serra. Du plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

°°°°

Yuki avait l'impression de chuter, encore et encore. Ses larmes coulaient, et sa douleur ne cessait pourtant d'augmenter d'intensité.

Et soudain, il le sentit. Des bras qui l'entouraient. Et qui le serrait de plus en plus fort. Même s'il fut surpris, il n'eut pas peur. Il sentit que ces bras qui le serraient n'étaient pas une menace, ils étaient bien trop tendre pour ça.

Aveuglé par les larmes, aveuglé par la douleur, il se retourna lentement. Ses gestes étaient saccadés. Et son cœur fit soudain un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était _lui_. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais ça ne faisait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien _lui_.

Et ses yeux d'ordinaire si pleins de hargne le regardaient à présent avec une flamme qui exprimait un tout autre sentiment… mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas encore. Celui qui le tenait toujours aussi fermement dans ses bras prit alors la parole, mais sa voix était faible, si faible qu'on aurait dit un murmure :

« - Yuki… S'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais ne pleure pas… S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas…

- …

- Yuki… »

Le chat le serrait à présent tout contre lui, et Yuki enfouit son visage dans son cou, ne sachant s'il devait le repousser ou profiter de cette illusion sans doute éphemère.

Il se frotta les yeux avec un geste un peu brusque et se mit à dévisager le chat.

« - Kyo… c'est toi ?

- Ben… Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Yuki baissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. C'était vraiment trop… surréaliste.

Kyo sentait son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Yuki avait vraiment l'air si faible… Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, c'était lui normalement le plus faible des deux.

« - Yuki… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

- Ce… Ce n'est rien…

- Les gens ne pleurent pas sans raison, tu sais.

- Je… »

Yuki fixa Kyo dans les yeux, qui soutint tant bien que mal son regard si déroutant. Et soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, les yeux du rat se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Son visage se tordant en une grimace de douleur, il éclata en sanglots.

Kyo en aurait pleuré. Il serra à nouveau Yuki contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment consoler pareil chagrin ? Il ne voulait pas que Yuki souffre, il voulait que Yuki soit heureux, il voulait que Yuki l'ai…

Kyo prit le visage de son cousin entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. Tout doucement, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« - Ne sois plus triste. »

Kyo ne réfléchit pas. Il ne fit pas ce qu'il devait faire, il fit ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se pencha, lentement, pour ne pas effrayer son cousin, et posa ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de Yuki.

Yuki ne comprit pas tout d'abord ce que Kyo était en train de faire. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Les lèvres de Kyo sur les siennes étaient douces et fermes. Il n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement.

N'étant plus maître ni de ses actions ni de ses sentiments, il laissa échapper un sourd gémissement et entrouvrit doucement les lèvres.

Kyo sentait Yuki se laisser aller dans ses bras et ressera sa prise sur le corps de son cousin. Lorsque celui entrouvrit ses lèvres, il y glissa la langue, désireux d'en goûter chaque parcelle.

Puisqu'il devrait forcément regretter ce qu'il était en train de faire dans un futur trop proche, autant en profiter pleinement.

Le rat et le chat se perdaient dans leur baiser, baignés par la clarté lunaire, oubliant le monde qui les entourait pour ne plus penser qu'au leur. Un monde qu'ils étaient en train de se créer et où l'avenir dont ils rêvaient avait une chance d'exister.

Séparant enfin leurs deux bouches, ils restèrent quelques instants appuyés l'un contre l'autre, le souffle haletant.

Yuki se laissa ensuite aller dans les bras de Kyo, vidé de toute énergie. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Et il s'en fichait bien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait lui-même. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que ces bras si puissants le lâchent.

Kyo se sentait perdu. Et alors que son cousin se blottissait un peu plus contre lui, il se dit qu'il n'avait finalement plus vraiment envie de retrouver son chemin…

Yuki se sentit soudain soulevé de terre. Etonné, il s'accrocha au cou du chat, se laissant porter dans cette position qu'il commencait à bien connaître.

« - Kyo… Qu'est-ce que…

- Chut… On rentre à la maison. Tu vas finir par attraper froid. »

Encore une fois, la légereté du rat étonna Kyo. Il reprit lentement le chemin de la maison, serrant contre son cœur son précieux fardeau.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la demeure de Shigure, Yuki sommnolait. Kyo ne voulut pas le réveiller et le porta dans sa chambre. Il allongea le rat dans son lit, le couvrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Puis, il s'agenouilla au chevet de son cousin, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau si pâle. Avec un soupir, il se releva, s'apprêtant à retourner dans sa chambre.

C'est alors que Yuki, ouvrant des yeux suppliants, l'attrapa par la manche de son sweat.

« - Reste. S'il te plaît. »

Kyo n'eut pas le courage de refuser…

* * *

**Ouf, un long chapitre de terminé ! Et quelle fin… à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer… ? Vous allez sans doute être surpris… Allez, je ne suis pas cruelle (je sais, on dirait pas), la suite est juste derrière ! **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure**

_Note : Et voilà la suite……_

* * *

« - Reste. S'il te plaît. »

Kyo s'assit sans un mot sur le bord du lit. Yuki détourna rapidement les yeux. Il donnait l'impression d'être tellement fragile…

« - Tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer, hein ?

- N… Non. »

Mais le regard encore perdu de Yuki exprimait tout le contraire.

« - Kyo…

- Oui ?

- Prends-moi dans tes bras. »

Kyo s'adossa aux oreillers et passa maladroitement un bras autour des épaules de Yuki. Celui-ci s'y lova avec un léger soupir.

« - Dis… Tout à l'heure… Pourquoi m'as-tu… enfin…

- Eh bien, euh, parce que je… je ne sais pas…

- Je… Je ne suis pas homo.

- Tant mieux. Moi non plus.

- Baka ! »

Yuki essayait d'avoir l'air faché, mais un sourire éclairait son visage. Il souriait comme un enfant. Kyo se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser.

« - Kyo ! Ne fais pas ce genre de choses !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est… c'est gênant.

- Mais c'est agréable, non ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Tu vois, tu viens de le reconnaître, tu aimes bien ça.

- Peut-être. Mais Kyo, nous sommes des garçons ! Nous sommes cousins ! Ce… ce n'est pas bien !

- Regarde Ayame et Shigure, eux aussi ils sont cousins, et personnes ne leur reproche quoique ce soit.

- Beûrk, je peux vraiment pas imaginer Shigure fricoter avec mon crétin de frère !

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça… mais bon. Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi des choses qui font du bien seraient mal. L'amour, ça n'a rien de mal.

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais ne dit pas des choses gênantes.

- D'accord. »

Yuki frissona et Kyo les recouvrit tous deux de la couverture. Yuki ne lui dit pas que c'était ses mains sur son corps qui le faisaient frissonner.

Kyo serra Yuki contre lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peau et des cheveux de son cousin tout contre lui. Et c'était bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il ne voulait pas perdre cela.

« - Yuki… Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure. »

Kyo sentit son cousin se raidir contre lui.

« - Parce que j'étais triste.

- Quelqu'un t'avais fait du mal ?

- Non. Je… je suis souvent triste la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si, ce n'est pas ça. Je… je n'aime pas parler de moi.

- Excuse-moi, tu as raison, je n'ai pas à m'immiscer comme ça dans ta vie. Mais je voudrais comprendre. Parce que moi j'ai mal quand je te vois souffrir. Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être en parler. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi juste si je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu sois heureux.

- Si tu restes avec moi, tout ira bien.

- Alors c'est promis. Je reste. »

Les deux garçons se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, dans la rassurante semi-obscurité de la chambre. La clarté de la lune les baignait d'un doux clair-obscur. Kyo se laissa peu à peu somnoler.

« - Kyo, tu dors ?

- Mmh… non, non.

- Si je pleurais tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je n'arrivais plus à espérer.

- Tu n'arrivais plus à… ?

- Non. Souvent quand il fait sombre, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus d'avenir.

- Mais tu sais que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais quand j'étais enfant, mon seul but a longtemps été de rester en vie, en espérant que quelque chose finisse par arriver. Et aujourd'hui je suis en vie, et j'ai bon espoir de le rester. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Pas grand-chose, au fond.

- Non, c'est faux, ça change tout ! Ton avenir t'appartient, après tout.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore à ces foutaises. Rien ne nous appartient. Ni notre avenir, ni quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Yuki… Je ne sais pas par quoi tu as pu passer, mais tu fais erreur. Tu t'appartiens à toi-même. Sinon, à qui appartiendrais-tu ?

- Nous lui appartenons tous. Même toi, le chat, tu lui appartiens. Tu ne l'a quand même pas oublié. Nous sommes son sang.

- Tu parles d'Akito ?

- Qui d'autre.

- Yuki… Même si je ne le connais pas personellement, je sais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais… tu ne lui appartient pas. Pas plus que moi. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le chef que…

- Si je suis venu vivre ici, c'était surtout pour le fuir. Mais ça ne change rien. Il suffirait qu'il claque des doigts pour que je revienne ramper à ses pieds. Je suis faible. Faible et pitoyable.

- Yuki, tu te trompes… Moi je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi… Et je suis sûr que les autres non plus.

- Alors s'il ne me méprisaient pas, comment expliques-tu que pas un n'ai levé le petit doigt pour moi ? Ils m'ont tous laissé croupir comme si j'étais un animal. Akito faisait de moi ce qu'il voulait. Et tout le monde s'en foutait. A chaque fois qu'il me faisait mal je hurlais du plus fort que je pouvais en espérant que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. Mais personne n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter. Il ont attendu huit mois pour se bouger. C'est Hatori qui m'a fait sortir. Mais tu sais, quand on a dix ans, c'est long huit mois. Alors ne parles pas de ce dont tu ne sais rien.

- Je… je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. J'ai l'impression que tu me présente tes condoléances. Mais je suis pas encore mort.

- S'il te plaît, excuse moi, si j'avais su…

- Si tu avais su, quoi ? Si tu avais su, tu ne m'aurais jamais traité comme ton égal. Alors encore heureux que tu n'ai jamais rien su.

- Pardon.

- C'est bon. C'est pas de ta faute après tout. Enfin si, un peu quand même. C'est vrai, quoi, si t'avais pas été aussi bizarre, j'aurais pas craqué.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est toi qui étais bizarre, depuis ta crise ! Je dis pas que d'habitude t'as l'air normal, mais franchement après t'étais grave…

- N'importe quoi…

- Au fait, c'était quoi ta crise ? Hatori, il se la joue hyper intelligent, mais quand il s'agit d'expliquer il est vraiment naze.

- Ben c'est surtout que c'est des données confidentielles de mon dossier médical qu'il a pas le droit de révéler, mais bon… enfin, de toute façon à toi je vais pas te le cacher : depuis que je suis tout petit, je souffre de déficience cardiaque, à quoi s'est ajouté après mon séjour chez Akito une insuffisance respiratoire.

- Ah… mais c'est grave alors ?

- Bof, pas tellement. J'ai juste deux fois plus de risques que toi de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cinquante balais et fumer un paquet de clopes pourrait me tuer.

- Ça craint…

- Pas plus qu'autre chose.

- Ouais… »

Kyo soupira et décontracta un peu les muscles de sa nuque. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tendu. Yuki se laissa à nouveau aller dans les bras de son cousin. Il ne savait toujourd pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir, mais se confier ainsi lui avait fait un bien fou. Ils sentaient tous deux le sommeil les envahir peu à peu.

Yuki se mit alors à chuchoter sa dernière confidence à l'oreille de Kyo :

« - Kyo… je crois que je t'aime…

- C'est pas grave… Moi aussi… »

°°°°

Un oiseau matinal sifflait joyeusement lorsque la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil-matin résonna dans la chambre de Yuki. Kyo, ébouriffé et mal-réveillé, grommelait tandis que Yuki tâtonnait pour éteindre son réveil.

« - Mais pourquoi tu le met aussi tôt !

- Ben parce que je finis toujours par me rendormir…

- Tous tarés, dans c'te maison… Hé, mais te rendors pas !

- Mais-euuuh…

- Ah zut, faut que je me grouille, moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Baka, Tohru se lève toujours la première, à ton avis elle va penser quoi si elle me voit sortir de ta chambre ?

- …

- Exactement. Bon, j'y vais. »

Avec un sourire coquin, Kyo ne put s'empêcher de voler un nouveau baiser à Yuki avant de filer vers sa chambre à pas feutrés.

La journée promettait d'être éprouvante pour tous les deux…

* * *

**Et voilà… j'ai peur de votre verdict… C'est pas hyper long et il s'est rien passé… mais bon, à par ça c'était pas trop nul, n'est-ce pas ? (non, finalement, ne répondez pas à cette question réthorique…. ToT)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure**

_Note : Et voilà le nouveau chap ! C'est le récit du lendemain de la folle nuit de Kyo et Yuki, avec les POV succesifs de Shigure et Ayame et de Kyo et Yuki…

* * *

_

« - Alors tu repars aujourd'hui ?

- Hé oui Yuki, qu'est-ce que tu veux, même les meilleures choses ont une fin ! Ah, comme tu vas me manquer…

- Ouais ben t'en fais pas trop, c'est pas réciproque.

- Comme tu es cruel…

- Bon, les garçons, dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard !

- C'est bon Tohru, on arrive. »

Le départ des lycéens ce matin-là fut un peu précipité.

Ayame soupira et prit résolument le chemin de sa chambre pour faire ses valises. Shigure, assit sur le canapé du salon, l'apostropha durement :

« - Alors tu pars ? »

Sans se retourner, Ayame lui répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme :

« - Oui.

- C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- En partie.

- Je crois que tu devrais rester un peu plus longtemps. Mine peut très bien s'occuper de la boutique toute seule. Et Yuki a besoin de toi.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je m'arrangerais pour voir Yuki ailleurs qu'ici. Excuse-moi, mais je dois aller faire mes bagages. »

Sans un mot de plus, Ayame monta à l'étage. Lorsqsu'il arriva enfin dans sa chambre, sa lèvre inférieure était violette d'avoir été mordue trop fort.

En bas, Shigure n'avait pas bougé d'un millilètre. Il fixait le vide devant lui. Qui lui rappelait étrangement le vide de son existence.

°°°°

Ayame jeta un rapide regard à sa chambre. Toutes ses affaires étaient bien rangées dans ses deux valises. Résigné, il descendit l'escalier d'un pas vigoureux. Il ne devait pas faiblir. Shigure était encore dans le salon. Il passa sans un mot devant lui. Sans lui dire au revoir.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron, Shigure l'arrêta :

« - Attends ! »

Le chien lui attrapa le bras. Ayame ferma les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende les choses si difficiles ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si je t'ai blessé, excuse-moi. Mais ne pars pas.

- Shigure, ce n'est pas le moment. Je dois vraiment y aller, là.

- S'il te plaît…

- S'il te plaît quoi ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, alors n'en rajoute pas !

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Pas comme ça. »

Shigure attrapa violemment le serpent par la nuque et l'attira à lui. Ayame se raidit dans ses bras mais Shigure ne voyait plus que ses lèvres, si roses, et il en força le barrage sans aucune pudeur.

Ayame le repoussa de toute ses forces et lui asséna une claque sonore sur chaque joue.

« - Shigure ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

- Mais je…

- Tais-toi. J'en ai assez de tes mensonges. Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes de faire des promesses si tu sais que tu ne les tiendras pas. »

Sans un mot de plus, Ayame rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, ses deux valises à la main, et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Avec un soupir, Shigure retourna dans son bureau, prenant au passage la bouteille de whisky presque vide. Il avait besoin de s'embrouiller les idées. Il sentait bien qu'il avait fait une connerie, mais Ayame restait, et c'était finalement le plus important pour lui.

°°°°

Kyo s'ennuyait à mourir. La journée s'étirait en longueur, et les profs étaient toujours aussi nuls.

Mais là c'était encore pire. C'était la récréation, tout le monde discutait comme si de rien n'était, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Et Yuki était là, juste en face de lui, avec ce sourire idiot sur sa bouille d'ange… il allait devenir fou.

Si seulement le temps pouvait passer un peu plus vite, même un tout petit peu… Sinon il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer plus longtemps la comédie. Il voulait lui parler, il voulait ne pas avoir peur de ce qui se passerait s'il croisait son regard…

Mais c'était trop dangereux… Il avait d'ailleurs quelques heures plus tôt fait une horrible gaffe. Heureusement personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, Yuki avait trébuché. Et lui, comme un imbécile, il s'était précipité pour l'empêcher de tomber. Yuki lui avait jeté un de ces regards…

Alors à présent il s'efforçait de paraître "naturel". C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Heureusement, la cloche sonnait la fin de la récréation. Plus que quelques heures de cours…

°°°°

Yuki remplissais sans enthousiasme le questionnaire distribué par leur professeur de mathématiques. Un QCM. Il avait comme d'habitude fini un quart d'heure avant les autres. C'était d'un ennui…

Machinalement, il se mit à griffoner en marge de ses calculs. Mais il ratura ses croquis avec rage lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il avait dessiné des têtes de chat. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit même ne devait surtout pas interférer avec ses habitudes.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un l'apprenait… Ayame et Shigure seraient sans doute ravis, depuis le temps qu'ils prônaient leur propre anti-conformisme. Tohru serait sans doute gênée, mais heureuse qu'ils ne se disputent plus. Arisa et Saki s'en ficheraient sans doute.

Mais les autres ? Personne ne cautionnerait ce genre de relation, que ce soit des membres de leur famille ou des personnes extérieures. Yuki lui-même trouvait cela… immoral.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ? Même s'il jugulait ses sentiments, ils étaient là, et devraient bien faire surface un jour ou l'autre. Alors, quel autre choix avaient-ils que de se cacher ?

°°°°

Kyo et Yuki marchaient sur le chemin qui les ramenait chez eux. Les cours s'étaient enfin terminés, et Tohru avait repris son travail du soir. L'un des deux irait la chercher plus tard.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas très bien ce qu'ils devaient se dire. Alors, sans un mot, Kyo prit la main de Yuki dans la sienne.

« - Kyo… Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…

- Il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure-ci.

- … »

Sans s'arrêter de marcher, Yuki se pencha vers Kyo et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce fut au tour du chat de rougir.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la maison, ils se lâchèrent précipitemment la main. Ils avaient failli oublier.

Shigure ne travaillait pas, et lisait un roman d'amour dans le salon. Kyo monta à l'étage. Il préférait ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que Yuki…

Ce dernier resta en-bas encore quelques instants.

« - Alors, Ayame est parti ?

- Non, il boude. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

- …

- Je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Je vois pas pourquoi.

- Tu es son frère.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Je crois que si.

- … »

Sans rien ajouter, Yuki monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

« - Shigure, si tu viens pour t'excuser, ben tu peux retourner d'où tu viens !

- C'est Yuki. »

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ayame tout frétillant :

« - Yukiiiiiii ! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Entre ! »

Yuki entra sans rien dire et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Son frère prit place en face de lui.

« - Alors finalement tu pars pas ?

- Non, j'ai changé mes plans.

- Et pourquoi tu t'es enfermé là ?

- Shigure me tape sur le système.

- Franchement, à votre âge, vous pourriez arrêter de vous disputer.

- Tu sais Yuki, les histoires de grandes personnes, c'est très compliqué…

- Je vois pas la rapport.

- C'est vrai, y en a aucun.

- Alors arrête de me parler comme à un gosse.

- Huhu, c'est vrai que tu es un grand garçon…

- T'es grave.

- Je sais.

- Bon quoiqu'il en soit, c'est lourd quand vous vous faites la gueule avec Shigure, alors ce

soir faites au moins semblant que tout va bien, ok ?

- Yuki, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- Ah oui ?

- C'est vrai quoi, tu n'y connais pas grand-chose en histoires amoureuses… Soit dit en passant, je pourrais te présenter quelques personnes très bien…

- Ne détourne pas la conversation.

- Alors, dis-moi, tu les préfères comment ?

- Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ! Et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

- Yukiiii ! Et tu ne me l'avais même pas dit ! Petit cachottier ! Dis-moi, est-ce que je connais cette délicate personne ?

- Délicate n'est pas vraiment le mot… Oh, et puis zut, oublie ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ?

- Aha, dans tes rêves. Allez, dis-moi tout.

- Jamais.

- Allez…

- Nooon !

- Blonde, brune ?

- D'accord, t'as gagné : roux ! T'es content !

- …

- …

- Nooooooooooooooooon ?

- Et si. Faut croire que c'est de famille.

- Mais… roux… Tu veux dire… _lui_ ?

- Oui.

- Kyaaah, tu es bien le digne frère de ton frère ! C'est trooop !

- Bon ça va, t'excite pas. Allez, maintenant que je t'ai remonté le moral, tu vas te réconcilier avec Shigure et faire des gentils sourires à tout le monde. Moi j'y vais, faut que j'aille chercher Tohru. T'as qu'à préparer le dînner en attendant.

- Vi vi.

- Et vire moi ce sourire idiot !

- Viiiii. »

Tout en grommelant des malédictions, Yuki descendit les escaliers. Kyo était déjà en bas.

« - Je vais chercher Tohru.

- Eh, mais j'avais dit que c'était moi qui y allais !

- Alors allez-y tous les deux. »

Les garçons sortirent sans plus tergiverser. Le rôle de médiateur que s'était assigné Shigure avait parfois du bon.

Le chat et le rat marchaient d'un pas rapide. Ils étaient presque en retard.

« - Je suis désolé, mais Ayame a réussit à me faire avouer que… enfin il sait, quoi.

- Ah… et il a prit ça comment ?

- Très bien.

- Bon ben ça va alors. »

Kyo sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son cousin.

« - Kyo !

- Il fait nuit… »

Riant comme des gamins, ils coururent jusqu'à l'immeuble où travaillit Tohru.

Lorsque celle-ci sortit enfin et qu'elle les trouva tous les deux à l'attendre, elle se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… mais elle était loin d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle avait déjà gagné…

* * *

**Whahou, c'était long… je sais pas si ça vous a plu, mais je me suis bien éclatée à écrire la conversation entre Yuki et Ayame… ce mec (mais est-ce vraiment un mec ?), c'est une mine d'or pour fanfiqueurs dépravés !**

**Et autant vous le dire tout de suite, la suite va être très très… non finalement je vous le dit pas ! Mais vous avez sans doute compris… ;-P**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure

* * *

**

**AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe entre deux garçons, donc si cela vous choque ne lisez pas ce qui suit.**

* * *

_Note : Et voilà donc la suite tant attendue… (lol)_

_Après avoir longtemps hésité, j'ai décidé que cette scène entre Kyo et Yuki serait un lime et non un lemon. Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont que 16 ans et que pour une première fois un lemon ça me paraît un peu hard._

_Donc certains seront peut-être déçus, mais pour ceux-là Ayame et Shigure rattraperont un peu le coup au chapitre suivant !

* * *

_

« - Bon appétit tout le monde ! »

Après ces quelques politesses d'usage, tous se jetèrent avec entrain sur le repas. Kyo et Yuki, même s'ils évitaient encore de se parler, étaient enfin sortis de leur mutisme, et Shigure et Ayame étaient redevenus aussi pervers qu'à l'accoutumée. En voyant ça Tohru elle-même était plus volubile et un immense sourire ne quitta pas son visage de la soirée.

« - Et maintenant, le dessert : une mousse au chocolat ! C'est Ayame qui en a eut l'idée ! J'espère que tu aimes ça, Kyo ?

- Ouais, j'adore ! »

Tous dégustèrent la mousse avec délice, lorsque soudain les yeux d'Ayame (qui dissimulait non sans mal son fou rire depuis quelque temps) se mirent à briller d'un étrange éclat...

« - Dites-moi les garçons... Saviez-vous que le chocolat était réputé pour ses puissantes vertus aphrodisiaques ?

- ...

- ...

- Je m'en doutais... »

Shigure regardait Ayame d'un air surpris, tandis que Tohru n'avait rien saisi des sous-entendus douteux d'Ayame. Les garçons, eux, avaient l'air gênés mais résistèrent malgré tout à l'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire lubrique. Ils espéraient que ce dernier sous-entendu se fondrait dans la masse des perversités qu'il avait proférées au cours de la soirée.

La soirée s'étirait en longueur, et tout en débarrassant la table, Kyo et Yuki ne manquaient pas de jeter des regards meurtriers à Ayame, qui signifiaient sans aucun doute "Si tu le dis je te crève de la vraie-mort-qui-tue..."

Mais Ayame sut tenir sa langue, et il ne tarda pas à monter se coucher. Après avoir aussi longtemps affiché un visage heureux qui exprimait tous le contraire de son déchirement intérieur, il avait besoin de se laisser un peu aller.

Les garçons montèrent eux aussi à l'étage peu après. Ils osèrent à peine s'effleurer avant de regagner leurs chambres respectives.

°°°°

Kyo regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre le ciel déjà sombre avec nostalgie. Il se sentait apaisé depuis que Yuki s'était confié à lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir. Qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir ?

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il son vœu le plus cher serait de passer le restant de ses jours avec un garçon, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur sa sexualité. Il s'était dit que puisque être hétéro semblait être normal, alors c'est qu'il devait être hétéro.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de ça qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'amitié pour Kagura ? Elle aurait d'ailleurs sûrement le cœur brisé, quand il lui dirait… Mais Kyo savait qu'au fond d'elle-même la jeune fille avait compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être autre chose que des amis d'enfance. Elle voulait juste entretenir quelque temps encore cette illusion.

Kyo soupira. Il se sentait à nouveau perdu. Mais cette fois-ci il avait un point de repère : l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Yuki.

Le chat décida de prendre un peu l'air. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il sortit sans faire de bruit de sa chambre et monta sur le toit. S'asseyant sur les tuiles rugueuses, il put enfin se laisser aller à de plus douces considérations tout en contemplant la voie lactée…

°°°°

Yuki tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Ou plutôt, il tournait en rond tout court. L'avenir lui semblait si sombre… Sa seule certitude c'est qu'il voulait être avec Kyo.

Mais pour le reste ? On ne peut pas vivre uniquement d'amour et d'eau fraîche… Yuki avait peur. Il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient s'en sortir tout seuls.

A partir du moment où Shigure l'avait recueilli chez lui, il s'était uniquement concentré sur ses études, oubliant tout le reste. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il pensait qu'il aurait bien le temps de s'en occuper plus tard. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était gagner son "indépendance". Ne plus appartenir à ce monstre…

Yuki commençait à se sentir mal. Il n'aimait pas y repenser. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Kyo, il avait eu un mal fou à occulter les images qui apparaissaient par flashs dans son esprit.

Il avait envie que Kyo le serre dans ses bras… Si seulement la morale n'existait pas. S'il allait retrouver une fille au plein milieu de la nuit on le traiterait de dépravé, alors un garçon…

Mais il avait besoin de sa présence… Il ne supportait plus de ne pouvoir faire plus que de l'effleurer. Il sortit le plus discrètement de sa chambre et se mit à la recherche de son cousin…

°°°°

Kyo se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Yuki marchait maladroitement sur les tuiles inégales.

« - Je t'ai trouvé !

- Tu me cherchais ?

- Oui. J'ignorais que tu venais ici la nuit. J'ai compris quand j'ai vu l'échelle descendue. »

Yuki s'assit à côté de Kyo.

« - La vue est vraiment magnifique.

- C'est pour ça que j'aime venir ici la nuit. En plus en cette période de l'année le ciel est toujours dégagé. C'est comme si on pouvait voir toute l'infinité des étoiles… »

Kyo passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Yuki.

« - Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non… J'avais envie de te voir…

- Moi aussi… »

Yuki tourna son visage vers son cousin et cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Kyo, il se sentit rougir. C'était si intime… Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit noire.

« - Mm… »

Séparant leurs deux bouches, les deux garçons encore haletants se regardaient, les yeux fiévreux.

« - Yuki… Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi…

- Alors restons ensemble pour toujours…

- Tu le veux ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est possible. »

Kyo se tourna vers la voûte céleste.

« - Regarde les. Elles brillent pour l'éternité dans nos cœurs. Quand je les regarde, j'ai l'impression que tout est possible…

- … comme si le monde nous appartenait…

- Exactement. »

Yuki passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son cousin, l'attira à lui un peu plus encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, se cherchant et se retrouvant avec la même joie. Il aurait voulu que ce baiser ne cesse jamais…

Kyo sentait sa chaleur corporelle augmenter sensiblement à mesure que Yuki approfondissait leur baiser. C'était tellement bon… Il attrapa Yuki par les reins, se serrant contre lui du plus qu'il le pouvait.

Retenant un gémissement, Yuki se sentit défaillir et s'allongea contre les tuiles. Kyo se mit au dessus de lui et délaissa ses lèvres pour mordiller sa jugulaire, embrassant son cou si blanc. Ce soir, Kyo en avait envie plus que jamais... Il voulait tout connaître de son adorable rongeur...

« - Mmm… Kyo… »

Yuki passa ses mains sous le sweat de Kyo. Il voulait caresser sa peau, il voulait le sentir… s'enivrer de lui jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même… Il voulait que son cousin lui fasse l'amour, là, sur ce toit, et que ça dure toujours...

Kyo, ne pouvant se retenir face aux signaux silencieux que lui envoyait Yuki, enleva son sweat et son tee-shirt et se mit à déboutonner la chemise de Yuki, couvrant de baisers la peau qu'il découvrait… Yuki laissait aller ses mains sur le corps de son amant, étreignant sa nuque, ses épaules et la cambrure de ses reins…

Kyo couvrit de baisers les clavicules de son cousin, traçant des arabesques impossibles du bout de la langue sur son torse imberbe, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il suçota comme des bonbons...

Yuki ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir, et il gémissait son plaisir, encore et encore, les mains crispées sur les épaules du chat... Ces gémissements rendaient Kyo fou, haletant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étreindre toujours plus fort le corps de son cousin...

Yuki commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon, mais ce que lui faisait Kyo était si bon qu'il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes... Il aurait pu en être gêné s'il n'avait pas senti Kyo contre sa cuisse qui était dans le même état que lui...

Kyo n'en pouvait plus... Il brûlait de sentir Yuki nu contre lui... Ses mains descendirent, encore, sur l'abdomen de Yuki qui se raidit sous cette caresse, encore, jusqu'à son jeans dont il entreprit de défaire le bouton...

« - Kyo... a... attends... »

Le chat s'arrêta, et releva la tête, soudainement plein d'attentions.

« - Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si, mais je... je... s'il te plaît... est-ce qu'on peut ne pas aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je n'aurais rien fait sans t'avoir demandé ton avis. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal.

- Merci... »

Avec un sourire, Kyo embrassa à nouveau Yuki, lui faisant ressentir au plus profond de lui-même toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Rassuré, Yuki se laissa à nouveau aller, s'abandonnant entièrement aux caresses de son cousin... Ce dernier reprit son exploration là où il l'avait laissée, et débarrassa Yuki de son jeans. Le tissu de son caleçon en coton blanc était plus que tendu, et Yuki, rougissant, dissimula des deux mains son excitation.

« - Ne te cache pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle s'il n'y a que moi...

- D'accord. »

Kyo se releva, posant un genou de chaque côté du corps de son cousin. Il commença alors lentement à défaire les boutons de son baggy, fixant Yuki droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard du pantalon de Yuki, et de la bosse qu'on apercevait en dessous, frissonnant à chaque "clic" que faisaient les boutons-pression...

Kyo fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses avant de s'en débarrassa. La langueur avec laquelle ses gestes étaient réalisés excitait de plus en plus Yuki dont le souffle commença à se saccader lorsque Kyo se pencha sur lui pour le lui voler une énième fois par ses baisers...

Les deux garçons se perdaient dans une étreinte qui les consumait... Leurs deux érections se touchaient à travers leurs sous-vêtements, encore et encore, leur arrachant des gémissements...

Bien malgré lui, ou peut-être pas, Yuki se mit à onduler sous Kyo, relevant ses reins pour pouvoir le toucher au plus près... Lorsqu'il introduisit ses mains sous le boxer de Kyo, celui-ci crut perdre la tête. Les mains de Yuki touchant la peau si sensible à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les mains de Yuki l'effleurant en des endroits qu'il n'oserait même pas nommer...

Et il sentait Yuki grossir de plus en plus sous lui à mesure qu'il le caressait... Il faufila alors une main sous le sous-vêtement de Yuki, n'osant pas encore le toucher...

Le rat gémit, et les mouvements de sa main dans le boxer de Kyo se firent incohérents, le touchant plus brutalement. Ce fut au tour du chat de gémir, et dans son océan de plaisir, il n'eut plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait et prit en main le membre érigé de son amant, le caressant de long en large, encore plus excité de le sentir frémir sous ses doigts...

Yuki retint difficilement un cri, et Kyo eut peur de l'avoir blessé.

« - P... Pardon...

- Non... Aaah... Embrasse-moi... »

Sans plus se faire prier, Kyo embrassa son cousin de toute la force de sa passion, se frottant à lui encore et encore, ne sachant plus distinguer son plaisir de celui de son cousin...

Le chat et le rat étaient là, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, baignés par la douce clarté lunaire. Et à les regarder se faire ainsi l'amour, on eut put croire qu'effectivement le monde n'existait plus.

Les joues et les lèvres rougies par le plaisir, leurs corps pâles tremblant, ils se tenaient tout deux frémissants au bord de la jouissance.

« - Yuki... Je vais... Je vais...

- Moi aussi... Kyo... Aaah... »

Laissant déborder son plaisir quelques secondes après Yuki, Kyo se laissa durement retomber sur le toit en tuiles aux côtés de son amant.

Léchant avec application ses doigts souillés du plaisir de son bien-aimé, il tourna son visage vers lui pour le voir pousser un soupir de contentement.

Yuki ne tarda pas à venir à nouveau se réfugier dans les bras de Kyo, se laissant aller avec lui à une douce félicité.

« - Le ciel est vraiment superbe, Kyo... Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tant cet endroit...

- Oui... A ton avis, il y a combien d'étoiles ? Sûrement des millions...

- Et même plus que ça... Il y en a sûrement autant que de nuits que je voudrais passer avec toi...

- Et c'est moi qui dis des choses gênantes... »

Tous deux pouffèrent doucement, en paix avec l'univers tout entier.

Yuki se mit alors à frissonner.

« - Il fait froid, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Tu devrais au moins remettre ta chemise.

- Et tu la vois quelque part ?

- ...

-...

- Euh... Je l'avais balancée par là-bas, non ?

- J'en sais rien, moi !

- Ben merde alors... Je pensais pas que ça volait si loin que ça, moi, les fringues... »

Yuki se mit alors à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La tête qu'affichait Kyo, complètement déconfit, était vraiment impayable.

« - Mais quoi-euh ? C'est pas drôle !

- Pfffff...

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que deux mecs à poil sur un toit, c'est peut paraître comique. Mais c'est pas une raison pour te foutre de ma gueule !

- Pfff... Kyo...

- Quoi ? »

Incapable de maîtriser son fou rire, Yuki prit le partit de se jeter sur les lèvres de Kyo. Un bon moyen pour les faire taire tout les deux. Lorsque enfin leurs deux bouches se séparèrent, ils étaient calmés.

« - Il commence vraiment à faire froid, là.

- Oui.

- En plus si t'attrapes un rhume ça peut être grave, non ?

- La dernière fois j'ai passé un mois à l'hosto.

- Mais faut qu'on rentre tout de suite alors ! On n'aurait jamais dû rester aussi longtemps sur ce toit !

- Mais non, c'est bon...

- Allez, viens, on va se mettre au chaud. »

Attrapant Yuki par la main, Kyo le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

« - Tu reste ?

- D'accord. »

Les deux garçons se couchèrent dans le lit de Yuki, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers et caresses, puis finirent par s'endormir, alors qu'à l'est (1)le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà...

* * *

**(1)J'ai un doute là...le Japon c'est le pays du soleil levant, mais le soleil se lève toujours à l'est, non ? **

**Enfin bon, voilà, ce chapitre est bouclé... et franchement, j'ai peur de vos réactions... par pitié, ne me laissez pas dans le doute, et dites moi si ce lime était aussi pourri que j'en ai l'impression... (je suis nulle pour ce genre de scènes...)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo et Yuki et Ayame et Shigure**

AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe entre deux hommes, donc si cela vous choque ne lisez pas ce qui suit.

_Note : Et voila donc le fameux chapitre d'Ayame et Shigure... Avec du retard, en plus... argh._

Enfermé dans son bureau, Shigure regardait d'un œil morne sa bouteille de whisky désormais vide. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Comme quand ils étaient jeunes...

Ayame était si beau... et il l'était toujours. Quand il le voyait, le chien n'avait qu'une envie : lui accrocher autour du cou un écriteau "propriété exclusive de Shigure Sôma". Mais il ne le ferait pas.

Hatori, lui, avait su affronter Akito pour l'amour de Kana. Et même s'il avait perdu sa belle, l'hippocampe n'avait jamais dérogé à la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était dès le début assigné. Il avait su conserver son honneur. Mais lui était bien incapable de prendre ses responsabilités.

Shigure soupira. Il savait au fond de lui ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait laisser parler son cœur. Mais cela lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il écrivait des romans à l'eau de rose. Il avait toujours été trop sentimental. Et c'est pour cacher cette faiblesse qu'il se la jouait play-boy, comme s'il se fichait bien de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui du moment qu'elle était mignonne.

Mais c'était faux. Il avait toujours cherché le "grand amour". Et toujours su du plus profond de son cœur, de cet endroit si secret qu'il avait mis sous clé, qu'il l'avait déjà trouvé.

Passablement déprimé, il se leva pour aller voir dans la cuisine s'il trouvait une autre bouteille d'alcool.

°°°°

Ayame, assis sur le bord de son lit, n'avait même pas la force de se déshabiller. Il aurait dû partir. Il le savait. Mais ce baiser... Et puis la confidence de Yuki. Les garçons auraient peut-être besoin de se confier à un adulte, même s'ils ne le considéraient pas comme tel.

Ayame était de plus en plus perdu. Il allait sûrement devoir rester encore un peu. Mais comment ferait-il avec Shigure ? Il prétextait lui faire la tête, mais c'était bien plus que ça. Le chien l'avait délibérément repoussé. Et avait ensuite essayé de le séduire pour qu'il reste.

Que devait-il comprendre ? Avec Shigure, il n'était jamais sûr de rien.

Soupirant, le serpent se releva et décida de descendre pour chercher un verre d'eau. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas dormir.

°°°°

Lorsque Shigure voulut entrer dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta net au seuil de la porte. Ayame était là, un verre d'eau à la main.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, et Shigure, gêné, décida de prendre la parole devant le mutisme du serpent.

« - Heu... Tu ne dors pas ?

- Toi non plus.

- ...

- ...

- Ayame, tu ne crois qu'on pourrait arrêter de se faire la gueule, maintenant ? C'est vraiment puéril comme comportement.

- N'en rajoute pas, d'accord ? Si je reste, c'est uniquement pour Yuki.

- Je crois qu'on devrait s'expliquer.

- Tu as pourtant été assez clair la dernière fois.

- Je sais, mais, s'il te plaît... On ne va pas passer la nuit à discuter debout dans la cuisine ?

- Qui t'as parlé de discuter ? Je vais me coucher. »

Ayame essaya de sortir de la cuisine, mais Shigure l'attrapa par la manche de son kimono.

« - Lâche-moi.

- On doit vraiment s'expliquer.

- ...

- Viens. »

Sans autre forme de procès, Shigure entraîna le serpent dans son sillage jusqu'à son bureau dont il ferma brutalement la porte.

« - Assied-toi s'il te plaît. »

Ayame obéit, toujours aussi impassible, alors qu'au même moment régnait dans son esprit un véritable chaos.

« - J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es aussi froid avec moi depuis que nous avons eu cette conversation l'autre jour.

- ...

- Ayame...

- Je crois que c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question : pourquoi lors de notre conversation de l'autre jour as-tu été si froid avec moi ?

- ...

- Alors que ce matin tu m'embrassais si passionnément ?

- ...

- Et bien, répond !

- Ayame, je... »

Shigure se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il appuya son front brûlant contre le verre froid de la vitre, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait il ne serait plus à ce point acculé...

Ayame, à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Mais il avait besoin de réponses. Il s'approcha de Shigure :

« - Excuse-moi.

- Non, c'est moi. Je suis un imbécile.

- Ça c'est pas nouveau. »

Le chien esquissa un sourire et s'assit sur le canapé. Le serpent le rejoignit. Shigure, affichant un sourire amer, lui demanda avec brusquerie :

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Le serpent lui répondit doucement :

« - Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de toi.

- …

- Shigure, ce n'est pas très compliqué tu sais.

- Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour moi si.

- Regarde-moi… »

Le chien s'exécuta avec mauvaise volonté, son cœur se contractant douloureusement alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui si confiant du serpent.

« - Et maintenant dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

Ce qu'il ressentait ? Shigure se demanda tout d'abord si Ayame n'était en train de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien ressentir devant la seule personne qu'on a jamais aimée ? Mais le serpent était terriblement sérieux.

« - Je…

- Dire ce que tu ressens ne t'engage à rien. »

Le chien soupira.

- Les sentiments que j'éprouve quand je te regarde sont… doux… et agréables… mais je ne peux pas les nommer.

- …

- Comme… un rayon de soleil.

- …

- Quand je te regarde… J'ai envie de te toucher…

- Vas-y… »

Shigure approcha une main tremblant du visage d'Ayame, effleurant sa peau si pâle et si douce. Le serpent essayait de rester impassible, mais il se sentait comme électrifié à ce contact, et ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus chaotiques.

« - Je… Je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer…

- Et tu ne le peux pas ?

- Non…

- Shigure… Si nous ne faisions pas partie des douze… Si j'étais une femme… Pourrais-tu m'aimer ?

- Oui… Mais…

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire abstraction de tout cela ? Aimes-moi ou oublie-moi, mais ne me laisse pas dans le doute. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

- Pardonne-moi… Je… »

Ayame s'efforçait de regarder Shigure droit dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas être faible devant lui. Le chien, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux d'un vert si troublant du serpent, reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

« - Ayame. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Parce que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. »

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Ayame, qui souriait malgré lui.

« - Alors… Où est le problème ?

- Il n'y en a pas… je t'aime… »

C'était maintenant Shigure qui souriait, émerveillé par la simplicité des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Avec tendresse, le chien prit son serpent dans ses bras.

Puis il se pencha vers Ayame, dont le cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, et fit ce qu'il brûlait de faire depuis si longtemps : l'embrasser.

Alors que Shigure augmentait graduellement l'intensité de leur baiser, mordillant et léchant sans retenue les lèvres du serpent, celui-ci se sentit faiblir dans ses bras.

« - Shigure... Mmmh...

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Noooon... »

Lorsque enfin Shigure estima qu'Ayame avait mérité le droit de reprendre son souffle, il délaissa sa bouche et le laissa appuyer sa tête sur son épaule où elle s'était déjà si souvent reposée.

« - Au fait Ayame... j'y pense...

- Mmh ?

- C'était quoi cette histoire de chocolat au dîner ?

- Euh... de chocolat, tu dis ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien... c'est que... je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.

- C'est un secret ?

- Vi.

- C'est quelque chose de grave ?

- Non, pas vraiment... enfin un peu quand même.

- Allez, dis-moi.

- Ben... C'est Yuki et Kyo...

- Ils ont fait une connerie ?

- T'as pas remarqué qu'ils étaient un peu bizarre ces temps-ci ?

- Ils se tapent moins dessus.

- Ils sortent ensemble.

- Tu me charries, là ?

- Hé non.

- J'hallucine.

- Hé non.

- Mais...

- Hé oui.

- Comment on va faire ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Si Akito apprend que quelqu'un a touché à ce qui lui appartient, ce sera un bain de sang.

- Mon frère ne lui appartient pas.

- Je sais. Mais il va falloir à tout prix lui dissimuler leur relation.

- Ils ont fait leur choix. Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Mais ils l'ont fait.

- C'est vrai. Et puis avec Hatori ont sera trois à les soutenir. Ça devrait aller...

- Oui... »

Ayame tourna son pâle visage vers Shigure. Il avait encore les lèvres rouges de leur baiser.

« - Shigure…

- …

- Embrasse-moi encore…

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… »

Shigure attrapa Ayame par les hanches et reprit possession de ses lèvres, assoiffé de ce corps qu'il désirait en dehors de toute mesure. Ayame passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son homme, déjà à moitié assis sur ses genoux, et se colla à lui encore plus, le souffle haletant.

Leurs bouches ne se séparaient, le temps d'un halètement, que pour se retrouver l'instant d'après dans une nouvelle danse effrénée, alors que leurs langues se caressaient, se goûtant l'une l'autre avec délices, retrouvant une saveur qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait pu oublier.

Ayame ne put retenir un gémissement, sentant son désir s'éveiller lentement mais sûrement, alors qu'il savait que contre lui Shigure était déjà dur.

Le serpent se sépara du chien, le souffle saccadé, et prit le visage de l'écrivain entre ses mains. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux tout le désir qu'il avait pour lui.

« - Ayame... »

Shigure se savait incapable de résister face à ce corps si désirable... Il délassa la ceinture du kimono d'Ayame. L'ample vêtement tomba sur ses avant-bras, révélant un corps pratiquement nu. Le serpent ne portait qu'un minuscule caleçon en coton blanc.

Le brun déglutit, tandis que les joues d'Ayame se coloraient d'une jolie teinte de rouge. Pour masquer sa gêne, le serpent reprit avec fougue les lèvres de son aimé.

Shigure serrait entre ses bras ce corps à demi nu, ses mains caressaient cette peau si douce et il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Le chien allongea son serpent sur le velours rouge du canapé.

Délaissant avec regret la bouche du reptile, il entreprit de déposer d'aériens baisers le long de sa clavicule, mordillant sa peau jusqu'à faire apparaître de légères marques rouges. Ayame gémissait avec délices, agrippant les cheveux de Shigure. Puis ses mains descendirent, glissant sous le kimono de son amant, caressant cette peau qu'il avait si souvent fait frissonner.

Shigure se débarrassa de ses habits à la diable, comme s'ils lui brûlaient la peau, et entreprit de déposséder Ayame de son dernier vêtement.

Les deux hommes étaient à présent à nus, passionnément enlacés. Ayame reprit l'exploration du corps qu'il aimait là où il l'avait laissée, parcourant de ses doigts de fée chaque millimètre de peau offerte à lui. Il embrassait sans retenue le corps de son amant, taquinant et mordillant ses deux pointes de chair roses.

Le chien se laissait faire, retenant ses gémissements, mais trahi par sa respiration de plus en plus rauque. Lorsque le serpent entreprit de vérifier si les zones érogènes qu'il connaissait si bien étaient toujours à leur place et d'explorer la partie inférieure de son corps, Shigure ne put retenir une exclamation.

Ayame léchait à présent l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, là où il savait que la peau était encore plus douce qu'ailleurs, et il sentit qu'il était tendu.

« - Détends-toi. »

Sans plus de sommations, il prit son membre en main, exerçant tout du long de plus ou moins fortes pressions.

Shigure s'accrocha au velours du canapé, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure.

« - Ayame... Attends...

- Un problème mon amour ?

- Si tu continues, je vais...

- Comme tu voudras... »

Le serpent cessa aussitôt ses flatteries, abandonnant à son désir exacerbé un Shigure encore tremblant. Le chien, partagé entre l'envie d'étrangler Ayame pour son manque de considération et de le prendre dans l'instant, choisit de l'attraper par les épaules et de le serrer tout contre lui. Leurs deux érections se frottaient douloureusement.

« - Shi... ?

- Je t'aime, Ayame.

- ... »

Pour le coup, ce fut le serpent qui se retrouva dans une situation embarrassante lorsqu'il sentit son désir croître de manière éloquente.

Le chien allongea à nouveau son serpent et lui cala un coussin sous les reins. Il l'embrassa, longtemps, avant de descendre une main vers son entrejambe. Il introduit un doigt en lui, puis deux. Ayame ne disait rien, mais ses mains sur la nuque de Shigure se crispèrent. Le chien l'embrassa à nouveau, et entama des mouvements de ciseau.

Peu à peu, Ayame se détendit. Il retrouvait des sensations qu'aucun autre n'avait su lui faire ressentir. Seul Shigure était à ce point attentionné avec lui.

Le chien retira ses doigts et attrapa deux préservatifs dans la poche de son kimono étendu sur le sol.

« - Me dis pas que t'en as toujours sur toi !

- Faut bien entretenir son image...

- Mais bien sûr... »

Avec un sourire, Shigure déchira l'emballage des condoms et entreprit de les protéger tous les deux. Ayame verrouilla ses jambes autour des hanches du chien. A cet instant, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Leurs souffles se mêlaient pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Shigure pénétra lentement Ayame, le ménageant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le serpent ferma les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la douloureuse présence. D'habitude, la première rentrée lui donnait toujours la nausée. Mais jamais avec Shigure. Lui se souciait toujours de son bien-être.

Le chien commença à bouger, lentement, s'introduisant un peu plus encore. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. C'était tellement bon... Il pénétra en lui encore plus loin, et Ayame cria.

« - Pardon...

- Ça... ça va... »

Shigure embrassa son amant avec passion, et bougea un peu. Ayame gémit, lui murmurant à l'oreille de na pas s'arrêter là, de venir encore... Le chien bougea à nouveau, plus vite, plus fort, et les gémissements d'Ayame reprirent de plus belle.

Shigure, le souffle erratique, ne se lassait pas d'aller et venir dans ce corps qu'il aimait du plus profond de son être, qu'il voulait posséder pour l'éternité. Il embrassa le serpent, encore et encore, emprisonnant ses gémissements dans sa bouche. Les longues mèches d'Ayame se collaient sur son corps en sueur, et il y avait cette odeur, cette odeur si intimement lui, dont Shigure ne pouvait se passer...

Ayame enfonçait ses ongles dans les épaules de Shigure, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Il ne contrôlait plus ni son corps ni son désir, et se laissant complètement emporter par cette vague qui le submergeait. Dans cette pièce baignée par la clarté lunaire, il regardait son amant lui faire l'amour, à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Shigure était beau, il était un tout. Et Ayame en faisait partie.

« - Je... vais venir... »

Shigure ne savait plus si c'était lui ou Ayame qui avait prononcé cette phrase, mais dans un dernier sursaut de plaisir il se laissa aller dans le corps de son amant. Celui-ci le suivit de près, avec un dernier cri de jouissance.

Le chien se retira du corps de son aimé et se laissa tomber contre lui, haletant. Ayame leur retira à tous deux leurs préservatifs avant de revenir se blottir dans les bras de l'écrivain.

« - Shigure... Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi, Ayame. Moi aussi. »

Les yeux mi-clos, Shigure se laissait tout doucement aller au sommeil, alors que dehors le jour se levait. Alors qu'il serrait dans ses bras celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il espéra secrètement que le temps s'arrête à cet instant précis. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il attrapa son kimono et en recouvrit Ayame pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid.

Le serpent regardait son aimé sombrer tout doucement dans le sommeil. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait mérité ce bonheur, mais il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout, et se laissa lui aussi aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Dans cette odeur de sueur et d'amour, il se sentait bien, et ne voulait pour rien au monde que cela s'arrête.

**Et ben c'était long... J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que moi il m'a fallu trois jours rien que pour les foutre à poil ! lol. **

**Enfin bon, je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant, et je vous annonce d'ore et déjà que le prochain chapitre raconteras le réveil de tout ce joli monde... je sens que ça va être folklo.**

**Je tiens juste à faire une petite remarque : j'ai remarqué que dans la grande majorité des fics Furuba, les persos n'utilisent pas de préservatifs. Alors ok, c'est un manga, mais quand même ! Est-ce que vous pensez à tous les risques que vous leur faites prendre ? Protégez-vous et protégez-les ! (c'était la pensée philosophique du jour, mdr). **


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo x Yuki et Shigure x Ayame**

_Note : Où l'on découvre que Tohru n'est pas aussi naïve qu'elle en a l'air... XD_

_Encore une fois, je m'excuse du temps que je met à publier, mais avec la reprise des cours je fais vraiment de mon mieux..._

Lorsque Tohru se réveilla, ce matin-là, un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il y avait sûrement eu de fortes bourrasques de vent, car la charpente du toit n'avait pas cessé de gémir… Et oui, c'est ça d'habiter dans une vieille maison. Qui plus est quand les habitants de ladite maison n'ont rien perdu de leur jeunesse…

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau, et enfila son uniforme. Elle descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle vit les vêtements des garçons éparpillés dans le jardin, et comprit qu'ils allaient sans doute avoir du mal à se réveiller...

Réprimant un fou rire, elle entreprit de tous les récupérer. Ça ferait vraiment mauvais genre si quelqu'un voyait des sous-vêtements traîner dans les massifs de fleurs…

Dix minutes plus tard, les garçons n'étaient toujours pas levés. Résignée, Tohru remonta à l'étage pour les réveiller…

°°°°

Lorsqu'il entendit les coups répétés frappés à la porte de la chambre, Kyo ouvrit un œil mauvais. Yuki, accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher, ne faisait même pas semblant d'être réveillé.

Le chat émit quelques incompréhensibles borborygmes, mais les coups à la porte ne cessaient pas, et il se mit à hurler, excédé :

« - Putain mais c'est ouvert ! Et j'espère que l'enfoiré de fils de pute qui me réveille à c'tte heure là a une bonne raison pour le faire ! »

Tôt le matin, Kyo a tendance à ne faire que très peu d'efforts de vocabulaire...

« - C'est moi, Kyo...

- Ah... Tohru... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Vous allez être en retard...

- Ah oui... le lycée... c'est bon, je me lève.

- Je pose vos vêtements là...

- Ouais, ouais... »

Tohru repartit en fermant doucement la porte. Après avoir vu les deux garçons ainsi enlacés, elle ne pouvait décidément pas regretter pas la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passé.

« - C'était qui ?

- Tohru. »

Moins d'un dixième de seconde plus tard, Yuki était debout, dans un état d'agitation extrême.

« - Mais... mais...

- Ben quoi ? »

Tôt le matin, Kyo a quelques difficultés à connecter ses neurones.

« - Mais elle nous a vu !

- ...

- ...

- Et merde... »

Yuki se rassit sur le lit, souriant malgré lui. Kyo était vraiment trop mignon quand il s'inquiétait, pour finalement pas grand-chose.

« - T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave.

- Mais...

- Elle l'aurait su de toute façon un jour ou l'autre...

- Ouais...

- Allez, viens, pour le coup on va vraiment être en retard ! »

Yuki prit Kyo par la main et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Ils prirent ensemble une douche rapide, échangeant des baisers furtifs.

Le cœur du chat fit un bond quand il vit le corps de son amant bien plus marqué par leurs ébats nocturnes qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait des marques rouges sur tout le corps, et des brûlures apparemment douloureuses sur le dos, là où il avait frotté contre le toit en tuiles.

« - Excuse-moi...

- ... ?

- Pour les marques...

- Oh, ça ! C'est pas vraiment de ta faute... enfin si, un peu quand même. »

Voyant que son chat avait l'air tout gêné, Yuki ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner :

« - Pour te faire pardonner...

- ...

- ... tu devras m'embrasser cinquante fois en moins dix minutes ! »

Ce fut donc le cœur bien léger que Kyo entreprit de se faire pardonner, embrassant encore et encore son cousin tout en essayant en même temps de s'habiller à peu près décemment.

Lorsque enfin les deux garçons furent assis dans la cuisine devant leur petit déjeuner, Tohru était prête à partir et finissait de faire la vaisselle.

N'osant même pas relever le nez de leurs bols de lait, Yuki et Kyo étaient terriblement embarrassés, mais Tohru n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Le rat entama alors un semblant de conversation, dans une tentative un peu dérisoire de détendre l'atmosphère :

« - Tiens au fait... Shigure et Ayame ne sont pas encore levés ? »

Une pile d'assiettes dans les bras, Tohru se tourna vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant :

« - Et non... Faut croire que la mousse au chocolat leur a fait de l'effet à eux aussi ! »

Les deux garçons replongèrent aussitôt dans leurs bols respectifs, adoptant par la même occasion une jolie teinte rouge vif, tandis que Tohru retournait à sa vaisselle en chantonnant...

°°°°

Tohru marchait d'un pas allègre sur le chemin du lycée, suivie de près par les deux garçons. Kyo et Yuki étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. La jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas eu l'air de se formaliser de la nouvelle. Mais malgré tout, une sorte de gêne s'était installée entre eux.

Le rat et le chat se posaient donc beaucoup de questions, mais dans leur esprit une chose était sûre : ils voulaient à tout prix conserver la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec Tohru depuis le début, cette amitié qui était née de l'amour et de la confiance de la jeune fille. Le trio un peu bancal qu'ils formaient leur manquait déjà, et Tohru allait à coup sûr s'éloigner d'eux maintenant qu'elle connaissait le lien qui les unissait.

Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir, presque au même moment, et se jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris. Leurs pensées suivaient apparemment le même fil.

Dans un mouvement instinctif et se voulant rassurant, Yuki se rapprocha de Kyo, qui était peut-être celui qui avait le plus peur de perdre l'amitié de Tohru, et le prit par la main.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, observant silencieusement la chevelure brune de leur amie qui dansait sur ses épaules.

Ni Kyo ni Yuki ne sut de qui venait cette idée, mais après l'avoir ainsi observée, ils échangèrent un sourire complice, percevant comme une évidence ce qu'ils brûlaient tout deux de faire.

Ils s'approchèrent en silence de Tohru, et lui prirent tout deux la main. Kyo à gauche, Yuki à droite. Comme avant. Surprise, la jeune fille ne se transforma pas en boulette de riz, mais regarda tour à tour leurs deux visages réjouis.

Elle sentit alors son cœur se réchauffer tout doucement. Même si elle ne l'avait pas montré, si elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas gênés vis-à-vis d'elle, elle avait craint que leurs rapports en souffrent. Et les deux garçons venaient de lui montrer la plus belle preuve de leur amitié.

°°°°

Momiji et Hatsuharu étaient assis dans leur salle de classe et attendaient leur professeur d'histoire, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était en retard.

Le bœuf regardait d'un air impassible le joyeux bordel engendré par cette absence d'adulte dans la salle, tandis que le lapin trépignait sur sa chaise, complètement surexcité.

« - Dis, Hatsuharu, dis, dis...

- Dis quoi ?

- Mais-euuuh tu me laisses pas finir !

- ...

- Alors... dis...

- ...

- Tu trouves pas que y a un truc bizarre ?

- Pourrais-tu préciser ta pensée ?

- Entre Yuki et Kyo...

- ...

- Parce que bon, qu'ils se tapent plus dessus, moi je m'en fiche un peu, mais qu'ils se parlent comme des gens normaux, franchement, ça fait peur.

- Ouais... mais bon.

- Mais bon quoi ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

- Maiiiis-euuuuuh ! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un professeur échevelé d'avoir couru dans les escaliers (même s'il n'avait pas vraiment assez de cheveux pour pouvoir être échevelé), coupant court aux récriminations d'un pauvre Momiji terriblement frustré.

°°°°

A l'autre bout du bâtiment, dans une autre salle de classe, deux élèves avaient l'esprit bien loin des préoccupations du petit lapin. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à penser l'un à l'autre pour faire autre chose.

Kyo et Yuki n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux, de peur de trahir leurs sentiments, mais ils n'avaient pas pu se retenir de se parler, c'était vraiment trop dur. Ils espéraient juste que cela ne s'était pas trop remarqué.

Heureusement pour eux, Tohru avait réussi à donner le change en faisant comme s'il était parfaitement normal que le rat et le chat se parlent. Le reste de la bande n'avait pas posé de question.

Dehors, les nuages se poursuivaient toujours les uns les autres dans le ciel bleu d'azur, les oiseaux chantaient en voletant de branche en branche, et le vent faisait bruire les feuilles des arbres.

C'était à l'intérieur que ça avait changé. Pour toujours.

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Je suis trop fière de moi, j'ai réussi à faire intervenir Momiji, Hatsuharu, et même mon prof d'histoire ! XD**

**Normalement il reste à peu près deux chapitres, plus un épilogue.**

**En passant, je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers, et tous mes lecteurs en général, c'est grâce à vous que je peux écrire, je vous adore !**

**Voilà, voilà, à bientôt j'espère ! **


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo x Yuki et Shigure x Ayame**

_Note : Et ben pour une fois... je ne suis même pas en retard ! Dites merci aux cours de SES où on peut faire semblant de prendre des notes et au Starbuck où j'ai passé 3h au lieu d'aller en cours... (Et non, je ne suis pas une élève sérieuse ! XD)

* * *

_

Lorsque Shigure ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était inondée par le soleil. Mais c'est le corps chaud blotti contre sa poitrine qui fit fondre son cœur. Ayame semblait posé là comme une fleur rare et délicate. Ses cheveux épars auréolaient son doux visage, et un souffle calme s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le chien se dégagea de l'étreinte du serpent, et s'habilla de ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il quitta la pièce à regret, pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un plateau garni de toasts beurrés.

Ayame ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main effleurer doucement son visage. Shigure était assis sur le canapé, penché au-dessus de lui. Il souriait doucement, en regardant son amant. La lumière du soleil provenait de la fenêtre juste derrière lui, mais c'était comme si elle venait de l'écrivain lui-même. On aurait dit un ange. Le cœur du serpent fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le chien se pencha un peu plus encore pour déposer sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser.

« - Tu as faim ?

- Euh… oui.

- J'ai fait des toasts. »

Ayame rougit, il se sentait soudain gêné par sa nudité. Il se vêtit prestement d'un kimono, tandis que le sourire de Shigure s'étendait un peu plus encore, et accepta un des toasts que lui proposait ce dernier.

« - Tu es toujours aussi peu doué pour la cuisine japonaise, à ce que je vois…

- On ne se refait pas… »

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur collation (à cette heure de la journée on ne pouvait plus vraiment parler de petit déjeuner), Shigure posa le plateau sur son bureau, qui ne pouvait pas être plus recouvert de désordre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le serpent se leva, tout son corps encore alangui par le sommeil :

« - Je vais prendre une douche…

- … »

Ayame s'approcha du chien, et lui souffla dangereusement à l'oreille :

« - …tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Shigure ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, tant cela lui semblait évident, et se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois dans la pièce, il ferma le verrou, et laissa glisser son kimono à terre. Ayame tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Après avoir jeté un regard suggestif à Shigure, il entra dans la cabine de douche, très vite rejoint par ce dernier.

Le serpent commença à savonner son amant avec tendresse, touchant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, et réduisant progressivement la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps ruisselants d'eau.

Tous deux commençaient à se sentir vraiment excités, mais Shigure voulait faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible…

Il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing et entreprit masser le cuir chevelu du serpent, démêlant mèche à mèche ses longs cheveux. Un entêtant parfum de fleur ne tarda pas à se répandre dans toute la pièce…

« - C'est quoi comme shampoing ?

- Herbal Essence…

- … »

N'y tenant plus, Ayame s'empara des lèvres de Shigure, les projetant tous deux sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

Le chien était de plus en plus excité, et il plaqua son serpent contre la paroi de la douche, dévorant ses lèvres sans pitié. Leurs deux érections se frottaient douloureusement, meurtries plus encore par les projections d'eau.

Ayame passa ses bras autour de la nuque du chien, gémissant son prénom entre leurs lèvres soudées.

Shigure le prit alors en main, son pouce le caressant violemment sur toute la longueur. Le reptile poussa un cri, et mordit l'épaule du chien pour ne pas se laisser aller. Les caresses se firent plus brutales, et Ayame se mit à trembler dans les bras de son amant, emporté par une vague de plaisir et de désir.

« - Shigure… je… mmh… je t'aime…

- Moi aussi… »

Ayame vint dans les mains du chien, avec un dernier gémissement.

Satisfait, le regard un peu vague, il s'agenouilla devant lui. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas, et eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, stoppé par le plexiglas de la douche.

La langue de son amant ne lui laissait pas de répit, et glissait partout sur lui, faisant fi de ses gémissements et de ses suppliques. Ayame caressait, aspirait, mordillait parfois, jusqu'à le rendre fou.

« - Shigure… Dis-le…

- Qu… quoi…

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

- Mais oui, je… aah, non, pas comme ça…

- Dis-le moi….

- Je t'aime… Ayame… il n'y a que toi que j'aime… »

Il ne résista plus, et se laissa aller dans la bouche du serpent, éperdu de passion.

Ayame se releva, et Shigure le prit dans ses bras puissants, lui volant un énième baiser. Ils achevèrent de se laver avant de sortirent de la pièce d'eau, transformée en piscine.

Ayame emprunta à Shigure un kimono qu'il enfila à même la peau avant de s'affaler sur le canapé, avec un soupir de contentement.

Shigure se vêtit avec un peu plus de décence et s'assit à son bureau. Au milieu de l'habituel et inextricable fouillis, il y avait son manuscrit, bien en évidence, et inachevé. Le travail a la valeur qu'on lui donne, aurait dit Mark Twain, mais quand le chien voyait son serpent ainsi alangui sur le sofa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tous ce qui avait trait à l'effort excessivement ennuyeux.

Avec un soupir, il lança un dernier regard au couturier, se préparant psychologiquement aux heures de travail qui l'attendaient. Sans grande conviction, il lança à Ayame :

« - Il va falloir que je me remette à travailler…

- Je sais.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu ne te mets pas à chouiner parce que je ne m'occupe plus de toi.

- D'abord je ne chouine pas. Et ensuite… S'il est vrai que Mine peut s'occuper de la boutique pendant quelques jours, j'ai par contre pris beaucoup de retard dans les confections…

- Attends… T'es pas en train de me dire que tu vas repartir, là ?

- Et c'est moi qui chouine…

- Ayame ! »

Shigure se leva, renversant sa chaise, le cœur battant les cent-coups. Il avait l'impression que si le serpent partait maintenant, il ne reviendrait plus jamais…

Il se jeta contre la poitrine d'Ayame, le serrant contre lui avec violence.

« - Ayame… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… pas déjà… »

Le serpent enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux encore humides de son amant, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

« - Il faudra bien que je reparte un jour… Mais si tu veux, je peux rester… encore un peu.

- Merci. »

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques instants, se rassurant l'un l'autre, voulant croire que cette fois-ci était la bonne, que tout était encore possible.

°°°°

Pendant que Shigure travaillait à son manuscrit, Ayame appela Mine pour lui octroyer royalement un congé exceptionnel. Au point où il en était, il valait mieux fermer la boutique, accepter de nouvelles commandes aurait été suicidaire.

Il sortit dans le jardin, et flâna de longues minutes sur les sinueux chemins de sable blanc. Shigure avait toujours été fasciné par le Japon traditionnel.

Il y avait à l'arrière de la maison un minuscule étang artificiel, agrémenté de jeux d'eau miniatures. En regardant les incessants remous de cette eau mouvante, le serpent ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'utopie du mouvement perpétuel.

Il s'assit sur la petite plage de galet, laissant ses pensées dériver au fil de l'eau…

Les souvenirs de la nuit qu'il venait de passer étaient tellement présents. Et ce n'était pas le vent léger transperçant ses minces vêtements de coton qui faisait frissonner sa peau, mais le souvenir des caresses brûlantes de son amant.

Sa première fois, c'était avec Shigure. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule première fois. Mais à chaque qu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était comme un recommencement. Shigure était le seul à savoir le combler vraiment.

°°°°

L'écrivain était assis à son bureau, un stylo-plume à la main, mais il avait cessé d'écrire. Levant les yeux de son manuscrit, il avait alors aperçu par la fenêtre restée ouverte la pâle silhouette de son amant.

Le serpent était assis au bord du plan d'eau, les jambes nues. L'ample kimono, trop grand pour lui, laissait découvertes ses frêles épaules. Le chien en avait eu le souffle coupé. C'était si… beau. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser à cet instant précis ? Shigure se sentait heureux. L' homme qui était là, c'était le sien, il lui appartenait.

L'esprit résolument ailleurs, il laissa tomber son manuscrit pour la énième fois (il commençait d'ailleurs à sérieusement se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se reconvertir dans la littérature gay) et sortit dans le jardin.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui, Ayame tourna la tête et sourit en apercevant Shigure. Le chien s'assit, silencieux. Tous deux se perdirent dans la contemplation des jets d'eau et des fleurs qui poussaient alentour pendant quelques minutes avant que l'écrivain ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« - Ayame… Si tu voulais, tu pourrais venir habiter ici… La boutique n'est pas si loin que ça, et puis…

- Arrête, ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais. Même si on excepte les détails pratiques, même si on excepte la réaction que pourrait avoir Akito, j'ai une vie. Je ne suis pas uniquement "moi" tel que tu me connais. J'ai mes amis, mon boulot, et tout le reste. Crois-tu pouvoir me supporter 24 heures sur 24 ? Crois-tu pouvoir accepter tout ce qui fait ma vie ? »

Un ange passa. **_(N/A : qu'on l'encule ! hum, pardon. XD)_**

« - Je ne sais pas. Tu as peut-être raison. Mais… »

Le chien soupira.

« - Tu as dû m'en vouloir. Et je comprends. Parce que tu m'aimais et que je t'ai laissé croire que je n'aimais que ton corps. Mais pour moi aussi ça a été difficile. Te savoir près de moi et savoir que je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer, c'était vraiment dur.

- …

- Alors… Cette fois-ci, j'ai envie que ça dure.

- Moi aussi. On dit qu'à partir du moment où l'on désire quelque chose, cette chose est possible. Donc… c'est possible, non ?

- Oui… sûrement.

- Shigure… Je pense que ni toi ni moi ne sommes prêts pour vivre à deux. Mais ça ne m'empêchera de venir te voir aussi souvent que j'en aurais envie. Et vice-versa.

- C'est les enfants qui vont être contents…

- Oh, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls

- C'est vrai… On ne les a pas vus grandir.

- Arrêtes, tu parles comme un vieux.

- Et oui, va falloir que je pense à économiser pour ma retraite ! »

Riant comme un gamin, Shigure se jeta sur Ayame pour le renverser sur les galets, picorant sans relâche ses lèvres de petits baisers.

« - Dis-donc, t'es bien fougueux pour un vioque…

- Faut pas se fier aux apparences ! **_(N/A : ce schweps n'est pas amer… bon, ok, j'arrête mes conneries… --) _**

Avec un soupir de bien-être, le chien posa sa tête sur la poitrine du serpent, et ce simple contact faisaient s'envoler toutes ses craintes.

Ayame enfouissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, les yeux mi-clos pour ne pas être blessé par la lumière du soleil. A cet instant, il était heureux, mais son cœur se serrait à la pensée de celui qu'il aurait voulu protéger de toutes les souffrances.

« - J'espère qu'ils ne font pas trop de vagues, au lycée…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, hein ?

- Oui…

- Tu sais, même s'il est encore jeune, Yuki est un garçon très mature. Et Kyo aussi. Je pense qu'ils ont parfaitement compris ce que leur relation impliquait. Et même sans ça, aucun des deux n'est du genre à afficher ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

- Je sais… Mais ils sont trop jeunes pour devoir vivre cachés.

- On est jamais trop jeune pour ça. Et puis ils sont deux. Tant que ça durera, ils seront là l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est vrai… Mais Akito…

- Akito n'en saura rien.

- Il déteste l'amour, mais il a toujours fait très attention à la haine. Et n'importe qui comprendrait que quand il n'y a plus de haine, il y a de l'amour.

- On se débrouillera pour qu'ils aillent le moins possible à la résidence. Et jamais tous les deux en même temps.

- Mais s'il le découvre…

- Avec des "si" on pourrait réinventer le monde. On les protégera, Ayame. Je te promet qu'il ne les touchera pas. Hatori sera avec nous.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr.

- …

- Ne te fais plus de soucis.

- D'accord… »

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes encore, échangeant de furtifs baisers. L'amour entretient l'espoir.

* * *

**Hé, vous avez remarqué ? Pour une fois c'est le brun que j'ai comparé à un ange… vive l'anti-conformisme ! XD**

**Mais en fait... je viens de me rendre compte que ce chapitre c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il est hyper long en plus.**

**Sérieux, j'aurais jamais cru en arriver là... bon, on va dire que c'est la faute aux pubs Herbal Essence… XD**

**Allez, remontez-moi le moral, donnez-moi votre avis ! (le ton à peine suppliant... rhâ, chuis pitoyable... T-T)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo x Yuki et Shigure x Ayame**

_Note : Vi, je sais, je suis légèrement en retard… Pour changer. Mais bon, ce chapitre est un peu long, et puis c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue, snif. Donc bon, en bref, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, j'en suis pas hyper satisfaite, et je suis en retard… uu Gomen !

* * *

_

Le ciel pâle rosissait à peine lorsque le chat ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lorsqu'il n'avait pas cours qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se réveiller ?

Kyo soupira, et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Il avait toujours préféré faire des siestes en journée et dormir très peu la nuit. Il savait que c'était une des particularités qui le rattachaient à l'entité du chat. Et inconsciemment, il savait aussi que c'était une des particularités qui le rattachaient à sa petite enfance, dont il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir.

Mais ce matin-là, Kyo n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça. Quelque chose lui manquait. La chaleur qui avait réchauffé ses songes durant les deux dernières nuits. La veille au soir, il avait choisi par un accord tacite passé avec Yuki de ne pas dormir avec lui. Sans raison particulière. Peut-être que tous deux avaient juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Kyo avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait vécu était un rêve, une illusion qui allait s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Tout était arrivé si vite…

Il avait l'impression que Yuki avait tellement changé. Et que lui-même avait encore plus changé. Il était toujours le même, mais… C'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de magnifique à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas briser.

Il se leva et s'habilla à la va-vite, sans même prendre le temps de se laver ou de se coiffer. Les bras de Yuki, la voix de Yuki… cela faisait à peine une dizaine d'heures qu'ils s'étaient quittés mais sa souris lui manquait vraiment trop pour qu'il puisse attendre davantage.

Il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans celle de son cousin sans un bruit, persuadé qu'il dormait encore. Mais la pièce était vide.

Kyo fut un instant décontenancé, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où le rat puisse être.

°°°°

Yuki marchait entre les semis, ses plantes étaient recouvertes de rosée. Il avait emmené avec lui la besace dans laquelle il conservait tout son outillage. Avec le beau temps qu'il y avait eu toute la semaine, de nombreuses tomates étaient déjà mûres. Il pourrait en rapporter à Tohru pour le déjeuner.

Le rat s'accroupit devant un pied de rosier et entreprit de le débarrasser des feuilles mortes et des tiges brisées. La plante serait bientôt en fleur, et des boutons de rose apparaissaient ici et là. 1 Une fois ce travail terminé, Yuki reposa son sécateur et s'assit sur la terre humide.

Il se fichait de salir ses vêtements. C'était tellement agréable de sentir la terre sous se doigts, d'être pénétré par cette odeur d'humus toujours plus forte à cette heure un peu perdue entre la nuit et le jour, lorsque les oiseaux hésitent encore à faire entendre leurs chants matinaux.

Yuki ferma les yeux, et laissa voguer ses pensées dans l'air encore froid de cette journée qui promettait d'être chaude.

Inévitablement, il pensa à Kyo. Le chat avait hanté ses rêves toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même s'il aurait préféré. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il ne s'était agi que de désir, ou s'il ne s'était tout simplement rien passé.

Mais le rat ne pouvait rien y faire. Il l'aimait. Après avoir longtemps étés inconsciemment attirés, son cœur et son corps étaient irrémédiablement tombés amoureux. Et il se savait trop faible pour combattre cet amour. Il se sentait tellement faible, alors qu'il aurait voulu être fort. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui murmurer qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il n'y avait pas à avoir peur. Mais ç'aurait été mentir.

Il n'avait jamais cru en l'avenir. Et maintenant il voulait y croire, même s'il savait que la notion d'avenir était après tout la chose la plus relative qui ai jamais existé. Cette volonté avait tout changé. C'était tellement différent.

Une voix radieuse et essoufflée l'arracha à ses sombres pensées :

« - Je t'ai trouvé ! »

Souriant malgré lui, Yuki ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir un chat tout sourire se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

« - Comment t'as su que j'étais là ?

- Ben comme t'étais pas dans ta chambre je voyais pas d'autre endroit où t'aurais pu aller…

- Ah…

- Mais je te dérange peut-être. Excuse-moi, j'ai pas réfléchi, si t'es venu ici c'est que tu dois avoir envie d'être seul…

- Non, non, pas du tout.

- T'es sûr ?

- Reste.

- D'accord… »

Yuki déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« - En fait… J'espérais que tu viennes.

- Alors j'ai bien fait… Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. »

Le rat sourit, et serra le chat contre lui. Il disait les choses avec tellement de sincérité.

Kyo se laissait aller dans les bras de son cousin, retrouvant sa voix, son odeur et ses étreintes avec la même émotion que s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

Il avait toujours pensé que c'était mauvais de trop s'attacher aux choses et aux gens. Puisqu'on finit toujours par les perdre, à moins de disparaître avant eux. Et il avait raison. Mais… c'était aussi tellement bon.

Il se jeta sans préavis sur les lèvres de Yuki, souriant intérieurement de sa propre gaminerie. Le rat tomba en arrière, Kyo allongé sur lui de tout son long.

« - Kyo…

- Voui ?

- Tu pourrais prévenir avant de te jeter sur les gens…

- Ben quoi ? Tu t'es fait mal ? J'ai pourtant bien calculé mon coup, t'es tombé pile dans l'herbe !

- C'est pas de l'herbe, baka ! C'est une plante aromatique hyper dure à faire pousser !

- Ah… Désolé…

- Pas grave…

- On en rachètera… C'est quoi comme plante ?

- De la citronnelle.

- J'aime bien l'odeur.

- Mmh.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Embrasses-moi, idiot. »

Et les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau baiser, qui n'était pas fougueux ou passionné, mais brutalement tendre. Ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils ne le savaient pas vraiment eux-même, mais c'était bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque là, et ils ne voulaient pas que ça cesse.

Le chat reposa ensuite sa tête sur la poitrine de Yuki, avec un soupir de satisfaction.

« - Dis… Je peux rester comme ça encore un peu ?

- Oui… »

Le soleil monta peu à peu dans le ciel, dardant ses rayons intemporels sur deux corps tendrement enlacés. Une nouvelle journée commençait…

°°°°

« - Allô ?

- Hatori ? C'est Shigure !

- Quelqu'un est tombé malade ?

- Tss, tout de suite les grands mots…

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : aux grands maux, les grands moyens…

- Ha ha, très drôle. Mais en fait personne n'est malade.

- …

- Mais on aurait bien aimé te voir quand même…

- "On" ?

- Oui, enfin… Moi et Ayame, quoi…

- Il est toujours chez toi ?

- Ben oui…

- Et c'est de ça que tu veux me parler ?

- En fait, non…

- Bon. C'est pas que t'es pas clair, mais je crois que je ferais effectivement mieux de venir.

- Je crois aussi.

- J'arriverais pour le thé, vers 17 heure, ça te va ?

- C'est très bien ! »

Shigure raccrocha le combiné avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler de tout ça avec Hatori. Même s'il faisait comme s'il gérait tout et que tout allait bien, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et pas seulement pour les garçons. Pour lui et Ayame aussi.

°°°°

Par les shôji entrouverts 2, on pouvait apercevoir un rectangle de ciel bleu. A l'intérieur de la pièce, trois hommes étaient assis, à genoux sur les tatamis. Ils buvaient à petites gorgées un thé à l'arôme envoûtant.

Ce respectueux silence fut brisé par un homme au teint pâle dont l'œil était caché par une large frange. Hatori reposa doucement sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, et prit la parole :

« - Bien. Il s'est apparemment passé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. On va faire les choses dans l'ordre. Yuki est parfaitement guéri. Ayame, tu es encore là, dois-je comprendre quelque chose en particulier ? »

Le couturier, d'ordinaire si assuré, rougit comme une pivoine :

« - Eh bien… Je ne dirais pas que… Mais… »

Shigure prit sa main sous la table, et la serra fortement, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion :

« - Ce n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre. On est ensemble. C'est tout. »

Hatori sourit. Il était heureux pour ses amis. Sans vouloir jouer les marieurs, il avait toujours espéré qu'ils forment un jour ou l'autre un vrai couple.

« - Je vois. C'est bien. C'est la seule chose dont vous vouliez me parler ?

- En fait… non. »

Ayame ne savait pas comment formuler avec des mots ce qui s'était passé, et cherchait des yeux le regard de son amant. Celui-ci, d'un léger signe de tête, l'encouragea à continuer.

« - Voilà… C'est à propos de Yuki et Kyo.

- … ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais les choses ont changé entre eux.

- …

- Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître dingue, mais… Leurs sentiments ont changé. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une simple amourette d'adolescents, je ne sais pas… Enfin quoiqu'il en soit…

- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que Yuki et Kyo entretiennent une relation sexuelle ?

- Je m'habituerais jamais à ton côté clinique… Mais bon. En gros, oui, c'est ça.

- … »

Le médecin était dans l'expectative la plus totale. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais pas à ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'une chose pareille arriverait. La haine peut-elle se transformer en désir ? La violence en affection ? C'était complètement absurde.

Shigure, devant le silence de son ami, sentait sa colère monter à mesure qu'il sentait les doigts d'Ayame se crisper autour des siens.

« - Ne me dis quand même pas que tu es choqué. A leur âge, tu couchais déjà avec n'importe qui. Et ça ne te gênait pas plus que ça.

- Shigure, ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit. Kyo et Yuki peuvent bien devenir homos, hétéros ou transsexuels, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Ils resteront les mêmes. Et c'est pareil pour vous. Quoique j'ai pu en dire… vous êtes ma famille. Simplement… Je n'imaginais pas que le rat et le chat puissent un jour ressentir autre chose que de la haine l'un pour l'autre. Mais peut-être que le sexe n'est pour eux qu'un moyen d'évacuer cette haine… »

Ayame, qui sentait son cœur se serrer quand son ami avait d'aussi terribles mots, ne put se retenir davantage :

« - Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu es horrible… !

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas avoir des paroles blessantes. Mais ils ont tout les deux tellement souffert… Je ne les pensais pas capables, aussi jeunes, d'ouvrir à nouveau leur cœur. »

Un silence troublé suivit les paroles du médecin. Le chien avait les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de thé, et c'est sans détacher son regard du liquide ambré qu'il reprit les interrogations du dragon là où ce dernier les avait laissées :

« - Après tout… C'est un moyen comme un autre… S'infliger volontairement les blessures de l'amour pour oublier celles causées par la haine… »

Hatori sourit, il reconnaissait bien là l'écrivain qu'était Shigure.

« - Décidément… Les années passent mais pas ton comportement masochiste… »

Le chien et le serpent sourirent à leur tour, et pour une fois sans nostalgie, car l'amitié et la complicité qui les unissait tous les trois ne faisait, elle, pas encore partie du passé.

°°°°

Tout le monde avait déjà pris place autour de la table de la salle à manger quand Tohru entra dans la pièce, titubant sous le poids d'un énorme plat encore fumant :

« - Tadam ! Ce soir, au menu, c'est terrine de tomates aux olives noires sauce basilic ! C'est Ayame qui m'a donné la recette ! »

Ayame était, pour ne pas changer, en prise à un violent accès d'envolée lyrique :

« - Voyons, Tohru… Tout le mérite te revient, à toi qui a su de tes si blanches et parfaites mains préparer ce repas, sans jamais faillir ni douter, ainsi qu'à mon cher frère qui a sué sang et eau sous un soleil de plomb pendant de longs mois afin de te pourvoir de juteuses et inégalables tomates… Remercions le seigneur… »

Les plus jeunes levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais pas dans l'optique d'entr'apercevoir Dieu dans sa toute puissance, tandis que leurs aînés se contentaient de rire doucement.

Le plan de table ce soir là avait été légèrement modifié. Ayame et Shigure étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, de même que Kyo et Yuki, tandis que Tohru et Hatori siégeaient en bout de table. Une sorte de complicité s'était installée entre eux.

Tohru n'avait pas arrêté de sourire depuis le matin. Ça faisait tellement de bien de tous les voir en harmonie les uns avec les autres, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« - Vous savez… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille à l'ordinaire si timide ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais continua malgré tout :

« - Quand on est comme ça tous ensemble… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille. Avec des parents, et deux frères. Bon, ce serait une famille un peu bizarre, mais… Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré des gens à ce point chaleureux. »

Le chien, qui se sentait étrangement heureux de cette confession, reprit :

« - C'est vrai… Et c'est d'autant plus étonnant que notre vraie famille n'a pourtant rien de chaleureux. »

Le serpent, quand à lui, avait l'air de croire que Tohru voulait les entraîner dans une sorte de jeu de rôle, et commença à s'affoler :

« - Mais… Mais… Si Shigure et moi on est les parents, et si vous êtes les enfants, alors il est qui Pioupiou-chan ? »

Kyo lança un regard interrogateur à Yuki

« - Je crois qu'il parle d'Hatori… 3

- Hatori ? Ah oui, effectivement… T'es vraiment le seul à comprendre ton frère…

- S'il te plaît, ne m'insulte pas… »

Le chien, de son côté, réfléchissait au rôle que pourrait bien jouer "Pioupiou-chan" :

« - Et bien… Il pourrait être l'oncle sympathique à qui l'on va confier ses malheurs, non ? »

Ayame pouffa :

« - L'oncle ? Tu veux dire la tante !

- Ayame, s'il te plaît, je ne permettrai pas que tu remettes en doute ma virilité…

- Pardon, c'était trop tentant… »

C'est dans cette ambiance typiquement sômalienne que se déroula le repas, chacun s'extasiant sur les mérites respectifs de Tohru et Yuki quand à la préparation de la terrine…

°°°°

L'hippocampe était allongé sur le lit auquel il commençait à être habitué, dans la chambre d'amis. Il avait voulu rentrer à la résidence directement après le dîner mais ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient forcé à rester pour la nuit.

Cette journée avait vraiment été riche en révélations… Il lui faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, mais cela le rendait vraiment heureux de voir que même des Sôma pouvaient trouver l'amour.

En regardant Ayame et Shigure, il s'était senti un peu nostalgique. Il y avait des frôlements, des attentions et des mots qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre qui se remarquaient à peine mais que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir. Et c'était pareil pour Kyo et Yuki.

Lui avait perdu toute ces choses en même temps qu'il avait perdu Kana. Elle aurait été tellement heureuse de les voir aujourd'hui, elle qui avait tellement espéré être acceptée par la famille de son amant.

Tohru lui ressemblait tellement… Elles avaient toute les deux ce besoin de chaleur que seul un foyer peut vous donner. La seule différence qui existait entre elle était la force d'esprit de Tohru. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé l'avaient rendue capable de résister à énormément de chose.

Kana était elle beaucoup plus fragile. Mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et il n'avait pas su la protéger comme il aurait dû le faire.

Le médecin soupira, et éteignit la lampe de chevet qui éclairait la pièce. Son passé était encore douloureux, mais aussi plein de souvenirs qui le remplissaient de joie, et cela lui laissait un étrange goût d'inachevé.

°°°°

Shigure était assis à son bureau, malgré l'heure tardive. Depuis une semaine, son manuscrit avait avancé de deux lignes, et s'il continuait comme ça sa responsable d'édition allait se débrouiller pour l'emporter avec elle dans la tombe.

Le chien noircissait donc sans relâche des pages autrefois blanches, depuis près d'une heure. Il ne se relisait pas, se contentant de mettre sur le papier des mots, des idées, qui plus tard s'agenceraient en phrases bien tournées.

Il en était au moment où le héros de son intrigue s'introduisait dans la chambre de la femme qu'il essayait de séduire au beau milieu de la nuit… Et c'était la panne sèche. Le spectre de la page blanche revenait d'entre les morts à un moment crucial de son histoire, comme d'habitude.

Avec un soupir d'énervement, il reposa son stylo plume sur la liasse de feuilles qu'il venait de griffonner et leva les yeux de son travail. Son regard fut inévitablement attiré par la forme pâle qui était allongée sur son canapé.

Ayame avait voulu rester avec lui, et s'était endormi, lové comme un serpent sur les coussins. Le chien ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort quand il voyait le corps de son amant ainsi alangui… _son corps alangui…_

Pris d'un subit élan d'inspiration, il attrapa son stylo et le fit glisser à toute allure sur le papier, ne ralentissant ce rythme endiablé que pour jeter de légers coups d'œil au corps du serpent.

C'était si simple : lorsque son héros pénétrait dans la chambre de son aimée, et la trouvait endormie sur des draps de satin, que pouvait-il ressentir d'autre que ce que lui-même ressentait à ce moment-là ?

Ses lecteurs diraient plus tard que c'était là une des descriptions les plus érotiques qu'il ait jamais écrit.

La nuit et son manteau de plumes glissait doucement sur le chien et le serpent, tous deux perdus dans l'extase du monde onirique de la création qui était le leur, et pourtant reliés l'un à l'autre par un lien ténu mais immuable.

°°°°

Yuki était allongé sur le lit de Kyo, et mieux encore, dans les bras de ce dernier. Pour une fois, il avait voulu venir dans la chambre du chat. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait vraiment dans ce qui était encore il y peu le "territoire ennemi". C'était une chambre d'adolescent normal, bordélique juste comme il faut, mais elle ressemblait tellement à Kyo qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Et à présent, il était délicieusement enfermé dans les bras du chat, sa tête posée dans le creux de son épaule. La pièce était plongée dans une douce pénombre, à peine éclairée par le clair de lune. Tout comme Yuki, Kyo avait l'habitude de dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte et une légère brise les forçait à se serrer encore plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre.

« - Yuki.

- Oui ?

- Non, rien. Je voulais juste entendre le son de ta voix…

- Je te savais pas aussi fleur bleue, dis moi.

- T'arrêtes pas de te foutre de moi et après tu t'étonnes que je te déteste...

- Tu me détestes ?

- Mmh… Possible… »

Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, Yuki se laissa sans résistance embrasser par Kyo, qui n'avait jamais été capable de rester froid plus de quelques secondes quand il était en présence du rat…

« - Kyo...

- Mmh...

- Je me demandais... enfin... Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça un peu bizarre. Tu vois, je suis avec toi, et je me sens bien. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment normal. Parce que être heureux ne devrait pas dépendre de ce genre de chose. Alors est-ce que tu crois que c'est mal que je me sente bien quand je suis avec toi ?

- Moi... J'ai toujours pensé que tant que ça fait du bien, alors c'est quelque chose de bien. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Ça dépend... Parfois il y a des choses qui font du bien, alors qu'on sait très bien que ce sont des choses mauvaises...

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est la même chose, en fait. Personne n'a le même notion de ce qui fait du bien ou pas, et de ce qui est bien ou pas. Alors tant que nous on est heureux comme ça, c'est bon, non ?

- Oui... C'est bon... »

Les deux garçons, tendrement entrelacés, échangeaient dans le velours de cette nuit intemporelle, des caresses et des serments qu'ils auraient voulu éternels. Et qui sait, la volonté n'est-elle pas la clé de voûte de la réalité ?

* * *

_Notes :_

1 Zut, les roses fleurissent pas en même temps que les tomates mûrissent… d'un autre côté, je suppose que tout le monde s'en fout, mais bon… lol, ok, j'arrête avec mes conneries. "

2 shôji : porte coulissante à claire-voie tendue de papier (ça fait quand même plus court à écrire, lol)

3 Jeu de mot pourri sur le fait que "tori" veut dire oiseau en japonais…

**Donc voilà, après ça y aura plus que l'épilogue, qui j'espère arrivera plus vite que ce chapitre, lol ! **

**Enfin bon, je sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap., mais moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des trucs aussi longs je trouve que les parties ne s'accordent pas très bien les unes avec les autres... Bref, comme d'habitude, votre avis est le bienvenu ! "**

**Et en attendant je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers, je ne le ferais jamais assez :**

Izumi-Rio ; Siashini ; Smirnoff ; toumoulougna ; L'ange gardien ; Ayami ; gunblader121 ; Seddy ; Nekochan Miharu ; Adharas ; Spicy marmelade ; Lara Timquogni ; lily-bulle ; Hichy ; TatooLight

**Et tous mes autres lecteurs, je vous aime ! **


	17. Epilogue

**Titre : Fruits Love**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Tayaka**

**Genre : Romance et yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Couples : Kyo x Yuki et Shigure x Ayame  
**

* * *

_Nouvelle note :_

_Pardon, pardon... effectivement, comme me l'ont fait remarquer plusieurs lecteurs, il manquait la fin... _

_J'ai voulu publier à partir d'un mac mais la conversion avait apparemment coupé la fin... Et des problèmes de connexion ont fait que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant aujourd'hui... vive l'informatique... _

_Encore pardon ! Normalement, maintenant, c'est bon ! "_

* * *

_Note : Et voilà donc l'épilogue ! Je sais, j'ai mis du temps… Mais pour compenser, cet épilogue est vraiment_ _hyper long… " (20 pages !! c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi long !)_

_Pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus, ça se passe deux semaines plus tard, et de temps en temps y a des flash back (mais à chaque fois c'est indiqué)…_

_Et puis je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais pour séparer les parties j'ai pas mis de petits ronds mais des paroles de chanson… qui n'ont rien à voir avec le texte mais qui m'ont bien aidé à le mettre en place… et puis j'aime bien cette chanson, c'est _Depuis Toujours _de Louise Attaque…_

* * *

_**Deux semaines plus tard :**_

« - Ayame… Attends… Gyah, tu me chatouilles… »

Le chien résistait avec de plus en plus difficilement aux assauts de son amant décidément bien entreprenant…

« - Laisse-moi au moins appeler à la maison… Les enfants vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas à temps pour le dîner…

- Pff… T'es pas drôle… »

Le soleil commençait à peine à décliner au dessus de la résidence de Shigure Sôma lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'entrée... Entre les murs silencieux, trois lycéens potassaient leurs leçons. Une jeune fille à la chevelure brune se leva précipitamment pour décrocher le combiné. Au bout du fil, un chien dont la respiration était encore haletante :

« - Tohru, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à me décharger sur toi de cette énorme responsabilité, mais finalement je crois que ce soir je vais rester chez Ayame… Tu pourras préparer à manger pour les garçons et veiller à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises ?

- Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais m'occuper de tout !

- Tiens, et tant que j'y pense, pourquoi ne pas inviter quelque uns de vos amis ? De toute façon je ne pense pas rentrer avant demain matin…

- Oh oui, alors ! Ce serait super ! Je vais demander à Yuki et Kyo ce qu'ils en pensent ! »

Et c'est ainsi que lors d'une soirée qui aurait due être studieuse s'improvisa une joyeuse pyjama party…

_Les jours ne sont pas éternels_

_Disait un astre au soleil_

_Le tour du monde ça je sais faire_

_Depuis toujours, toujours_

Ayame louait un appartement de taille moyenne en centre-ville, non loin de sa boutique. Si Shigure fréquentait cette dernière assez régulièrement, il n'allait chez le serpent qu'en de rares occasions.

Mais ces deux dernières semaines ces habitudes avaient changé du tout au tout… En effet, c'était plutôt frustrant d'être tout le temps dérangé par les enfants, sa responsable d'édition ou le facteur quand il était avec Ayame…

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient à présent presque tout le temps chez le couturier…

_Dont les couleurs sont de ces merveilles_

_Issues d'hier ou du soleil_

_Issues de toujours, toujours_

Ce soir là, Shigure était assis sur le canapé en cuir, un verre de bourbon à la main, tandis qu'Ayame téléphonait à son traiteur pour commander des plats tout faits. Il est difficile d'être un cordon bleu d'exception 24 heures sur 24.

Le chien, comme chaque fois qu'il sortait en ville, avait revêtu un costume trois pièce de grande marque. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi concerné par la mode qu'Ayame, ce costume ne lui inspirait qu'une envie : le retirer pour voir comment le modèle était fait…

S'agrippant à sa cravate, il embrassait fougueusement les lèvres de l'écrivain, le mettant au défi de résister à ses talents de séducteur...

Mais ses élans passionnels furent interrompus par la sonnette d'entrée : il en avait oublié le traiteur... Avec un grognement, il alla ouvrir et signa le reçu, sous le regard narquois de son amant :

« - Bon... On passe à table ?

- Mmf. »

Mais la frustration du serpent ne dura pas, et il ne tarda pas à faire goûter à Shigure tous les plats qu'il avait commandé, en profitant souvent pour lui donner la becquée comme à un jeune enfant...

« - Au fait Ayame… Ça te dirait de faire quelque chose pendant les vacances ?

- Les vacances… ? Oh… Oui, ça serait super !

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller aux sources thermales, ou autre part si tu veux…

- Ce serait vraiment super !

- Mais je ne sais pas encore ce que les enfants ont prévu de faire…

- Oh… On a tout le temps d'y réfléchir, de toute façon.

- Oui… »

Le chien et le serpent continuèrent ainsi à s'inventer des vacances idéales, tout deux perdus dans un rêve qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé réaliser.

_Dans le noir ou sous la lumière_

_Elles se mélangent sous la mer_

_Se mélangent-elles depuis toujours, toujours ?  
_

**_Flash back – Ayame – Dix jours auparavant_**

Ayame avait passé la nuit chez Shigure, et, en ce dimanche matin, les lycéens n'avaient pas cours. Yuki était allé faire un peu de jardinage. Le serpent décida de le rejoindre. Il ne pénétrait que rarement sur le territoire de son frère, à savoir le potager, et c'était à chaque fois avec le même émerveillement pour les dons d'horticulteur de son petit frère.

Ce dernier était occupé désherber des plants de courgette. Ayame le salua de loin, avec comme à son habitude entrain et bonne humeur.

Yuki posa ses outils, préférant ne pas être armé pour le cas où son frère l'exaspèrerait trop et qu'il lui viendrait des envies de meurtre.

« - Il y a un problème, Ayame ?

- Oh, non, pas du tout. Je flânais sur le boulevard et j'ai eu envie de pousser jusqu'à chez toi...

- ...

- Enfin bref. Tu vas bien ?

- Merci, très bien, et toi ?

- Parfaitement ! Bon, tant que je suis là, pourquoi ne parlerions-nous pas un petit peu ?

- Si t'as ça à faire... »

Yuki se laissa choir au milieu de ses plants de courgettes, et son frère s'assit à côté de lui, prenant bien garde à ce que sa tunique en soie de chine fasse des plis esthétiques…

« - Yuki… Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vraiment parlé, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tu t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'on avait plus rien à se dire ?

- Ecoute… Tu sais très bien que je m'en veux pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et que si j'avais pu…

- Arrête.

- D'accord. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on arrête de penser au passé, maintenant, parce que…

- Mais ça ne changerait rien. Même avant ça, c'était exactement pareil.

- Oui, c'était pareil, mais justement, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que les choses changent !

- …

- Je suis ton frère…

- …

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… juste parler normalement… comme deux frères ?

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne sais pas comment deux frères se parlent, habituellement.

- Moi non plus… mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre… »

Yuki soupira. Il ne voulait pas de cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas de son frère dans sa vie. Il ne voulait plus dépendre de qui que ce soit. Et pourtant… Kyo. Kyo était là, et ce n'était pas douloureux. Au contraire. Alors peut-être qu'Ayame n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être qu'il était temps que les choses changent. Rien qu'un tout petit peu.

« - Bon. Tu veux parler de quoi ? »

Ayame sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie. Cette toute petite phrase, pour lui, c'était déjà énorme.

« - Et bien, je ne sais pas…

- …

- En fait… Il y avait une question que je voulais te poser… Est-ce que ma relation avec Shigure te dérange ?

- Attends… Comment voudrais-tu que ça me dérange alors que Kyo et moi… ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très normal. Alors je comprendrais si c'était en partie à cause de ça que tu refuses de me considérer comme ton frère…

- Ayame… Putain, mais à sortir des conneries pareilles je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'étonnes que personne puisse te suporter plus de dix minutes !! T'es pas plus anormal que moi. Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait pas nous les gens normaux, et les autres les gens anormaux. T'es ce que t'es, au même titre que moi.

- Yuki… Tu as vraiment changé…

- Faut croire que Kyo déteint sur moi…

- …

- Et puis… Même si je t'en ai voulu au point de vouloir te tuer, même si je t'ai détesté plus que n'importe quel autre… je n'ai jamais cessé de te considérer comme mon frère.

- Pardon…

- C'est bon. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Faut arrêter de penser au passé. »

Yuki se leva, sans regarder son frère. Il n'aimait pas dire ce genre de mots.

« - J'ai fini. Avec les courgettes. On rentre ? »

Ayame, heureux et soulagé, se leva à son tour, cette fois-ci sans aucun égard pour la précieuse soie de Chine.

« - Oui ! »

Les deux frères marchaient silencieusement sur le chemin qui traversait l'ombre fraîche des futaies, éclairés par la douce lumière de ce dimanche matin.

Sans hésitation, Ayame prit la main de Yuki dans la sienne.

« - Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu te souviens… Quand je venais te chercher à l'école… Tous les autres, leurs mères leur prenaient la main. Mais moi jamais. Parce que je voulais pas qu'on me voie obligé de baby-sitter mon petit frère. Ce que je pouvais être con…

- …

- J'en ai tellement voulu à maman. Parce qu'elle m'obligeait à m'occuper de toi à sa place. Mais c'était pas contre toi, tu sais. C'était contre elle.

- Je sais. »

Le rat et le serpent marchaient sur le chemin qui les conduisaient à la sortie du bois, main dans la main. Et même si la gêne et le ressentiment persistaient chez l'un comme chez l'autre, il y avait à présent comme un espoir pour les adoucir…

_Dis, est-ce que tu penses_

_Qu'il faut arrêter là_

_Dis, est-ce que tu crois_

_Que nous deux c'est tendance ?_

_Dis qu'est-ce que tu vois_

_Est-ce tout ça c'est immense ?_

Le repas se poursuivait, sous la douce musique qu'Ayame venait de mettre sur sa chaîne stéréo. Si le chien était plutôt branché jazz, le serpent lui préférait les musiques du monde, en passant par Cuba et en allant jusqu'en Inde.

Il se sentait ce soir-là plus enclin aux rythmes de la Terre Noire, et avait choisi un CD de Rokia Traore. Les accords chauds de la voix de la jeune femme emplissaient la pièce, se mariant parfaitement avec la décoration moitié traditionelle moitié exotique d'Ayame.

La conversation reprit, déviant sur des sujets plus terre à terre :

« - Au fait… Tu as une date limite pour ton nouveau manuuscrit ?

- Mmh…

- Je te vois pas souvent travailler…

- Pff… Ça peut attendre…

- Ce n'est pas sérieux, tout ça…

- Tu peux parler… T'as combien de jours de retard sur tes commandes de blouses d'infirmières ?

- Ouais, bon, d'accord… »

Une fois le repas terminé, Ayame commenca à débarrasser la table, mais fut arrêté par un chien finalement aussi frustré que lui…

« - Shigure… La vaisselle…

- Ça peut bien attendre demain… »

Shigure entraîna son amant jusqu'à la chambre, ne délaissant ses lèvres que le temps de trouver la poignée de la porte…

Lorsque Shigure se trouva allongé au dessus du serpent, ce dernier à moitié déshabillé, il ne put cette fois encore s'empêcher de l'admirer, de voir tous ces petits détails, inscrits dans son corps et dans ses expressions qui l'empêchaient de faire autre chose que de l'aimer…

Lorsqu'il était avec Ayame, il se fichait bien du reste, il se fichait bien de l'opinion publique. Akito pouvait bien lui briser toutes les phalanges, du moment qu'il ne touchait pas au serpent, alors le reste n'avait plus d'importance…

_Les jours ne sont pas éternels_

_Disait un astre au soleil_

_Le tour du monde ça je sais faire_

_Depuis toujours, toujours_

_**Flash back – Shigure –Six jours auparavant**_

« - Bien. Je crois que cette réunion de travail est terminée.

- Mmh.

- J'espère que pour une fois vous respecterez nos délais……

- Comme toujours.

- Et que vous vous rendez bien compte que je risque ma place à chaque fois que je couvre vos retards……

- Mais oui, mais oui. Sans vous je ne serais rien…

- J'en doute. Oh, et tant que j'y pense, qui était l'étrange femme à longue chevelure argentée que j'ai aperçue en arrivant ?

- L'étrange femme… ?

- Oui, parce que vous comprenez, vous êtes déjà bien assez distrait comme ça, alors si vous vous mettiez en tête d'entretenir une amante…

- Euh… Attendez, là…

- Oh, mais suis-je bête ! Bien sûr ! Ce doit être la mère de vos enfants !

- Mes enfants… !

- Et bien oui, ces trois adolescents que vous mettez toujours sur mon chemin quand j'essaye d'accéder à votre bureau…

- Mais de quoi… !

- Oh, zut, je suis en retard ! Encore merci pour votre manuscrit ! Je vous rappellerais ! »

La responsable d'édition surbookée de Shigure le planta là, encore abasourdi par les inepties qu'il venait d'entendre. En moins de cinq minutes il s'était retrouvé avec une femme, des enfants, et une maîtresse... Et après réflexion, c'était là le schéma exact d'une famille moderne. Mais lui n'avait jamais aimé respecter les normes...

Il soupira. C'était désormais comme cela qu'il devrait se considérer. Hors normes. Oh, avec une famille comme la sienne, il n'avait de toutes manières jamais vraiment pu se considérer comme étant dans la norme, mais là c'était différent, il s'agissait des normes de la société toute entière...

Le chien eut soudain envie de partir, très loin, en un endroit où il ne serait plus obligé de respecter ou de faire semblant de respecter quoique ce soit. Il n'y aurait plus de normes, parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de société.

Il était dans une de ces périodes où la corruption humaine le dégoûtait tellement que si l'anarchie était nécessaire pour être libre, alors il préférait l'anarchie.

Et en cet endroit si secret, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui, il n'accepterai qu'une seule personne : Ayame.

_Disait la lune à la terre_

_Dont les couleurs sont de ces merveilles_

_Issues d'hier ou du soleil_

_Issues de toujours, toujours_

Sous les draps de soie, deux hommes étaient endormis. Le chien et le serpent, un sourire flottant encore sur leurs lèvres séparées à regret, se laissaient emporter au royaume des songes.

Ils ne désiraient rien de plus à ce moment là. Juste la chaleur réconfortante et la douceur de leur amour, pour combattre la froide réalité du monde dans lequel ils étaitaient forcés de survivre…

_Dans le noir ou sous la lumière_

_Elles se mélangent sous la mer_

_Se mélangent-elles depuis toujours, toujours ?_

Chez Shigure, il y avait dans l'air comme quelque chose d'insaisissable, une douce euphorie qui les emportait tous. Les filles comme les garçons avaient répondu par un "oui" enthousiaste à l'invitation de Tohru, à sa plus grande joie.

Même si la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à faire la fête, elle adorait inviter ses amies à la maison, et puis ça avait eu l'air de faire vraiment plaisir à Yuki et Kyo quand elle leur avait annoncé la proposition de Shigure. Le chien savait toujours comment si prendre pour qu'ils ne râlent pas trop de ses absences à répétition...

_Dis, est-ce que tu penses_

_Qu'il faut arrêter là_

_Dis, est-ce que tu crois_

_Que tout ça c'est immense_

_Dis, qu'est ce que tu vois_

_Est-ce que l'on suit la tendance ?_

Yuki se leva précipitamment en entendant la sonnette d'entrée carillonner. Tohru était à la cuisine et Kyo avait subitement disparu, comme souvent. Le regard du rat s'assombrit à cette pensée.

« - Bonjour ! »

Yuki invita Saki et Haru à entrer. Pour une fois, le bœuf avait accepté l'aide que lui avait généreusement proposé Saki, et ne s'était pas perdu. Ils étaient même en avance.

Les deux adolescents retirèrent leurs chaussures et entrèrent dans le salon. Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans un coin et Yuki, n'oubliant pas les règles de la politesse les plus élémentaires, leur offrit à boire.

Saki alla aussitôt après saluer Tohru, toujours en cuisine, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire enfariné.

Dans le salon, Yuki et Haru ne parlaient pas, trop habitués à leur propre présence silencieuse. Assis sur le canapé de style occidental, ils fixaient la cheminée en face d'eux. Le bœuf, d'ordinaire si peu concerné par les détails pratiques, eut soudain une idée :

« - Hé… On est en plein été, mais… Ça pourrait être sympa de faire du feu, non ?

- Tiens… C'est vrai, j'y avais jamais pensé. Attends, il y a du bois dehors, je vais en chercher. »

Lorsque Saki revint dans le salon, elle trouva les deux garçons à genoux devant la cheminée, en train de mettre feu à une structure apparemment très étudiée de brindilles et de papier journal.

« - Mais quelle bonne idée… Saviez-vous que le feu était un excellent vecteur des ondes positives ? Les gens associent toujours le feu à un élément destructeur. Mais ils oublient que détruire une chose c'est en construire une nouvelle à la place, et inversement.

- Euh… Non, je savais pas… »

Yuki appréciait beaucoup les amies de Tohru, mais Saki était quand même parfois un peu flippante… Il sourit. Dans la catégorie bizarre, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment mieux. C'est sûr que les rats homosexuels et asociaux, ça court pas les rues.

Saki, suivant sa "flamboyante", inspiration entreprit de disposer partout dans le salon de petites bougies dans des verres multicolores. Tohru et elle adoraient ce genre de décoration. Et puis ondes ou pas, c'était vraiment du plus joli effet.

Kyo entra alors dans la maison, encore essoufflé par sa course. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Juste derrière lui, venaient Arisa et Momiji.

Les sept amis (un chiffre très positif, aurait dit Saki), se retrouvèrent ainsi tous assis sur les innombrables fauteuils et poufs que comptaient le séjour. Tohru, en parfaite maîtresse de maison, prenait les commandes pour l'apéritif.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, ils avaient tous trinqué à leur santé respective. Mais contrairement à ce qu'auraient fait de nombreux adolescents de leur âge, eux étaient sans aucun doute un peu plus matures, car il ne vidaient pas les réserves de whisky de Shigure et ne prenaient que des boissons sans alcool.

Les garçons buvaient du Sprite, les filles étaient au Schweppes Agrum', tandis que Yuki et Kyo carburaient au Cola Lemon... une boisson bien plus néfaste que l'alcool, d'après certains.

Arisa, toujours aussi grande gueule, avait du mal à supporter le style un peu guindé de la déco plutôt traditionnelle de Shigure :

« - Bon, vu que les vioques sont pas là, on va pouvoir parler un peu plus tranquillement... Sérieux, vous trouvez pas que c'est mort, ici ? Je sais pas, on pourrait mettre un peu de musique, par exemple...

- Ouais, ben pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi...

- Alors là, si même Kyo s'y met... C'est même pas la peine d'argumenter.

- De toute façon, Haru, t'argumente jamais...

- Pff... Pour quelqu'un d'aussi supérieur que moi, c'est beaucoup plus jouissif de savoir que j'ai raison que de le démontrer...

- Devant de chastes jeunes filles, tu pourrais te retenir, quand même... »

Tohru, qui ne voyait pas très bien de quelles "chastes jeunes filles" Kyo voulait parler mais qui sentait venir la bagarre entre le chat et le bœuf, décida de tout de suite calmer les choses :

« - Aha, mais c'est bon, je suis sûre que il y a plein de CD sympas, ici... Pas la peine de s'énerver... »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la superbe chaîne Denon du chien, commença à fouiller dans sa collection de CD... et sentit son enthousiasme retomber : aucun doute que ses amis allaient lui faire la tête si elle leur sortait du Arthur Rubinstein ou du Bill Evans...

« - Ouais... Bon... Sinon, si vous voulez, j'ai le dernier single de Gackt...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Ben quoi ? Moi, je suis d'accord avec Tohru, c'est vachement bien, Gackt ! Vous le trouvez pas trop mignon ?

- Franchement Momiji, je savais que t'avais des préférences sexuelles étranges, mais pas à ce point...

- Méééé... T'es méchant, Kyo... »

S'ensuivit alors une grande discussion hautement philosophique où chacun vantait les mérites de son groupe préféré, défonçant au passage ceux des autres à coup d'arguments extrêmement objectifs ("et puis de toute façon, machin, il est trop moche")

Saki, légèrement en décalage, restait persuadée que Moi Dix Mois était _le _groupe que tout le monde adorait (personne n'osait la contredire, par peur des ondes qui paraît-il pouvaient franchir le mur du son), Arisa et Kyo en étaient presque venus aux mains quand le chat avait décrété, ô, sacrilège, que Mucc était meilleur que Ra:IN, Momiji et Tohru bavaient dans un coin sur des photos de Gackt-sama, tandis que Haru et Yuki regardaient d'un œil amusé toute cette agitation. La musique, si c'était plus récent que les Beatles, ils n'y connaissaient vraiment rien.

« - Au fait, j'allais oublier ! J'ai acheté des Dippas !!

- Tu penses vraiment à tout, hein Tohru ?

- Disons juste que si je le faisais pas, il y aurait personne pour le faire... »

La jeune fille alla chercher les chips et leur sauce épicée en sautillant, ignorant totalement le froid qu'elle avait jeté parmi ses convives... Froid qui soit dit en passant ne dura pas longtemps.

Mais sitôt après, Momiji se mit à pleurnicher sur l'épaule de Tohru, n'ignorant pas que dans sa grande mansuétude elle ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir...

« - Tohruuu... C'est pas juuuste...

- Ah, Momiji, mais pleure pas ! Allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas...

- Bouhou... J'aime pas la sauce qui pique... Je suis trèèès triste...

- Fallait le dire ! Pauvre petit lapin qui souffre en silence... Allez, sèche tes larmes, je crois qu'il me reste des edamame 1 dans un coin... »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ledit lapin affichait un grand sourire en grignotant ses edamame, sous les regards réprobateurs de ses amis qui n'aimaient pas qu'il fasse des caprices avec Tohru. Mais le lapin n'avait pas mauvaise conscience : puisque de toute façon ça faisait plaisir à la jeune fille de le consoler...

Tohru, assise entre Saki et Arisa, n'avait effectivement pas cessé de sourire. Il lui suffisait que les gens l'entouraient soient heureux pour être heureuse.

Elle ne regrettait qu'une chose : être obligée de mentir à ses amies à propos de certaines choses. Il y avait d'abord eu la situation "particulière" des Sôma, et maintenant s'ajoutait à cela la relation de Yuki et Kyo... Elle avait d'ailleurs bien failli tout avouer à ses deux meilleures amies deux jours auparavant...

L'idéal aurait été qu'ils restent tous comme en cette nuit, ignorant ce qu'il était bon d'ignorer, et connaissant ce qu'il était bon de connaître.

_Les nuits ne sont pas éternelles_

_Disait la lune au soleil_

_Il tourne en rond c'est un mystère _

_Depuis toujours, toujours_

_**Flash Back – Tohru – Deux jours auparavant**_

Cela faisait déjà une heure et demie que ce cours de physique durait et Tohru, affalée sur sa table, avait renoncé à essayer de déchiffrer l'étrange langue que parlait leur professeur, remplie de chiffres et de lettres sans queue ni tête.

Et elle s'ennuyait ferme... Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la cloche sonne, pour pouvoir aller courir dehors dans la lumière du soleil et rire avec ses amis...

Elle soupira, mais son attention fut très vite attirée par Arisa, assise à côté d'elle, qui lui faisait passer un bout de papier plié en quatre...

Sentant sa combativité remonter en flèche, elle déplia la feuille et parcourut rapidement le message. Sur le papier, on pouvait voir ces mots, tracés de la main de sa blonde amie :

_Je profite de ce cours inintéressant au possible pour te parler de quelque chose qu'on a remarqué depuis quelque temps déjà Saki et moi..._

_Ça concerne Kyo et Yuki, comme tu les vois plus souvent que nous, on s'est dit que tu devais savoir quelque chose : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux ??_

_Et me fais pas le coup que t'as rien remarqué, parce que ici tout le monde a bien vu que y avait un truc bizarre, et Saki arrête pas de me dire qu'ils "émettent des ondes multicolores, même que ça fait comme un mini arc-en-ciel"..._

_Et t'as pas non plus intérêt à t'endormir avant de m'avoir répondu, lol... Nous avons les moyens de te faire parler ! _

La jeune fille blanchit : elle était coincée. Raconter des craques quand Arisa et Saki lui mettaient toutes les deux la pression, c'était impossible. Mais bon... elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle n'avait pas le droit de raconter aux filles quelque chose d'aussi personnel sans la permission de Yuki et Kyo. C'était à eux de voir à qui ils voulaient en parler.

Sachant pertinemment que son amie ne la croirait pas, elle répondit à Arisa :

_Vraiment, pour une fois, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé ! En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance. Désolée, mais je crois que vous vous êtes fait des idées !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Arisa lui répondait :

_Tu sais vraiment pas mentir... Bon, d'un autre côté, ils t'ont peut-être fait jurer de rien dire ou un truc du genre... Ils seraient assez tordus pour ça... Et te connaissant, tu voudras jamais rien nous dire. _

_Je comprends. Mais quelque part, Yuki et Kyo, c'est un peu mes amis aussi, alors j'aimerais que tu répondes au moins à cette question : ce qui s'est passé, est-ce que c'est quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais ?_

Tohru sourit : au moins, à cette question-là, elle pouvait répondre sans problème :

_Et bien ça dépend de comment on voit les choses. Il y en a qui verront ça comme quelque chose de mauvais, d'autres comme quelque chose de bon qui finira mal, mais moi je crois que c'est juste bien. _

_Ce n'est pas très clair, mais... sincèrement, je pense que c'est quelque chose qui ne peux que leur faire du bien, au point où ils en sont._

Arisa et Saki passèrent toute leur soirée au téléphone, au grand dam de leurs parents qui n'étaient pas abonnés à Alice, à parler de ce qu'avait dit Tohru lors de ce finalement mémorable cours de physique.

Il n'y avait rien de très clair, mais toutes les deux se doutaient bien, sans pour autant oser vraiment le formuler, de ce qui avait pu se passer. Le rat et le chat semblaient vraiment être les seuls à ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce que tout ceux qui les avaient fréquentés, même quelques mois seulement, avaient remarqué.

Le fait qu'aucun des deux ne semblait attiré par les filles, le fait qu'ils détournaient le regard quand ils s'apercevaient au détour d'un couloir et croyaient ne pas avoir été vus, ou le fait qu'ils recherchent en permanence le contact physique de l'autre. Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient sourire leurs amis avant qu'elles ne se soient transformées en une chose beaucoup plus sérieuse...

_Disait un homme de l'univers_

_Dont la longueur est une merveille_

_Issu d'hier ou du soleil_

_Issu de toujours, toujours_

Tohru passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour annoncer à la cantonade :

« - C'est bientôt prêt !! Les filles, vous voulez bien mettre la table ?

- Franchement Tohru, t'as une vision vraiment trop conventionnelle de la femme… Je vois pas pourquoi c'est nous qui devrions mettre la table…

- Mais… Arisa… Je vais quand même pas demander aux _garçons _de mettre la table…

- Quoi ?! Est-ce que tu insinues que les mecs sont moins efficaces que les filles pour les tâches ménagères ?

- Euh… Mais non, pas du tout Kyo…  
- Je vais te montrer, moi, que les mecs sont bien moins empotés que les filles… »

S'engagea alors une nouvelle bataille rangée entre Kyo et Arisa, chacun voulant prouver qu'il était capable de mettre la table beaucoup plus rapidement que l'autre...

Heureusement pour la porcelaine de Shigure, Haru, en bon médiateur, était là pour rattraper les assiettes qui volaient avant qu'elles ne se fracassent par terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, salivant devant les plats appétissants que leur apportait Tohru.

La jeune fille s'était surpassée : que des plats que tout le monde aimait à son menu, comme entre autre des ramen 2, des gyôza 3, du kamaboko au fromage 4, des sômen 5, et les bien sûr incontournables boulettes de riz aux innombrables parfums…

Kyo ne faisait pas exception, et ouvrait comme les autres des yeux brillants sur tous ces délicieux mets. Il suffit parfois de bien peu de choses pour faire plaisir à des enfants pas encore vraiment adultes.

Après le rituel "Bon appétit", le repas put véritablement commencer, dans un silence quasi-religieux.

Mais peu après, la conversation reprit, déviant sans que personne eu pu dire comment sur le lycée. Les examens de fin d'année étaient maintenant vraiment proches, et pour les plus âgés seraient déterminants.

Tohru était à ce moment-là vraiment radieuse, car pour une fois elle n'aurait pas à participer à la session de rattrapage en sciences qui était devenue pour elle un triste usage avant chaque examen. Le travail qu'elle avait fourni et l'aide que lui avaient apporté ses amis avaient porté leurs fruits.

Et même si elle ne s'était pas transformée en génie des mathématiques, et avait encore très certainement des progrès à faire, elle avait compris une chose : le soutien offert par des gens généreux est toujours bon à accepter.

Le repas se déroula dans cette franche ambiance de camaraderie qui caractérise ceux qui se sont assis sur les mêmes bancs d'étude, sentiment renforcé plus encore par le fait que tous souffraient de n'avoir jamais vécu au sein d'une famille nombreuse où il n'y aurait ni haine ni ambiguïté entre les générations.

Lorsque Tohru annonça le dessert, tous crurent que la jeune fille s'était mise en tête de les réconcilier avec leurs familles respectives en les envoyant _ad patres_ pour cause d'indigestion.

« - Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du temps que ça m'a pris pour les faire ? Allez, quoi... Ils ont pourtant l'air appétissants, mes hotcakes... »

Effectivement, la montagne de hotcakes en question avait l'air absolument délicieuse, mais leur nombre avait par contre quelque chose de dantesque qui avait de quoi effrayer même le plus solide estomac...

Tohru était toujours dans la peur du manque, et il en résultait très souvent ce genre "débordements".

Mais en voyant le visage tout chiffonné de leur amie (c'était à croire que la fréquentation de Momiji lui avait donné de mauvaises habitudes), aucun n'eut le courage de refuser sa part, généreusement arrosée de sirop d'érable.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Tohru commença à débarrasser le couvert mais fut arrêtée par Arisa, qui en avait assez qu'elle fasse tout, et qui imposa arbitrairement aux garçons de s'en occuper.

Yuki dissuada Kyo de râler contre la discrimination positive, et le chat se mit finalement de bon cœur à la tâche. Si c'était pour soulager Tohru... Il lui était encore reconnaissant pour la situation qu'elle avait "provoquée" quelques jours auparavant et qui lui avait permis de discuter avec Kagura...

_Dans le noir ou sous la lumière_

_Ils se prolongent sous la mer_

_Se prolongent-ils depuis toujours, toujours ?_

_**Flash Back – Kyo – Quatre jours auparavant**_

Par une douce matinée, une jeune fille bien moins douce s'accrochait hystériquement au bras de Kyo. Kagura, qui avait décidé de faire une visite surprise à son promis, en profitait pour l'accaparer allègrement. Kyo préférant éviter de tâter à nouveau des poings de sa fiancée, n'osait pas l'envoyer balader.

Et pour ne rien arranger, Tohru avait eu la bonne idée de leur proposer de faire une promenade dans la forêt en tête à tête... A croire que le clan des femelles s'était secrètement entendu pour lui pourrir la vie... Mais Kyo avait de bonnes raisons de croire que les plans de Tohru étaient tout autres.

Quand la pimpante femelle sanglier était arrivée et avait commencé à sautiller tout autour du chat, il était avec Yuki. Et Yuki avait détourné le regard. A ce moment-là, Kyo avait eu mal, mal parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait souffrir Yuki. Il était égoïste. Et il s'en voulait terriblement...

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Yuki si Kagura l'aimait. Ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Kagura si elle l'aimait. Il le comprenait sûrement mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, car ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui s'il aimait Yuki.

L'amour n'est pas un crime. On ne peut pas parler de faute. L'amour est une nécessité.

Avec un soupir, le chat prit son courage à deux mains, et entraîna Kagura sous le couvert d'un jeune chêne. Les deux adolescents s'assirent entre les racines de l'arbre, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un tapis de feuilles et de mousse, comme deux enfants perdus.

« - Kagura... Tu sais... Depuis le temps, on en a jamais vraiment parlé.

- De quoi ?

- De nous.

- ... »

Kagura se taisait, elle se doutait bien de ce qui allait venir, mais elle avait tant espéré qu'elle ne voulait pas croire que tout puisse finir aussi vite…

« - Quand on était petits... Tu étais la seule à ne pas me rejeter. Et pour moi, tu resteras toujours la seule. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça... J'aime quelqu'un. C'est... un garçon. »

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle connaissait Kyo depuis tellement longtemps. Et il avait toujours été tellement… prévisible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahie. Elle ne voulait pas non plus blesser le chat. C'est pourquoi elle s'efforçait de garder un masque impassible, même si elle savait bien que Kyo pouvait lire dans son cœur comme dans un livre ouvert quelques soit les circonstances.

« - Ah… C'est Yuki, non ?

- Comment... ?

- Ça se voit.

- Pardonne-moi, Kagura.

- Non, c'est moi. J'aimerais juste savoir... Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu cesses de m'aimer ? Parce que moi je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Ce fut au tour du cœur du chat de se serrer. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Kagura avait elle aussi eu sa part de souffrances à surmonter. Il aurait tant aimé lui éviter une nouvelle peine…

« - Je sais... Pardon... C'est de ma faute... Je crois que je suis incapable de t'aimer. Parce que tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi... Je ne suis pas fait pour aimer quelqu'un d'aussi pur que toi...

- Ce n'est pas une question de mérite. C'est juste que… Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Mais si tu me partageais… Au moins tu saurais toujours où me trouver.

- Oui… »

Kagura se blottit dans les bras du roux, le cœur empli de sentiments qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'appeler son "fiancé". Mais paradoxalement, elle se sentait immensément soulagée. Elle n'avait plus à craindre de le perdre.

« - Dis... Tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

- Bien sûr… »

Le jeune homme déposa un chaste baiser sur son front pâle de vierge éternelle, avec plus d'amour qu'un frère aurait jamais pu lui donner.

_« - Kagura... Je te promets qu'un jour quelqu'un t'aimera aussi fort que j'aurais dû t'aimer... »_

_Dis, est-ce que tu penses_

_Qu'il faut arrêter là_

_Dis, est-ce que tu crois_

_Que tout ça c'est immense_

_Dis qu'est-ce que tu vois_

_Est-ce que nous deux c'est tendance ?_

Les garçons commencèrent donc à débarrasser la table, tandis que les filles allaient se changer dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elles redescendaient l'escalier en tenue de nuit. Comme disait Tohru, on ne fait pas une vraie pyjama party sans pyjamas.

Saki arborait une chemise de nuit en dentelle noire, Arisa un caleçon moulant et un large tee-shirt aux couleurs de l'équipe nationale de base-ball, tandis que Tohru rougissait dans sa chemise de nuit multicolore ornée de fruits du monde entier...

Hatsuharu, devant un tel déballage de formes féminines, perdit son impassibilité légendaire, et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sous les sarcasmes de ses cousins. Momiji, quand à lui, était aux anges, trois jolies filles c'était vraiment trop.

Les garçons se hâtèrent donc d'aller eux aussi se changer pendant que les filles réorganisaient les coussins autour de la table basse en vue de la deuxième partie de la soirée, considérée par beaucoup comme la meilleure, à savoir le moment du _jeu_.

Quand les garçons descendirent, tout était prêt pour la partie, c'est-à-dire les bonbons, le thé, les couvertures douillettes, et bien sûr le fameux plateau de jeu, qui se trouvait présentement être un Trivial Pursuit.

Lorsqu'elles virent les garçons, ce fut au tour des filles de glousser. Hatsuharu essayait de paraître "décontracté" en portant un débardeur noir et un jogger gris, et Momiji était à croquer dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche à froufrous.

Kyo, qui avait adopté sensiblement le même style que Haru, n'avait d'yeux que pour Yuki. Le rat portait un pyjama tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel, avec un pantalon droit et une chemise de couleur violine en accord avec ses yeux. Le style faisait très "pensionnat anglais".

Le chat ne l'avait que rarement vu en pyjama, étant donné qu'ils ne gardaient en général peu de temps leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et il trouva que cette tenue "d'enfant sage" lui allait à merveille... et lui inspirait surtout beaucoup d'idées.

Ils s'assirent tout autour de la table basse, soudain très concentrés. Comme à chaque fois, ils décidèrent de jouer par équipes, les filles contre les garçons. C'était puéril, mais infiniment plus amusant.

La partie était acharnée, les scores serrés (bien que les garçons soient en tête avec une part de camembert de plus) et le stock de bonbons acidulés presque épuisé...

C'était à présent au tour des filles de répondre à une question, question qui pouvait qui plus est leur faire gagner le camembert rose du divertissement... Toutes priaient pour tomber sur une question portant sur Ally Mc Beal, là au moins elles auraient été sûres de savoir répondre...

Yuki, avec une voix obscurément neutre, leur énonça la question :

« - Dans Harry Potter... Quel est le nom du sortilège mortel ? »

Ce fut alors une véritable crise d'hystérie chez les filles, qui glapirent dans un parfait ensemble :

« - EROS ! »

Au grand dam de Yuki, qui avait espéré que la partie se finisse un peu plus vite :

« - Beuh non, vous êtes trop nulles, c'est Avada Kaedavra... Même moi je le savais... »

Mais l'équipe des filles, morte de rire, n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter de la perte de leur camembert...

La partie en étant toujours au même stade, Tohru se proposa pour aller faire du thé :

« - Quelqu'un veux du thé ? »

Et tout le monde de répondre par l'affirmative. Mais Yuki voulut soulager un peu la jeune fille, qui s'occupait de tout depuis le début de la soirée :

« - Laisse, je vais le faire. »

Le rat abandonna donc son équipe pour quelques minutes, se retrouvant dans la cuisine en tête à tête avec une casserole d'eau.

Il laissait ses pensées divaguer à la surface de l'eau frémissante, l'esprit un peu embrouillé par la fatigue. Il ne devait pas être loin d'une heure du matin.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un se couler dans son dos et passer ses bras autour de ses hanches. Il sourit. Kyo savait toujours comment l'approcher sans se faire remarquer.

Le chat, les yeux clos, avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son cousin.

« - Yuki...

- Mmh ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça fait plus de six heures que tu m'as pas embrassé ?

- Enfant gâté... »

Yuki se retourna et attira le chat à lui, lui offrant ses lèvres de bonne volonté. Sous le regard bienveillant de la lune bleue, les deux adolescents échangeaient un baiser plein d'impatience tandis que du salon s'échappaient des rires et des bavardages et que la casserole sur le feu menaçait de déborder...

« - Au fait, Kyo... T'étais où avant que les autres arrivent ?

- Oh... Je me promenais. J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Désolé...

- Pas grave... Je me suis inquiété.

- T'avais peur que je me fasse dévorer par le grand méchant loup ?

- Un truc du genre, ouais...

- Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi... »

Kyo serra à nouveau le rat contre lui, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire... Et Yuki voulait le croire, comme il voulait croire à la force de son monde, qui pourtant avait si souvent été sur le point de s'écrouler...

_Les jours _

_Ne sont pas éternels_

_Disait un astre au soleil_

_Le tour du monde ça je sais faire_

_Depuis toujours, toujours_

_**Flash Back – Yuki – Cinq jours auparavant**_

Dans une des nombreuses salles de classe vides à cette heure de la journée, désertée par des ventres affamés, Yuki trônait sur une chaise, mais n'en menait pas large.

Ses deux adorables cousins avaient réussi à le coincer, et étaient bien décidé à le faire passer aux aveux…

Hatsuharu, assis en face du Prince, ne se départait pas de son impassibilité, contrastant singulièrement avec Momiji qui n'arrêtait pas de sautiller entre ses cousins, laissant par moment échapper des petits cris surexcités. Lui au moins avait l'air de s'amuser.

Le bœuf prit la parole sans plus de détours :

« - Bien. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je tenais à te parler.

- Hé, hé ! Pourquoi "je", d'abord ! Moi aussi je voulais lui parler, à Yuki !

- Momiji, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as suivi. T'es pas sensé être là. Alors tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de faire semblant que t'y es pas.

- Méchant…

- Bref. Yuki. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé. Et je crois aussi avoir remarqué que ça concerne Kyo. »

Yuki soupira. Le sens de l'observation du bœuf l'étonnerait toujours. Il s'était tout de même cru meilleur comédien que ça. Et il avait par dessus tout redouté le moment où il serait forcé de lui avouer sa relation avec Kyo.

Haru l'avait toujours pris pour quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas briser. Et cela l'avait toujours poussé à vouloir se surpasser. Yuki n'avait pas voulu détruire cette image que le bœuf avait de lui. Alors qu'au fond de lui-même il n'avait pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de fort. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien à briser à l'intérieur de lui. Mais depuis deux semaines, ce rien avait changé…

Il ne voulait pas avoir à regretter ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable… Il ne voulait pas que le regard de Haru change.

« - Yuki… Je ne vais pas te juger. Ni moi, ni personne. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous, et c'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je ne veux que tu te fermes à moi. Parce que… Tu n'es pas seulement mon but. Tu es mon ami… »

Momiji était à présent immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, buvant les paroles du bœuf et du rat. Il commençait tout juste à comprendre que ce dont il se doutait depuis quelque temps déjà s'était réalisé.

Un sourire vide de sens passa sur le visage du rat. Il n'avait apparemment plus le choix. Se défiler aurait été idiot.

« - Très bien. On va pas tourner autour du problème plus longtemps. Je vais sûrement te décevoir, mais j'aime Kyo. »

Infiniment soulagé, Haru lui demanda doucement :

« - Et est-ce qu'il t'aime, lui ? »

Yuki regarda son ami avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction à laquelle il s'attendait.

« - Oui… je crois.

- Alors c'est bien.

- Ça ne te… choque pas ?

- Yuki… Tu n'étais jamais posé de questions sur ta sexualité avant ça ? Ça ne me choque pas plus que si tu m'avais annoncé que tu étais hétéro.

- En fait ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voyais les choses… Mais quelque part, je suppose que tu as raison… »

Yuki se sentait à la fois soulagé et apeuré. Comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience de l'ampleur du choix qu'il avait fait.

Momiji, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ne pouvait plus contenir sa joie :

« - Aha, j'en étais sûr !

- …

- …

- Ben oui, quoi… L'amour c'est comme une équation : faut que ça s'équilibre des deux côtés. Donc c'est plutôt logique que vous soyez ensemble, finalement.

- Si tu le dis…

- Nya, Haru, pourquoi t'es tout le temps méchant avec moi !

- Pour une fois qu'il disait un truc un peu profond…

- C'est sûr que ça vaut toujours mieux que le contraire… si l'on en croit ta logique.

- Je suis un grand incompris… »

Les trois garçons passèrent le reste de leur pause déjeuner à discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi, Momiji et Haru rassurant chacun de leur côté Yuki du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de la force de leur amitié.

Le rat se sentait un peu plus heureux à chacun des mots de ses amis. Il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de fuir la solitude, sans jamais oser, et ce besoin s'amplifiait dans les moments où il doutait…

_Dont les couleurs sont de ces merveilles_

_Issues d'hier ou du soleil_

_Issues de toujours, toujours_

Une fois la partie terminée (les garçons avaient finalement gagné, à peu de chose près), les adolescents repoussèrent le mobilier pour pouvoir installer les tatamis devant la cheminée. Le séjour était la plus grande pièce de la maison, et ils préféraient dormir tous ensemble que dans des pièces séparées. Heureusement, Arisa et Saki avaient apporté leurs propres tatamis, et ainsi il y avait assez de place pour tous.

Les sept adolescent s'enfouirent sous la masse de plaids et de couvertures qu'ils avaient amassé, la tête près du foyer de la cheminée pour pouvoir regarder les dernières braises rougeoyer...

Les trois filles étaient au milieu, à leur gauche il y avait Haru et Momiji, et à droite Yuki et Kyo.

Momiji commençait à dodeliner de la tête, tandis que les filles achevaient le dernier paquet de marshmallow en les faisant fondre au dessus des braises avant de les faire passer aux garçons.

A cette heure de la nuit, lorsque l'ombre ne permet plus que de distinguer des formes sans fond, c'est-à-dire à l'heure des secrets, tous chuchotaient.

Bien au chaud, sous ses couvertures, et réchauffée plus encore par la présence de ses amis, Tohru avait enfin l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose.

Arisa et Saki parlaient de ce qu'elles allaient faire le lendemain, mais leurs propos devenaient de plus en plus incohérents à cause de la fatigue. Elles ne parlaient plus que pour le plaisir de sentir leurs présences.

Yuki était allongé sur le dos, Kyo lové comme un chat à ses côtés, profitant à la fois de la chaleur du feu et de la chaleur du corps de son amant. Le rat et le chat se taisaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, profondément enfoncés sous le plaid en polaire qu'ils partageaient.

Et de l'autre côté, Momiji s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Haru, son visage paisible incroyablement sérieux et bien plus adorable que quand il se forçait à afficher la bonne humeur qu'il aurait voulu voir autour de lui.

Haru passait une main distraite dans les cheveux du lapin, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité. Même si lui et Momiji n'avaient rien de commun, et peut-être justement pour cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de considéer le lapin comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Tohru, tout doucement, commença à se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Arisa et Saki s'étaient tues. A travers ses paupières à moitié closes, la jeune fille pouvait voir les braises rougeoyantes luire faiblement. L'obscurité et la chaleur apaisantes qui régnaient dans la pièce lui faisaient tout oublier. Elle savait juste qu'à cet instant précis, les choses étaient exactement comme il était bien qu'elles soient.

_Dans le noir ou sous la lumière_

_Elles se mélangent sous la mer_

_Se mélangent-elles depuis toujours, toujours ?_

La nuit s'étendait sur le monde comme une entité mystique, omnisciente et adulée par tous. Son obscurité se faufilait dans les moindres recoins, les éclairant parfois de sa lucidité ou les adoucissant de sa torpeur.

Les sept enfants qui s'étaient endormis en son sein lui confiaient leurs rêves, inspirés par sa présence. Le monde autour d'eux, plongé dans l'aveuglement des ténèbres, n'était plus qu'un concept presque impossible à effleurer du bout des doigts.

La vie comme la mort, l'espoir comme le désespoir, tout cela se dissolvait lentement dans cette encre noire, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un magma sans nom ni raison, une force formée de leurs rêves à tous, une force qui les poussait à avancer...

_Dis, est-ce que tu penses_

_Qu'il faut arrêter là_

_Dis, est-ce que tu crois_

_Que nous deux c'est tendance ?_

_Dis qu'est-ce que tu vois_

_Est-ce tout ça c'est immense ?_

* * *

1 edamame : haricots de soja en branches que l'on grignote l'été en apéritif avec du sel. 

2 ramen : nouilles chinoises

3 gyôza : raviolis chinois

4 kamaboko : espèce de bâton fait de pâte de poisson à chair blanche, en forme de demi-lune, que l'on mange en tranches fines trempées dans de la sauce de soja assaisonné de raifort rapé.

5 sômen : nouilles fines que l'on mange en été. On les aspire après les avoir plongées dans un bouillon froid à base de poisson, assaisonné de sauce de soja et de gingembre rapé.

* * *

**Et voilà, pour le coup, c'est la fin ! J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plu… Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ! Cette histoire est à présent terminée, on a plus qu'à espérer que nos petits bishôs trouveront leur voie sur le dur cheminement de la vie… (snif, c'est triste de se quitter comme ça…) lol, je sais, je suis chiante avec mes conneries… **

**Enfin bref, encore merci à tous ! (c'était le mot de la fin)**


End file.
